Call for Love
by Freyris
Summary: AU Cagalli is a typical loveless girl working as a call agent but when she meets 'him' things would pretty much change.Will she ever find love again or would she grow to hate 'him' instead? Mainly AxC a little KxL and other pairings. Pls. R&R COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Call for Love**

**Disclaimer:I dont own GSD/GS**

**A/n: another fic hahah :D anyways it just popped right out of my mind while walking to our house hehe.. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! hope you like this!!

* * *

**

Today is a bright sunny morning for certain blonde while riding on her scooter on her way to work. She looked left to right of her surroundings watching people moved on with their own work. She smiled at herself as she turned to a corner entering a big compound. She sighed and looked for a parking space for her green scooter.

"Damn..Im almost late!"She mumbled as she removed her head gear and fix her messy blonde hair after that she grabbed her duffle bag and ran to her changing room

"Morning Caggy..." greeted the young brunette fixing her own collar as she saw her friend enter the room in a mess

"Morning Milly..."Cagalli greeted back combing her hair with her hands.

before I forget let me introduce to you this young blonde. She is Cagalli Yula Hibiki, 24 years of age. she works as a call agent in one of the famous 5 star-hotel, 'The Sunrise' to be more exact, this hotel is the one of the top notch hotels around the country of ORB not only because of its beautiful ,relaxing location, which is a mile away from the city and near the sea side wherein you can see the sun rise and set also because of the services and accomodations they offer besides this hotel is surrounded by trees, plants and beautiful rare flowers, its quite attractive to tourists. Finally, The one she is talking to is her best friend Mirriallia Haww, she is working with her as a call agent in the hotel.

"Late as usual huh?" Mirriallia said smiling

Cagalli flashed a guilty smile as she opened her locker and change to her uniform.

"I kinda woke up late today..." Cagalli said buttoning her white blouse...

"let me guess...you've been watching late night movies am I right?"Mirr said closing her locker and fixing her clipped hair.

"well..yah..."Cagalli replied smiling.."Anyways..never mind that, What happend to your talk with that Elsman guy?"She said changing the subject.

"huh?wha-what?"Mirr turned red and turned he back at Cagalli hiding her redend face from her.

"well?"Cagalli suspiciously asked"did he say something to you?...I can see your turning red as a tomato Milly..."Cagalli teased her grinning

"uh...um.."Mirr glanced at her wrist watch"h-hey!...We're late for 15 minutes Cags!!"Mirr said running out the door"Lets go...or Mrs. Durrandal will get mad at us again"

'...she's changing the subject...' Cagalli said to herself smiling

"Cagalli...Hurry up"Mirriallia yelled from the hall way

"Coming!!"she replied running out and following Mirr.

* * *

"Abby..."Mirr ran to her seat mate on her left panting

"Your late Milly, Cagalli"The light blonde hair girl said smiling at them removing her head set

"We...know..."Cagalli replied sitting on her place and putting on her head set

"Dont worry...Mrs.Durrandal hasnt arrive yet, I guess she was caught in the traffic jam near our place"Abby grinned "Lucky for both of you..."

the two friends nodded and smiled at each other

"Well lets get to work...Im sure a lot of customers are calling right now..."Cagalli said adjusting her seat as Mirriallia nodded

after a few hours of helping the guests with their own room problems Cagalli came across to listening to one of their guests conversation with someone...

Cagalli covered the side of the speaker and called Mirr..

"Mirr...its the flirty guy again..."Cagalli whispered as she continued to listen to the guys conversation with a girl.

the girl giggled"really?"

"yeah...I promise...you'll like my little surprise Mey..."

once again they heard a giggle and a chuckle

Cagalli raised a brow and rolled her eyes so did Mirr. Soon after listening or rather eavesdropping with their two guests they putted down the phone and sat back on theirs seats

"Is it me or every day he switches differents girls..."Cagalli said as Mirr nodded her head in agreement.

"i think yesterday's girl was...L-Lo no..Luna...yeah Luna..."Cagalli said before the phone rang again.

Cagalli sighed and lazyly answered the call

"Good Afternoon, Can I help you?"Cagalli said

"Mrs. Yula?" the voice said

Cagalli immediately covered her mouth speaker and nudged Mirr.

"Its the flirty guy..again..."Cagalli whispered

"Go on talk to him..." Mirr whispered back as she nodded

"Hello?"Cagalli said slightly annoyed

"I know you were listening a while ago Mrs. Yula.."he said mockingly

"So what if I was?"question Cagalli

"Did you liked it?"

"Oh yeah...I liked it..."Cagalli replied sarcastic voice "I liked it so much that I almost have to puke...idiot!"

He chuckled "So when can I finally meet you?"

"Over my dead body...I dont want to see someone jerky as you! besides...I have already 2 children so bug off..."she Replied losing temper

"Oh yeah..."he said plainly

"Do you mind...I still have to work and I dont have time to chitchat with you nor talk to you..so Sir, if you dont have anymore questions goodBye..."Cagalli said slamming the fone

"Cool it Cags"Mirr said placing a hand on Cagalli shoulder

"that guy really pisses mo off!!"Cagalli said pissed

"just forget about it..."Mirr replied trying to let Cagalli cool down for a bit

* * *

A dark-blue haired lad sat back on his sofa and smiled

"that girl is one of a kind..."he said to himself

* * *

**first chappie done!! I hope you liked it!! forgive me if there were any mistakes in my grammar or spellings :D Please review thankies**

**ONCE AGAIN MERRY CHIRSTMAS:D**

ja-ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Call for Love**

**Disclaimer:I dont own GSD/GS**

**A/n: Koniichiwa-minna, sorry for the so so late update :D forgive my grammer and misspelled words...well I wont delay it any longer...Enjoy reading minna!

* * *

**

"Finally breaktime!!a time to rest for a while" Cagalli cheerfully said stretching her arms while walking their way to the hotel restaurant

"yeah..."Milly replied in agreement

"So what did he tell you Milly??"Cagalli immediately asked

"w-what?"

"What did that Elsman guy tell you?"Cagalli repeated the question

"i- uh...uhmm..he"Milly stuttered, slowly turning red.

"Come on Milly..."Cagalli said grinning

"he...umm..Cagalli..."Milly pouted, puffing her cheeks

"Alright-alright...let me guess..he told you he likes you...uh no wait...he said that last week..."Cagalli began to think"Oooohhhh!..." the blonde looked at her friend with a smug look"He asked you out?"

Milly turned into a deeper shade of red and shook her head

"Yatta!! I guessed it "Cagalli said in delight as a child would be"then...what did you say?"the blonde asked getting more engrossed with their relationship

"I said..yes..."Milly replied softly while her blonde friend squealed

"Oh, Milly!!"Cagalli hugged her friend happily

Silently the young blue-haired man stared at his phone flipping it open and close while waiting for his lunch food to arrive

"Really?!?"

The young man turned his head and found two ladies talking to each other while eating some bread. he smiled to himself and approached the 2 girls.

"Hey, Girls...mind if I join you??"He asked flashing a sparkling smile..

The blonde raised a brow and spoke" As you can see..there are only two seats...SIR"

"But i can get a chair and sit along with you girls..."he said countering what the blonde had stated earlier

"But as you can see we are already done eating and we still have to go back to work..."She shot at him standing up from her chair "Come on Milly...Its almost time anyways..."She said pulling her brunetted friend along...

"woah...stingy girl..."He muttered to himself before answering his phone"Hello??"

"Yo!"

"Uh..who is this??"He asked on the line

"Aw...man Athrun..did you forget me already??"the voice said on the other line

"Wait..."Athrun chuckled"Is this Kira??"

"no im your worst nightmare..yeah of course its me!!"Kira said on the line in a sarcastic tone

"Why are calling all the way from States?" The blue-haired lad said walking back to his seat

"States?..no-uh Pal.. Im here in ORB..."Kira replied calmly

Athrun spurted out his drink which caught everyone attention "WHAT?!? here in ORB?" He said standing up and walking away out of the restaurant"What brings your ass here?" Athrun asked walking in the big foyer

"well...Im moving back here in ORB..besides Lacus is gonna live with me starting today"Kira said on the phone

"wa-wait...Lacus??Lacus Clyne?"Athrun blinked several times and continued to walk

"Yep..."Kira replied"As you may know...we're already engaged"

Just hearing the word 'we're engaged' sent Athrun flying down the stairs...

KIra heard several thuds and a big blag afterwards..._'woah...what was that?'_

"Hello? Athrun??"

"damn it...that hurt..."Athrun mumbled several curses and grab his phone again "hey...sorry 'bout that..." the blue-haired chuckled " I just missed a step in the stairs..."

"geez..."KIra chuckled "and oh...Im visiting my sister too..."

and again Athrun was surprised causing him to stumble on the red carpet and landing with a big thud...

Kira on the other line heard it again and snickered "Hey Athrun...are you feeling well?I keep on hearing some thuds back there..."

"Its your fault Kira...you keep on giving me news that surprises me...First..Lacus...what happend to Fllay ?? then you have a sister??"Athrun said

"about fllay...im not gonna say anything...and about my sister...dont tell me you dont know her??didnt I tell you about her?"Kira asked

"no you havent told me about your sister...I guess you missed that LITTLE BIG fact of yours..."

KIra replied by chuckling

"is she a hottie?"

**back at the Cagalli's building**

"Achoo-ooo" The blonde sneezed and grabbed her hanky

"Hey are you alright?" Milly asked looking her blonde friend "Did you catch a cold?"

"No..Im fine..."Cagalli replied _'someone must be talking about me'_

After an hour Athrun went back to his room and called one of his friends

"Hey, Dearka...its me...I just want to ask something?"Athrun said walking over to the large glass window

"sure... shoot...its about the girls right?"Dearka said on thee other line

"yep... do you remember the household department...the one with the call agents..."

"yup what about it?"

"are there any girls aging from 32-35 years old?" Athrun asked

"Athrun..your sick...The call agents there are all in their tweenties and hotties..the only person in their thirties-forties is the Department Manager. Mrs. Durrandal..why'd you ask all of a sudden?"

"uh-ah Nothing ...thanks anyways..."With that he hanged up staring at the household building from afar

_' Mrs.Yula...you are a tricky person...Im getting more interested...'_ Athrun smirked at himself while playing with his phone

"Ah...-Achooo-ooo!!"Cagalli sneezed and groan sitting back on her seat

"are you really okay?Maybe you should go home and rest for a while Cags...:"Milly said getting worried

"No milly...im really okay..."Cagalli said smiling at her brunette friend'whoever is thinking or talking about me...is gonna get it...'

**That night...**

"Milly, Cags..are you taking over time tonoght?"Abby asked standing up from her cubicle

the two nodded their head and grinned

"We were almost late for about 3 times already... we have to make up for it "Cagalli said sipping her apple juice

"and the reason for being late is her..."Milly said looking at Cagalli

"Hey!!"

Abby giggled and said her goodbye...she still has to go and take care of her sick mother

"Milly, you meanie!"Cagalli pouted while Mirriallia giggled

"Just kidding..."Mirriallia said before answering her call

While Mirriallia was busy talking on her phone she tried playing something on her cellphone...until..

Ring! Her phone rang and answered it

"Good Evening...May I help you?"She greeted courteously.

"hello (hic) ish dis Mrs. Yu(hic)la?"the voice said

"uhh...Yes this is her...Do you need anything...Sir?"Cagalli asked raising her brow _'I have a feeling its flirty guy...'_

"ahh...der joo are...(hic)"the voice said before chuckling"ish me...(hic)"

"Excuse me?"Cagalli scoffed'_ its him alright...geez...what a drunken loser he is...'_

"Ish me...(hic) Dont you remember (hic) Mrs. Yula?"

"Oh...Its you...they guy that has been flirting over the phone..."Cagalli calmly said looking at her monitor while she heard a light chuckle on the other line in reply of her statement..."So...what can I do for you...SIR?"

"Ish shoo damn hot in (hic)here..."Athrun said losening a few buttons of his polo "do joo know(hic) how to (hic) help me feel ah (hic) litter Colder?"

A playful smirk or more like an evilish smirk formed on the blondes lips "Well...I do know some tips SIR..."

"ghood...tell me then(hic)"Athrun lazily stood up from his couch and felt so lightheaded

Cagalli played with the phones cord, twirling it around her finger "I want you to go to you bedroom first"She instructed carefully making it sound as a step by step procedure.

with that Athrun simply followed and entered his spacious bedroom "then?" he inquired

"Let see...From your bedroom door...i want you to enter the door on the left side across you room"

and so he did...

"then??"

"I want you to lie down on the hard looking bed(which was the tub...honestly) or just sit somewhere there...but be sure your near the microphone looking object..."She said smiling evily...she heard his grunt but Athrun did as he was instructed

"ay...Dont (hic) feel cooler...what kind(hic) of tip ish dis?"he asked losing patience

"We're almost done SIR" the blonde said "Alright...now you are seated...I want you to grab the microphone looking object and point it at your face...Alright?? Be sure the small holes on that object you holding is pointing on you face..."Cagalli heard a soft 'yes' and said the last step..."Finally...now that your seated and all...I want you to press the button on that object...and I assure you...you'll be feeling cooler than ever..."Cagalli said switching on the aircon controls connected to his suite not a minute any longer she heard a splashing sound over the phone and burst out laughing luckily she was able to cover her mouthpiece before she even laughed

"So...are You Awake now??Do you feel good and cold now sir?" She inquired sarcastically.

a few curses were heard from the other line in reply

"Now that I have been of service to you...DO YOU MIND BUGGING OFF MY WORK?!?" She said before hanging up, slamming the fone hard

Athrun blankly stared at his soaked phone, not surprised that his phone was still working even though it was soaked in cold water from the detachable shower but rather surprise by Cagalli's sudden yell about him bugging off her work..surely the tone of voice he heard was still in the 20's indeed...not like the mid aged tone you usually here

"Im need to get to the bottom of this...the 'Tricky Mrs Yula' "Athrun said standing up from the tub feeling a little cold already..."A-Ah- ACHOOO!!"

* * *

**Thats it for now.. :D hope you liked this chappie!! Please Read and Review! thankies so muchie!**

**Ja-ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Call for Love**

**Disclaimer:I dont own GSD/GS**

**A/n: yes! Im still alive and breathing in a way :D...thanks for the reviews guys...Forgive my grammer and the ooc-ness of this story... anyways without further adue...heres the next chappie

* * *

**

"I cant believe it, your brother is getting married??" Mirr almost choked down the jawbreaker candy she was eating.

the blonde nodded and smiled "and guess who he's engage with"

"Who??..."Mirr asked getting more and more interested in their topic

"Lacus Clyne..."Cagalli replied smiling, knowing Milly knows her.

"Oh My Goodness!I never knew Kira could be good in picking the right girl...I mean thats Lacus...our super shy Lacus...I thought Kira would end up with Fllay before"Cagalli snorted as she heard 'Fllays name and soon afterwards nodded in agreement with her friends statement.Mirr knew Lacus and Kira since they were friends, all childhood friends.They only separated ways when they entered college but they still had communications.

"thats why im going not going to work today...Im gonna meet them this afternoon so please, when that one of a freaking bastard calls again.shove him off, tell him I left or whatever..."Cagalli pleaded

* * *

"achhoo" Athrun sneezed as he fixed his collar _'someone must be talking about me again...'_ "Achoo-ooo...geez"

* * *

"yeah sure...dont worry about it.."Her friend said smiling at her...

"I gotta go..."Cagalli waved goodbye and rode the taxi.

"Say hello to Kira and Lacus for me!"Milly yelled to her friend as she watch Cagalli leave the Compound...

* * *

"I wonder what Cags looks like now..." Kira wondered as he played with his straw in his mouth

"Dont know...Last time we saw her was about 2 and a half years ago..." Lacus replied smiling at her fiance "But Im sure she changed a lot...Kira, quit playing with the straw!..."

"uh...who is Cagalli anyway??" inquired the blue haired lad

"for the hundreth time Ath, she's my sister...my**_ TWIN_** sister"Kira repeated again for...uhh... Im loosing my count..nevermind..

"Is she hot?"Athrun asked as a grin slowly form on his face.

"gahh.."Kira yelled in frustration and brought out a pic of Cagalli in a blue tennis outfit."There thats my sister..."

Athrun whistled a 'futfut' and grinned again but this time a little bigger

"oh no,you dont...you cant hit on her...unless you want others to see your broken, bruised up body floating in the ORB river the moment you hit on her "Kira warned his friend while giving him a warning look

Lacus giggled"...scary, Kira"

"...arent you too harsh Kira ol Chum and buddy of mine?"

Lacus snickered "you see Athrun, Kira is a_ little_ protective when it comes to Cagalli..."

"little?!?" the voice said from behind "more like OVER would be far more appropriate Lacus"

Kira sighed and looked behind him "..." and was caught in surprised , his mouth hanging up wide or rather in short jawdropped!..."C-Cagalli?!?" he pointed at her as if he had seen a ghost

Yes, it was Cagalli who they saw but not the tomboyish sister he knew from before, the Cagalli who had no sense in fashion or whatsoever...a baggy pants ,plain shirt,sandals or flip flops, and a messy blonde hair was her so called '_fashion_' but this Cagalli was wearing a white shirt under a dark,tight green razor back which was hugging her curves nicely,a white belt with small light green details wrapped around her petite waist, low waist jeans and a 2 inch heel base from Kira's measurement. Her hair was tied in a half pony style and she had some light make-up( _a light pink blush on and lipstick_) which almost sent Kiras head rolling down the floor.

"Hey lil bro" Cagalli said smiling at him while Kira stared at her "Kira??"she snapped and waved her hands infront of him a few times

"huh? oh hey Cags!!"Kira said snapping back to reality and hugging his twin

"Finally, its a good thing you came back to your senses. I was about to hit you if you didnt snapped back to reality..."Cagalli chuckled patting his back ..

Kira took a good look at how much his sister has changed and blurted out "y-your...your a girl!?!?" Kira stared at his twin

Cagalli whacked Kira on the head and glared at him "Say that again and your gonna get something more painful than that. Lacus giggled and waved slightly at Cagalli

"Oh gosh..Lacus!!"she squealed as she saw the pink haired lady on her seat. She hugged her sister-friend tightly..."oh I missed you guys so much!!"she said tearing up still not noticing there was another person with them

_'is it me...or am I invisible to this hot breeded chick?_' Athrun thought sipping his coke as he continued to observe the blonde._'but, damn she looks more prettier in person...'_

"us too Cags...you changed a lot" Lacus said smiling at her.

"I know..."She chuckled "I have a lot of things to tell you guys!.."Cagalli said happily

"us as well.."Kira said..."Oh, before i forget and before Athrun starts to rot in the background.Cagalli allow me to introduce to you my one of my closest friend in college, Athrun" Kira introduce the young man beside him to his sister

"ohh..I never noticed him before...when did he arrive?"The blonde asked

"he was with us even before you came Cags..."Lacus said sipping her ice tea

_'...is she blind or what?'_ Athrun thought "Hey babe..."Athrun said cooly as he flashed a smile...or should I say ' hot' smile at her.

"Oh, ummm hi..."She said waving a little _'he sure looks like a jerk to me...but he IS Kira's close friend'_ She thought as she sat beside Lacus opposite to Athrun

_**(note:Athrun doesnt remember Cagalli back in the restaurant(from the prev chappie if you guys could remember) so does Cagalli...Athrun has the tendency to forget some girls after flirting with another batch while Cagalli was totally pissed to care about his looks that time...)**_

as they continued to talk and share stories. things slowly..I mean really slowly heat up...that no one could notice immediately except for two...which was Athrun and Cagalli

_'what is he looking at?he's been staring and stealing glances at me for a while already'_ Cagalli thought as she was starting to get pissed... for the past few hours that passed by Athrun kept on glancing at her and if ever she looks at him he turns his head on the otherside. then just a few minutes Athrun smiles at her slyly as if he was planning something while Cagalli stared at him wierdly _'He's acting like a total psycho-maniac people I see in the television'_ she said to herself

_'is there something on my face??'_ Athrun thought as he saw her madly stare at him.

Cagalli unconciously tucked some of her loose hair strands behind her ears but due to its shortness, her hair slowly slipped away from behind her ear and fell like silky threads.

_'God..that was sweet...look at that angelic face'_ Athrun started to day dream

_'he' s starting to get on my nerves..look at him...he looks like an idiot smirking at himself...'_

"umm.. Athrun, you okay??" Kira asked tapping Athrun by the shoulder

"hu-wha-what??"Athrun snapped back from his lala land.

"are you alright Athrun?You've been smirking and chuckling softly at yourself for awhile already..."Lacus said worriedly

"your freaking me out man..."Kira said as Cagalli slightly nodded her head, _'he's like a mad psychotic man on the loose he might even be the guy i heard from the news'_ she thought while drinking her mango shake.

"Im fine.."he said smiling at them

Lacus and Kira nodded while Cagalli raised a brow

"Oh...Kira, is it okay if we end our conversation with Cags today?I just remembered, I still have to look at the wedding gown in Loussiere's at around 6 this evening..."Lacus reminded his fiance. Kira nodded and asked for the bill

"Cagalli, Sorry...but can we continue our conversation another day ?" Lacus asked

the blonde nodded and smiled "Its okay, I can understand how busy you two are and besides its about time I head home..."

**Outside the Restaurant**

"Hey,...Athrun...can you drop Cagalli home??"Kira asked

"yeah sure...I can do that..."He said grinning

Kira signaled Athrun to come closer and whispered something

"You just have to drop her off...Dont do anything to her or else.."Kira said seriously. Athrun began imagining what Kira would do to him if he does anything to her sister.He shuddered and tried shaking it off his head "understood Athrun?" Athrun gulped and nodded"Thanks Athrun!!"Kira's serious expression changed and smiled at him

"Cags, Athrun will drop you off at your apartment...Lacus and I still need to run an errand."Kira said walking to her twin

"uhh..no its okay..I'll catch a bus on the way home..."the blonde said slowly walking away

Kira pulled her back to them before she starts running her way out and hold her wrists firmly but in a gentle way."Cagalli...the clouds are growing dark and in a matter of minutes rain might pour...so its better to let Athrun take you home.You might get wet and sick" Kira said worrying for Cagalli letting her wrist go

"Kira...do you realize how dangerous that man is??"Cagalli said under her breath softly "he keeps on staring at me and smiling slyly at me as if he planning to do something"

"Chill Cags...Athrun isnt like that...I've known him for a long time. There's no way Athrun would do something to you." Kira said reassuring his sister "He's a good guys despite his playboy looks...when he starts smirking at himself..well thats natural..for him that is"

"But-"Cagalli stopped..she knew there's no point in arguing anyway.She'll only end up losing in the end when it comes to matters like this so it better to just shut up and agree on it.

"Well...since its all settled..Bye Bye!"Lacus said smiling at the two.."Be careful you two"

Cagalli nodded and waved at them as she watch the two couple walk away towards a blue convertible.

"So shall we go Ms. Cagalli?"Athrun asked kindly

Cagalli turned her head and nodded, letting Athrun lead the way..

"Here we are..."Athrun smiled at her as he opened the car door for her

"Thanks..."she muttered softly before getting in.

On the road, Athrun softly played a soothing, relaxing track on his radio. tapping some of his finger on the wheel and sometimes glancing at her in the corner of his eyes.

"uh..So Ms. Cagalli..."Athrun attempted to start a conversation

"Cagallli, just call me Cagalli" the blonde said as she stared at the scenery outside as raindrops hit the glass window hard

"Alright then Cagalli it is..."He said smiling as he stopped"So uh...Cagalli..where do you work?"He said attempting to start another conversation

"Im just a call agent somewhere..."She replied simply...

Being not satisfied with her answer. He asked for more questions which started to irritate her

"Why are you working as a call agent while Kira is an arts teacher?..."he asked again

Cagalli sighed trying to calm herself "I just wanted to try another field thats all besides why do you care..."she said glaring at him

Athrun caught her death glares and finally shut his mouth"another stingy girl... "he muttered quietly under his breath

"Just turn to your left on the next street..."Cagalli instructed him as they entered a small compound."You can drop me off here.."she said opening the door "Thanks..."she muttered softly before stepping out of the car

"that was...rather quick..."_**'Hey where's my kiss for driving you all the way to your place'**_ "Shut up...stupid conscience of mine.." Athrun started to drive back to the hotel.

"but...honestly..she seems interesting. It makes me want to know her better "he said to himself

* * *

"Crap...that bastard...I left my purse in his car!!"Cagalli yelled as she ran back to the gate entrance but it was too late...he was gone..."damn...my phone is in my purse..."

* * *

I never had a dream like you---

"What the--??"Athrun snapped back from his daydream as he heard sound from inside his car.He stopped for a minute and looked from where the sound was coming from and he found a green purse. He slowly opened it and found a ringing phone

Kira calling.. it indicated

Athrun slowly answered the phone as he resumed his driving

"H-hello?"

"wha?huh? is this Athrun?!? why the hell is Cags phone with you?..."Kira asked reconigzing the voice"..Damn you Athrun! Dont tell me---"

"Hey! no no...Your jumping on conclusions Kira...y-your sister left her phone and purse in my car...thats all..."Athrun explained immediately

"Should I believe it?" Kira asked doubting, what Athrun had said

"what?! Look as you can hear there is no sound other than me, the raindrops and my radio. besides I already dropped off you sister at the Massuchuttes apartment.She's safe and sound back in her apartment, no harm done!!...Now do you believe your best friend?"Athrun immediately explained

"Alright...I believe you..."Kira replied

"thanks...Oh, Kira...Can you come by the "The Sunrise" hotel tomorrow?"Athrun asked ,changing the subject before Kira starts asking questions again.

he stopped his car in the parking lot, finding his parking spot and leaned on his seat for a few seconds.

"uh..why?"Kira asked

"You told me you were looking for a suitable reception area that matches your wedding theme right?"Athrun said fixing his bangs on the front mirror.

"uh...Yeah, its beach/sea theme and soo?..."Kira trailed off

"I know a wonderful place, how does an aquarium reception sound to you?"Athrun said walking out of his car, setting its alarm with a tweaking sound.

"Aquarium?! Ath, the guests cant fit in an aquarium!"Kira said

"Kira,are you dumb or what? Aquarium...Geez, Im not saying you'll have your reception in some fish bowl with the castle and some treasure chest that releases bubbles...what I meant with the aquarium is that your surroundings are filled with different fishes and sea creatures thus, it makes you look and feel like your inside an 'Aquarium'."Athrun explained

Kira 'ohh-ed' in reply "AHH!! the ones we see in television and the one like in Hongkong??"kira asked excitedly asked

_'Dear God, I thank you for giving me such a smart friend like Kira..'_ "Yes! good you understood"Athrun said smacking his forehead "well what do you think?"

"W-wait I'll ask Lacus about it..."Kira said "hold on a minute "

Athrun said a soft 'okay' and walked to the entrance of the hotel while holding on the green phone on his ear, in a minute he heard a loud yes, knowing its from Lacus.

"hey, she said yes..."Kira replied

"great!...Come by here tomorrow..."Athrun said concluding their talk

"Alright..."Kira said before ending their call

Athrun arrived in his suite and stared at the green phone, it was just then he notice that the wallpaper of the phone was Cagalli's picture in a tube top with a bolero,a pleated skirt that was a few inches abover her knees together with another blonde girl who was wearing a spagetti strapped floral top and was also wearing a skirt and brunette one who was wearing a tube top too with a bubble short. the three of them were doing a model post with their arms on their side and they all looked very pretty.

_'man thats hot..'_ Athrun's "other self" which was the his naughty conscience said as Athrun covered his nose from bleeding.

He just met her earlier, why was he so fond of her in their first meeting.its not he's starting to like her

* * *

"Im gonna kill that guy the moment I find out that he's looking and browsing through my files in my phone..."Cagalli said crunching her fist...

Before I forget, Cagalli was a black belter in Karate, she knows judo, kendo, fencing, archery, taekwando, and gun firing from his father and if luck isnt on Athruns side, he might even have a taste of Cagalli's wrath.

* * *

"aww, she's cute with the lollipops..."Athrun said browsing her gallery pictures "Hahah!! Kira with make-up!!"he laughed out loudly rolling on the floor "Oh god, look at his hilarious face!!" Athrun said between laughters then he broke into another fits of laughter as he saw another picture of kira, this time he was wearing a bunny suit and an irritated look on probably their back yard, plants were surrounding Kira and lotsa snow.

and the whole night Athrun kept on browsing her files not knowing what awaits him, If ever Cagalli finds out he **'DID'** look into her files on the phone '**PURPOSEDLY**'...oh well...I guess he has to pull Mr. luck on his side if that happens

* * *

**-snickers- hope you liked this chappie, its one of my favies...Please send me a review thanks a lot!!**

**Ja-ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Call for Love**

**Disclaimer:I dont own GSD/GS**

**A/n: whew...finally the next chappie.. Sorry for the late updates:) hope you like this chappie

* * *

**

_"Athrun dear, here's your breakfast..."the blonde said giving him his favorite dish, waffle and bacon_

_"thanks Caggy.."Athrun stood up and walk towards Caggy putting his arms around her petite waist and ---_

Ring!! Good Morning!! Ring!! Good---

Athrun slamed his fist on his noisy alarm clock while mumbling a few curses

"I was having such a good dream about me and..."Athrun trailed off "Never mind"he brushed off his thoughts and went to the bath room to take a bath

* * *

_"ne Kira? Can i have an ice cream??"the little blonde asked her twin_

_"nu-uh...Mommy said you have sick"the little chestnut haired said licking his cookies and cream flavored ice cream._

_the little blonde puffed her cheeks and pouted..."I want some Ice cream too..." little Kira mouthed a no and continued eating his cold snack_

_"Ne? Mommy can Cagalli have Ice cream too?" she asked tugging on Via, her mothers, violet shirt_

_"no, you cant Caggy, you still have a sore throat...Just wait til it heals then you can eat all the ice creams you want" her mother said smiling warmly at her_

_"but--"_

_"no buts sweetheart..next time..."She replied patting her head_

_Little Cagalli was near to tears as she sat on the bench, looking down. Little Kira noticed his twins disappointed face and approached her._

_"alright sis, here...just two licks okie?"Kira grinned offerring his ice cream._

_Cagalli's face lit up and nodded. Sure Cagalli was satisfied in the end but unfortunately for Kira it was the opposite...well I guess its not bad to act kind to your sister once in a while right? because instead of letting his twin get two licks on his ice cream. she 'KINDA' took half of Kira's ice cream in two bites._

"ice cre-oofff"the poor blonde fell on her bed and mumbled a few words that arent for kids."wha?M-morning already?" she muttered lazily, she grabbed her alarm clock and shrieked...

she over slept...yes it was past 9 already it read...this time she was done for it...she took a quick bath and dug for some blouse or shirt, and found her favorite red shirt.

she grabbed her wrist watch and took a glance at it.

"7:30...Im..."She looked at her watch again and read the time"early...What the hell?" the blonde ran back to her alarm clock and threw it at the bed "dead batteries...great!"

Yep. Her alarm clock was dead alright. It might have stopped working around 9 last night or the previous day but she was too busy to notice it.

She slumped on her small sofa and grabbed a pack of soft batch lying patiently to be eaten on her center table and turned on her television and Guess what? her Favorite movie was on.

"Oh!Happy Feet!" she chirped as she watch Ramon, the small italian or Spanish (which was it? anyway) penguin begin to sing My Way...

* * *

Athrun slid on a pair of longsleeve shirt and fixed his sliky blue hair.He runned his hand through his hair and stared at himself. In the mirrors reflection he eyed the green phone lying on his headboard. He turned around and walked towards it, opening the gallery files.

He stared intently at one of the picture.To be exact it was Cagalli and another guy, the guy had his lips pressed againts her red rosy cheeks in some way this made this blue boy pretty jealous. He wanted to delete the picture so bad but his will betrayed him. Cagalli might get mad if she found out that he had been opening her files which was suppose to be private.

he flipped it close and putted it back on the head board and sighed.

* * *

the Blonde stretched her arms as the movie ended. She shut the tv off and grabbed her duffle bag and went to work.

Upon arriving, she saw Mirriallia leaning on the wall with her eyes so red. The blonde quickly ran to her and asked whats wrong.

"Hey, Milly what happend to you?"She asked worriedly

"Oh Caggy" She cried hugging her friend tightly

"wo-woah...what the hell happend to you? why are you crying?"Cagalli asked dropping her duffle bag on the ground and patting her friends back

"I...I "Milly sniffed and sobbed

"yes, you?" Cagalli asked looking at her

"I broke up with Dearka..."fresh batch of tears fell off the brunettes eyes as she continued to cry

"w-wait.You..two arent a couple yet?...then why break-up?"Cagalli asked raising her brow.

"We were"she sniffed

"you were?!?"Cagalli said in shock"officially?"

The brunette nodded " Since last week"

"and...you never told me.." Cagalli said softly slightly disappointed that her friend would keep secrets from her

"Caggy I told you!.." Miriallia said looking at her

"You did??...If so, why cant I remember?" Cagalli replied starting to get mad.

"I did tell you, you were squealing and jumping for joy last monday.I guess you were thinking too much about Kira that time...If my memory serves me right...the moment I told you, me and that bastard were _'officially'_ You recieved a call from Kira."Mirriallia explained wipiing her tears

"I did?..I mean you did??" Cagalli asked with a confused face

Mirriallia giggled lightly and nodded . Thanking the heavens above for hitting Cagalli on the head immediately she remembered

"Ohh...yeah you did!..."She said while Mirr wanted to bang her head on the wall for having such a forgetful friend..."So..why did you two break up so suddenly...?"she asked

"well... he said to meet me at this certain bar then when I arrive in the bar I saw him making out with some bar girl last night..."the brunette said bitterly...

"and?"Cagalli said knowing theres more to that scene

"I approached him and gave him a big whack on the head,a few slaps on the face, kick on the shin, and threw him a glass filled with red wine "She said smiling a little after all she did what she needed to do...It serves him right.

"aww Milly"Cagalli hugged her friend tightly "thats okay...men are always like that they treat girls like some doll you can replace anytime..."Cagalli said patting her back ( no offense to the guys!)"I...know...coz I've been through that too...you did right...whack the hell out of him...or you should have beat the crap on him like I did before..." Cagalli smiled while Milly laughed

"thanks Cags.I feel a lot better now well, Lets go in!!"Milly smiled and pulled Cags to the changing room

* * *

"Kira, hah!..you finally made it..where's Lacus?"Athrun asked as he welcome his chestnut haired friend to his suite

"She cant come..she said she need to fix somethings..."Kira explained looking around his place." nice place you got here "

"ohh...thats nothing much..."Athrun said wearing his black jacket. He isnt to proud of his place anyway.

Kira smirked as he continued to on looking around" So have you brought some girls to your place?"

Athrun looked at him and chuckled "no,not really. I usually treat them outside. A restaurant or park or something else."

"oh, really? Then you have someone you already like?"Kira asked grabbing an apple from Athrun's kitchen

"well, let see...I have the girl Im so interested and eager to meet, I met her through the phone and there's a girl I already...uh, somehow started to like..."he said lightly blushing

"are they the same person?"Kira asked biting his apple

"no..."Athrun said "Im about to meet this interesting girl I met through the phone...TODAY" Athrun smiled slyly and grabbed the green phone.  
"meet me at the lobby Kira,...I just have to do something"Athrun said shoving Kira out of his suite.

"...wierd.."Kira muttered as he slowly walk off to the lobby biting off another piece of the lushious red fruit

Athrun deviced a plan that he thought he never would have thought...he called Cagalli's cellphone number throught his own cellphone, punched in 'Mrs. Yula line code and called her on his cordless phone...So in short all 3 phones are online .

"Hello, Good morning, How may I help you?"the voice said

_'thats her..._'Athrun smirked and place the green phone on top of his cordless phoneone( just imagine the green phone's speaker was on top of the cordless side where you can hear the person talking to you (in short the side where you talk on your cellphone is placed on the side, where you can hear the speaker talk to you on the cordless...Do you guys get it so far? and the cordless speaker is aligned with the phones n the side, where you can hear the speaker talk to you...))

so through Cags cellphone Athrun talked using his phone

"Hello??" the voice said

"oh hey,.. Mrs Yula..."Athrun said happily as he exited his suite

"Whoop-di-doo...well...isnt it my lucky day"She said it a sardonic tone

"of course its your lucky day...Im going to meet you at last..."he said, a slyly smile curved on his lips

"As if..you cant use cellphones to call our line...idiot.."she replied

"What if,..I say I have my ways of doing so?"He said as he waved at Kira, who was starting to lose patience and Athrun signaled him to follow.

the blonde scoffed..."yeah right...I gladly jump off the Empire state building or better yet get kidnap by some random alien than to see you ...Mr. Flirty" she said

"oh really...how bout this..If I meet you...you owe this Mr.Flirty a kiss..."he smirked "on the lips"

with annoyance building in the blonde, she accepted it with out thinking what could really happen"Deal..as if your gonna see me...In your dreams buster...like I said Im alreadly taking care of 2 children.."

she was stubborn as ever, never thinking of what the consequences could possibly happen to her.

Athrun smirked as he entered the Household departments building "really??"he asked while Kira dumbfoundly followed him did not speak a word...seems like he recognized the voice on Athruns phone but couldnt put a finger on it and he thought.

"hey guess what...I never imagine your department could be this so big...look at all the stuffs in here"Athrun said in amazement, looking around

"Like im suppose to believe that..."she said in a sarcastic tone, still not belivieng what he was saying...

"yeah..."athrun replied as he stop on a white painted door..._'a few more seconds and Im gonna meet you...'_ he thought as he twist the door knob and slowly open ot

"...now I've chat and wasted my precious time on you...do you mind hanging up?"she asked

"well can you just keep on talking for a minute..." he asked as he open the door, he finally saw...

* * *

Whoopsie..have to end it here for now...who did Athrun see? I hope I didnt confuse back there.. ;) I'll be updating sooner or later or maybe next week will do.. I hope you enjoyed this chappie as much as I did ne? Please read and review guys! Love yah all

Sore ja! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Call for Love**

**Disclaimer:I dont own GSD/GS**

**A/n: Freyris is back again with a new chapter:) Sorry for the cliffy last chappie but I just had to. Lotsa more will happen...and oh!..I might change the summary sooner or later just maybe a slight change though. I decided to put some more stuffs in the chapters that might change the summary a little but I assure you guys you'll love it . Okay without further a due...here's the next chappie as promised:) Hope you like it !!**

**BTW thanks for the reviews guys! ;) **

* * *

"Like im suppose to believe that..."she said in a sarcastic tone still not belivieng what he was saying... 

"yeah..."athrun replied as he stop on a white painted door.'a few more seconds and Im gonna meet you...' he thought as he twist the door knob and slowly open ot

"...now I've chat and wasted my precious time on you...do you mind hanging up?"she asked

"well can you just keep on talking for a minute..." he asked as he open the door, he finally saw...a several rows of women around their twenties doing their own jobs..'which one is her...?'

"what the hell?!? hey ,look... Im not in the mood to tell you fairy tales and they live happily ever after stories so do you mind?"Cagalli said losing her temper once again ready to slam the phone

"Could you look at the entrance door?and stand up"Athrun asked kindly

out of irritation she did what she was told, she looked at the door and saw 2 men she knew...especially the other one who was deep in thought

Athrun saw the girl stand up from her cubicle and he immediately wished he didnt say those words...he regretted it for a minute...

"YOU!!!" they both said in unison pointing at each other

"Oh,right! the voice I heard from Athruns phone a minute ago was Cagalli's voice"Kira said snapping back from his thoughts hitting his palms with his balled fist gently

This time Athrun wanted to slap Kira silly...what kind of brother was he?...forgetting the tone of his siblings voice.

"Your the Flirty guy!?!" she said pointing a finger at him, making a small commotion in the room"and my cellphone theif!! and...and what the ??Kira??"

Kira smiled at her and mouthed a soft 'hi'

"Cagalli...quiet down!"Miriallia said pulling her back to her seat "Your gonna get in trouble for this"

" wait..cellphone thief!?!" Athrun said "your the one who left that green purse in my car!! Mrs. Yula!" Athrun yelled

"well sorry for leaving it...mr thief slash ( / ) flirty guy"Cagalli said sarcastically glaring at him

Athrun tried to controlled his temper and smiled "If you want, MRS.YULA I can give you back you cellphone and you purse...that is if you want to come with me to my suite."he said emphasizing her name

Cagalli smirked "sure...anytime..MR.FLIRTY THEIF..."she shot back at him'_ like i would lose to a guy like this'_

the sly, blue haired lad smirked "Deal then..and by the way .before I forget dollface, you still owe me that kiss"he said winking at her"oh..the name's Athrun in case you have forgotten..Cagalli"he winked at her again and left the room "See ya sis!" Kira waved before following Athrun and hitting him on the head yelling about the kiss he mentioned a minute ago

Cagalli's co-workers squealed and sighed dreamily at Athrun and Kira

"Ne? Cagalli, who were those delicious hunks that just went here"asked a strawberry blonde haired lady dreamily

"...some unwanted distractions..."Cagalli replied sitting back on her place and leaned on her seat with her arms crossed around her chest and a pissed look

"Hey Cags, is that brownhaired guy still single??"asked a black haired girl across her cubicle smiling

"ehem Ladies! kindly please shut up and No Aida, that brownheaded guy is getting married so bug off"Mirriallia said shooing away the girls swarming around Cagalli

some girls 'aww-ed' and went back to work while still others kept bugging Cagalli.

The pissed blonde ignored the other girls plea to introduce them to Athrun or hook them up with him and kept doing her work.

**Lunch Time**

"Cagalli...why dont we eat the hotel restaurant today..my treat.."Mirriallia said walking beside her best friend

"Really??"The blonde grinned and nodded her head vigorously

**At the restaurant**

"I'll have Chicken sandwich please..."Mirriallia said to the waiter

"and I'll have a salisbury steak with mashed potato as my side dish..." Cagalli said closing her menu and smiling at the waiter

The waiter nodded as he list down their orders and left for the Kitchen

" so tell me Cags who was that guy with Kira anyway..."Mir asked looking at her, raising a brow" he isnt your 'Boyfriend' right?"

"Boyfriend?!"Cagalli said nearly choking the candy she was eating" More like the my cellphone theif..."

"oh, but why were they in our department?"Milly asked

"most likely he was looking for Mrs. Yula.." Cagalli said monotonical tone

"dont tell me he's--" Mirriallia hung her mouth wide , looking at Cagalli ,who nodded her head.

"ah, Caggy!!" a voice from behind said putting a hand on her shoulder "mind if _'we' _sit with you and...Oh hi Milly!!"

A vein popped out of her forehead and looked at her twin ,shooting her most famous, hair raising icy cold glares at him. Slowly Kira removed his hand off her shoulder and smiled "uhh..I guess..we better look for another table Ath...they seem kinda full "he said turning around dragging the dumbfound blue haired lad..

"H-hey wait Kira!!" he yelled as he was dragged to a table near the two ladies..

"that was close...she could have hit me by that time..."Kira whispered in relief

"eh?..whaddya mean?"Athrun asked sitting on the chair and looking at the blonde a few tables away from them

"she's totally pissed off at the moment and those glares tell it all..She ready to hit someone...particularly someone who she is pissed with"Kira said imagining his twins death glares

"how'd you know"Athrun asked still his ever green orbs stared softly at the slowly smiling blonde...

"it happend to me once...since then I knew exactly what she means with those cold gestures..."

Athrun chuckled and turned his attention to his friend "what happend to you?"

"Well...I kept on teasing her when she was NOT in the mood during our teenage years..we we're about 14 that time...She glared at me already still I made fun at her...after that I felt numb..."Kira chuckled, Athrun cocked his head on the side confused with a big 'huh?' plastered on his face. "She kicked me on the 'spot'" Kira said shivering

"ouch!..."Athrun said as he was slowly feeling the pain even though Kira was just narrating his story.

Kira chuckled and continued "I couldnt walk properly that time..."Athrun burst out laughing on their table which caught the two ladies attention...

"they sure act wierd..."Milly whispered to Cagalli, who just nodded as she ate her steak...

"just dont mind them Milly.."Cagalli coldly said sipping her coke

After Lunch Cagalli and Miriallia resumed their work. As they continued to accomplish their work. It seemed like the blonde was ready to set her thought free once again.

_'girl, that Athruns smile is pretty cute right?_' ye-what the hell are you talking about?!'_come on...just look at the smile he just looks adorable ne? ' _whatever...

**_RING!!_**

"yes!!..finally its time to go home!!" Mirr said throwing her head set on her desk and stretching her arms

"finally..."said the blonde leaning on the desk and staring at her frog clock "8:45..."she mumbled

"Well, Cags mind If i go home first? I still need to fix my things...I kinda been a mess this past few days..."the brunette grinned . Cagalli nodded and unclipped her hair.

Soon after fixing her stuffs and changing to her normal clothes. She looked at the clock and sighed as she stepped out of the changing room

"So...Ready to go Cagalli?" the voice said

the blonde quickly turned around to see the blue haired lad leaning on the wall patiently. He gave her a small wave while she in return, turned her head back and walked out.

"H-hey!...Dont you want your phone back?"he yelled along the corrigdors

She stopped on her steps and turned a heel walking back to him "then give it to me..."

"I cant.Its still in my unit..."Athrun grinned

"then get it...I'll be waiting here.." She said crossing her arms on her chest lookig at him seriously

Athrun stared at her '_sheesh what a demanding personalitly you have there missy_' "Well what if I say I wont, unless you come with me , little tigress"

"little tigress?"Cagalli eyebrows twitched "As you can see Mr. MORON, Im not in the mood to play with your silly games so go get your fat lazy ass up in your suite and get my cellphone..."She demanded

"Look, I've been standing here for more than an two and a half hour just to wait for you to come out and give your phone back to you and this is how you return your thanks to me!?!"Athrun said pointing out

_'you didnt even give my phone back yet...idiot'_ she said to herself "Alright alright! But in one condition" She said smirking

"what?"Athrun asked looking at her

"You have to treat me lunch AND dinner for 2 days " Cagalli said

"What?!?Im the one returning you phone. Shouldnt I be the one getting a reward?" he complained

"Tsk tsk tsk...You should know that I've been working here accomodating the needs of OUR GUESTS such as yourself day and night...now wouldnt it be nice if you give me a little thank you gift for all the hard work I've done for you?"she asked "Lets just say its an equivalent exchange"

Athrun grumbled 'yeah thanks to your recommendations I nearly got a cold, fever and other suffs or better yet killed' "Fine..lets have it your way" he said walking out of the building

"Hey! Hey! wait for me you idiot!!" Cagalli yelled running after him.

* * *

**wee another successful chappie done I hope you guys liked it!! A lot of more are instored for those two and I mean it!..:DAs usuall Forgive my errors :) Please review :) Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Call for Love**

**Disclaimer:I dont own GSD/GS**

**A/n:Im in a giddy mood right now so I decided to update :3 I wanna say Thankyou to my dear readers -hugs- thanks for the reviews guys:) Like I said last chapter I might change the summary a little but I hope you guys dont mind. and Oh, I know you guys are wondering about the "2 kids" Well you guys are about to find out about it here in this chappie :) Anyways, With out further adue heres the next chappie. Enjoy!!

* * *

**

"Here you go, Caggy-chan"Athrun said cutely giving her the green phone.

"Thank. You. and stop that kind of talking your giving me the creeps" she said glaring at him, grabbing the green phone from his hands. She flipped her phone open...trying to turn the phone on. She stared at the screen for a minute but the blank screen remained blank. This only means one thing. NO Battery."Darn you! You didnt do anything to my phone did you?!?" she yelled

"huh?!-what? no!!"Athrun said waving his hands frantically"No..no I didnt! I promise"Athrun said sweating badly

the Blonde raised a brow and crossed her arms on her chest"Oh really?! then why are you sweating badly"

"Boy, isnt it hot in here..."Athrun quickly change the topic fanning himself with his hands and his eyes roaming around, avoiding those death glares, aimed right at his face "Do you mind if I turn the air condition to High cool?" he asked pointing at the appliance

"Did you or Did you not play with my phone ATHRUN !!?" she asked raising her voice and showing her fist.

Athrun gulped and remembered something

_"You know, Cagalli is a sporty and adventerous type of girl. She knows Taewando, Judo, kendo, fencing, archery,gun firing and she was a black belter in karate before. She even earned a title of the Rose Lioness or something like that in the taekwando, karate and gun firing school" Kira said looking at her sister at the other table_

_"no wonder she looks so fit" Athrun said_

"I'll ask again Athrun oh Mr. Flirty-SAN!...Did you or Did you not play with my phone?"

"NO!!"he blurted out"No. I did..I mean I didnt!!"he said.

**'are your trying to kill yourself pal?'** _'just shut up'_ "I didnt okay?! its just, your phone ran out of battery while it was with me...it isnt like I was looking at your pictures or anything" he reasoned out

"What?!?"

_'Shit!..'_ **'dude, your are really trying to kill yourself'**

"Uh...no,nothing nothing...I-I didnt do anything like that. I was just guessing ehehe yeah just guessing"Athrun scratched his head and laughed hastily' darn...be more careful with your words Athrun!...' he said to himself

The blonde sighed and stared at her dead phone" Alright...but for that you'll have to treat me lunch and dinner for a week with or without my friends"

"What?! a WEEK?!? why does your friends have to come along?!" Athrun eyes widend

"because I said so..."She said giving him a victorious smile before turning a heel around "Lets go...Im hungry..."

**'Athrun old buddy , always remember curiosity killed the cat...be sure not to spill things like: you DID browse through her gallery and drooled over it. if you dont want to be seen floating in the ORB river or something much worst'** ' _hai hai...no shut up before I say something stupid again'_ Athrun said to his conscience and followed Cagalli out of the hotel

"So we're walking huh?"Athrun asked as they leave the hotel compound

"yep, the restaurant I want to eat at is a few minutes away from here " she explained putting her hands at her back clasping it together. Athrun followed behind her.While silently walking to Cagallis desired Restaurant 3 goodfornothing thugs slowly surrounded them.

"my, my, what a cute couple we have here" the 1st thug said walking towards them

"Cagalli..."Athrun went infront of Cagalli and moved closer to her

"oh, lookie here, mr. boyfriend-san is gonna protect her"mocked the 2nd thug, making Athrun glare at him hatefully

"hey guys, the girl's a total cutie, what do you say?" the other one said staring at Cagalli lustfully

_'tch, they all stink like alcohol' _Cagalli thought as she position herself to protect herself if ever the three thugs start to attack

"What do you guys want from us?" Athrun asked in a low voice looking at them one by one "money?...food?..jewelry ?"

"hmm...her..."the third thug said pointing at Cagalli

The blonde glared at him with angry eyes "In your dreams buster..."she yelled at him

"my, fiesty arent we?...now thats my type! " the thug said jumping at her

in a quick action, Cagalli kicked him hard on the stomach which sent him flying on the streets.

"tch, as if we're gonna be afraid with that?!?" the 1st thug charged Athrun. Luckily Athrun dodge it and kneed him on the stomach and punched him hard on the face which caused him to lie unconcious immediately

"Your pretty good"Cagalli complimented him as she jumped on the first thug that attacked her

"you as well" he complimented smiling looking at her back loosing concentration

"Athrun behind you!" Cagalli yelled as the thug charge the blue-lad with a knife.

"Damn..."he muttered, falling off balance and lying flat on the cold ground

she ran to the armed thug and kicked, punched and grab his arms threw or better yet flipped him off the other side leaving him unconcious

"Athrun?!" She ran to her companion and kneeled beside him and poked his cheeks "you alive?" she asked

"hey! stop it Im alive!"he yelled looking at her

"Are you okay??"she looked at him "did you get hurt with the knife?"

"Yeah, but its just a scratch no biggy " Athrun said smiling at her as he tried to sit up _'ah!..'_ he clutched his side and winced a litte

the blonde looked at what the lad was clutching on his side and found a few blood stains on his polo "Wait" she forcefully removed his hands on the side and found the so called 'scratch' bleeding badly" Stop joking with me...scratch?? You idiot!!...its bleeding!!" she yelled at him " Lets hurry back to the hotel and get it treated..." She said helping Athrun up

"no its okay...lets go eat..." Athrun said but he recieved a big whack on the head

"Do you think I could eat with someone who's about to spill his guts out??"she yelled at him "Lets get you treated first. Luckily, I know how to treat wounds like this besides I have to take the responsibility of taking care of you .Its my fault anyways I shouldnt brought you here in the first place" She said helping Athrun walk, carefully supporting him

**Back in Athruns suite**

**( Note: I want you guys to remember what happend in Gundam SEED episode: 24 its kinda similiar :) the wounded part I mean)**

"there we go..." The blonde said wiping the beads of sweat on her forehead, patting the bandage wrapped on the wounded side

"ah, aw..Ouch!! stop patting!!stop patting.." Athrun yelled in pain

"uh..Sorry!!" she apologized removing her hands on his wounded side

"Thanks..." Athrun said smiling at her

At that moment her amber orbs were caught in his emerald ones and just a few more inches they would have kissed. Luckily , Cagalli snapped back to reality and pressed the damped cloth on Athruns bruise on his face.

"IT HURTS!!!"Athrun yelled in pain while Cagalli snickered and giggled lightly

Athrun looked at Cagalli's expression and couldnt help but blushed a little.

_'this is the first time, I've seen her like this'_ he said to himself as he watch Cagalli giggles turn into small fits of laughters _'her soft side'_

"y-you should have..seen the l-look on y-your face hahah!!" she said between laughters

"eh?"

"iie, iie haha...its nothing..."Cagalli said standing up and grabbing her bag and leaving his suite"I have to leave..bye!"

"Hey!W-wait! Before you leave. Can I ask you one single question?" Athrun asked trying to stand up from his seat.Enduring the pain on his side

Cagalli turned her head and looked at him."what is it?"

"before, you told me you have 2 children..i-is that true?"he asked slightly blushing

Cagalli giggled lightly"Curious eh? " "Yeah.."she nodded

Athruns mouth hung out in disbelief "but I didnt say I had kids with someone...I have kids that Im taking care of." She snickered "They're my little cousins..."

the blue lad let out a relieved sigh and looked at her "Thank you for kindly answering my question"

the blonde nodded as she resumed her walk out of the young mans suite "Its getting late!...Bye bye!"Cagalli said waving as she slammed the door

Athrun wince at the impact of the sound in his suite"geez...she could close the door in a quieter way" he said plopping on his couch "it hurts!!" he complained

Cagalli leaned on the closed door and sighed 'that was a close one...a few more inches and I could have kissed that idiot!!' her faced flushed in red as she remembered what happend..**'but dollface, he is pretty adorable like--**' _shut up!!_

Cagalli mumbled a few curses before fixing her clothes and leaving the building.

* * *

**Freyris:mmm-hmm..like who dear?!?**

**Cagalli: no f-ing hell Im gonna tell you, you crazy author you!**

**Freyris: (gagged look) crazy...Au..thor...grr.. let see about that(smirks) I have a photo of you and At---**

**Cagalli:OMGWTFBBQ!! noo!! okay I'll tell you!**

**Freyris:good!...-cough- -cough- okay...Dear readers dont mind our talk hehe...hope you like this chappie! and let the love begin!! (lol) just kidding lotsa more will happen so tune in:D BTW you guys might wanna ask why Cagalli didnt bring Athrun to the hospital when he got wounded? well since Im lacking some sweet AsuCaga scenes I might as well place it when they're aiding Athruns wound like the episode in the series right?...Besides wouldnt it be nice to see Cagalli treating Athrun's wounds instead of some random nurse? hehe**

**SPECIAL PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE: (Kira and Lacus wedding)**

_"Ouch, ouch Milly can you help me pull these hairpins off my head"_

_"Are you nervous?"_

_"No one has spoken therefore, I now pronounce you husband and wife...You may kiss the bride.."the priest said happily "May you have peace and prosperity in your lives, Kira and Lacus Hibiki"_

_"You're next Caggy!! "_

_" a w-wedding garter??"_

_"Go on and slip it on Caggys legs..."_

**Freyris: So look out for the next chappie (smirks and laughs evily) Forgive my errors...Please Reveiw thankies so muchie!! love yeh guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Call for Love**

**Disclaimer:I dont own GSD/GS**

**A/n: Here's the next chappie :) Hope you guys dont mind reading a little long chappie. **

**shiloah18:** The mystery guy will be revealed in the next couple chappies :). and never mind the 'OMGWTFBBQ ' :) -wink-

**Hades.Throne.Heiress:** hehe, yes I know it sounds wierd but You'll see what the thing will be slipped on Caggy's leg

**' '-BLaCKLIsTeD 27-' ': **Yes, she is hard to get. Thats why I like it -snickers-

**and to all the other reviewers...Thanks you for reviewing:) Okay with out further adue here's Chapter 7!..Enjoy reading! **

**

* * *

**

It has been exactly a week since Athrun, the mister flirty guy and branded cellphone thief pass by or come across with Cagalli , the branded little tigress. Probably, they were back to their own lives and doing their usual daily routines and bussiness. Working, eating, taking short breaks,chatting and the list goes on. But not today, Mirriallia and Cagalli excused themselves from work since today was Lacus and Kira's wedding day. Cagalli earned the spot as the Maid of honor while Milly was one of the Brides maid.

"Ouch, ouch Milly can you help me pull these hairpins off my head" the blonde cursed as she pulled another hairpin along with a few strands off her golden blonde locks .

her brunette friend giggled as she walked over to Cagalli and gave her a hand "Caggy, when i said put hair pinS on your hair, I didnt mean ALL of it." Milly sighed ,helping her pull the black dreaded things that the blonde cursed ,carefully but swiftly "there..." she said removing the last piece of hairpin off her hair

"thanks"she said smiling at her and massaging her poor scalp."what should I do with this hair of mine..." Cagalli grumbled as she stared at her own reflection and her messed up hair.

Mirriallia smiled at her and got a brush and brushed her blonde locks that ended up right above her breast "I'll help you fix your hair, Cags. Right now you have to put your gown on first since its only 4 hours more before the wedding, we should get ready. " She said grabbing her own light blue colored gown and entering one of the bathrooms" hurry up okay."

"Alright" Cagalli sighed and grabbed her semi-whitish blue gown and walked towards the other bathroom. Soon Cagalli came out to find Mirriallia almost done with her hair. Mirrialli wore a light blue colored tube gown . It was made out of satin-silk clothing. On the upper left side falling to the end of the lower right was a flower embroidered beads with the same shade as her cloth although it was a little darker. Her brunette hair was curled on the end and to finish her stlye she wore a small light blue colored headband that clearly matched her gown. "Milly, you look gorgeous!" the blonde exclaimed **(note: I forgot to mention, Milly has the same hair length as Cagalli )**

"Thanks, but I wont be as gorgeous as you, as soon I fix your hair and make-up" Milly winked at her and pulled her friend on the seat infront of the mirror and started fixing her hair

As Mirriallia brush her locks and did whatever style was prancing on her mind. Cagalli suddenly thought of the branded theif. Was he doing okay? Did his wounds close up and heal already? What was he doing? thoughts like this suddenly popped out of nowhere. Then it hit her. _'What the hell am I thinking?'_ As soon as she snapped back to reality and stared at her own reflection. She suddenly blurted out something." Who the hell is that?!"

* * *

Somewhere within the building, 3 people were preparing for the wedding as well. Kira, Athrun and Dearka. Athrun was of course the Best Man while Dearka, a friend of the two lads was a bachelor 

"Hey, Kira...What do you think will Lacus look like?" the tanned man asked looking at the brunette man fixing his hair

"Hmm? Lacus?" Kira thought and smiled " more beautiful that the Goddesses..." He said simply

The tanned man smirked and turned to other guy with them and put a shoulder on him " and what do you think Mr. Best man" he asked while the blue haired man ignored him

"hmm what wrong with you Athrun?" Kira asked looking at his best friend.

Athrun snapped back from his thoughts and smiled at them " Uh..nothing I was just thinking"

"oh,Really?" Dearka asked suspiciously "I bet you thinking of a certain chick again huh?...Come on. Tell us who is it?" he said

Athrun began pulling Dearka's ear for being too nosy and pulled both his cheeks, yelling at him. Kira chuckled at his friends actions and stared at the window wondering how his soon-to-be-wife was doing.

* * *

Mirriallia giggled and stared at her masterpiece. Cagalli's hair was done. At the back it was curled into a bun. Surrounding and holding the bunned hair inplace was her braided blonde hair rolled around it. She had a few hair down on her sides. Giving it a few a few curls and sprinkling a few hair glitters. It was done. Her hair matched her corsette-tube satin gown which was hugging her curves tightly and nicely, the designs were the same as Mirriallia's gown altough they differ in color. Soon they were done. They had their hair fixed, jewelries that matched their clothes hung on their bodies and had their make-up on. 

"Finally!! we're done "Cagalli said stretching her arms "Hey, Milly, wanna check on Lacus? we still have an hour and forty-five minutes to go"the blonde said smiling at her

"yeah sure" She said as they ran to the Brides room.

As they ran to their designated place.The Brides dressing room. A tanned lad blinked several times at the 2 girls who ran pass by him and stared at the brunette girl entering the big room.

"Milly??"

**In the Brides room**

"Lacus" Cagalli chirped happily, walking beside the bride

"Cagalli!! Milly! Oh my, you two look so gorgeous!!" the pink haired songstress squealed happilly

"thanks...you as well..." Milly said smiling at her "you look like a goddess!! I bet Kira's gonna flip when he see you!"

The pink haired songstress giggled at her friends statement and she looked at her own reflection on the mirror

Lacus wore a long strapless satin-silk Lily white corsette gown, at the back of her gown was a big ribbon that emphasize the length of her gown.The white gown had a few beads embroidered on the side with the shape of a hibicus flower. The beads color were light blue and cyrstal white. The beads color represent the color of the gown of her brides maids. Her hair was tied to a high pony tail with her hair braided around it. **( her hair style in SEED)** Her long pony tailed locks were also curled on the end making it look like a goldilocks curl. She had a light pink make-up on. A diamond cut chandelier necklace hung on her shoulder and dangling white diamond earring hung on her ears. Her gloves reached up to her elbow while her 6ft long viel was still laid on the bed.

"Are you nervous?" Cagalli asked looking at her friend

Lacus smiled nervously and nodded

"Dont be too nervous Lacus" Milly said smiling at her " You arent gonna die or something" she said looking at the sea below .

"Milly's right. You dont have to be that nervous"Cagalli said cheerfully.."well maybe just a little " she added while the two giggled "just be your natural self and everythings gonna go well"

Lacus nodded smiling at them and hugged her two most treasured friends "aww...Im leaving you guys in the 'singles' world..." Lacus kidded

"Dont be sad, We'll manage somehow" Cagalli replied smiling

"yeah..we can manage it but we'll miss you Ms. Lacus Clyne"Milly added

During their Highschool years Lacus, Milly and Cagalli formed a group called singles. Take it literary. Single means you dont have a special someone or inshort 'no boyfriend'.

Lacus hugged them tighter and giggled " Im gonna miss you guys too."She said while the three of them laughed

"That sounded like we're separating. " Cagalli chuckled lightly while the two nodded

"But its true, we'll miss the _MS._ Lacus Clyne."Milly said " now we have to welcome MRS. Lacus Hibiki" she said

Lacus giggled then looked at the door as she heard a knock "I'll get it" she said standing up

"No...wait..We'll get it " Cagalli said stopping her pink haired friend " That might be Kira...A groom is never allowed to meet his bride before the wedding ceremony right " Cagalli reminded her as she walked towards the door and opened it slightly _'Just as I thought_' the blonde smirked

" Hey bro!...what bring you to the vicinity of the goddesses?" Cagalli asked peeking out the door.

"I...I just wanna check on Lacus..." Kira said scratching his chin

"No, you cant Kira... I wont allow you to enter and see your Lacus..." Cagalli shot a glare at him.

"Uh..."Kira shivered and nodded his head " By the way sis...you look pretty..."Kira said changing the subject

"Oh shut up and just leave..." Cagalli blushed slamming the door

* * *

Soon the Ceremony began. The wedding was set in a church beside the sea. The cool breeze entered the area and the scent of the salty sea filled the atmosphere. The ceremony started with little flower girls showering fragrant pink petals along the aisle followed by the others. Kira, the groom stood at the altar looking at the guests then looking back on the aisle again. Along with him was his Best man, Athrun Zala. Then the wedding march started to play as the bride entered the church. Kira stared in awe as his bride entered and marched in together with Lacus' father. He could only fall for her harder. Her beauty was outstanding and her face was so ever radiant as always. She looked as beautiful as the goddess Venus. 

"She all yours sonny"Siegel whispered to Kira while Kira chuckled lightly at his father-in-laws remark.

Sadly, Kira and Cagalli's parents werent able to attend this special occation due to heavy work and schedules.But Kira could understand it so it was alright with him. Their nanny Manna was there to watch anyways.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her to witness two hearts unite into one..."the priest said looking at the guests then to Kira and Lacus

The ceremony continued to the time where wedding knots were needed around the couple. The maid of Honor and the best man were the ones assigned to do the task. Cagalli stood up and noticed the man who stood up as well on the other side of the chair. Her eyes widend but she kept silent. The two honored guests tied the knot around the couple and said their blessings.

Athrun gave a small smile at Cagalli before he walked to his seat while Cagalli slightly nodded her head ,awknowledging him and returned to her seat as well.

and so...Like I said the ceremony continued on until it reached its end.

"If anyone oppose this couples unification. Please stand up" the Priest said closing the bible and looking at the guests.

The guests fell silent for a while. Some coughing and sneezing were heard before they resumed.

"No one has spoken therefore, I now pronounce you husband and wife...You may kiss the bride.."the priest said happily "May you have peace and prosperity in your lives, Kira and Lacus Hibiki" Malchio said smiling at them

The newly wed couple smiled at the priest then looked back at each other lovingly. Kira slowly lifted Lacus veil and smiled at her. Softly whispering three words before kissing her on the lips.

Everyone cheered and congratulated the newly wed couple as they stepped out of the church. People started to crowd below the steps of the church. Some ladies were yelling something about the bouquet and lifting their hands up. Lacus smiled and slowly waved her pink rose bouquet in the air.

"Cagalli..arent you interested in catching the flowers?" Milly said looking at her blonde friend who was trapped inside the crowd.

"No..Im not really interested in those things..." Cagalli said trying to move out of the crowd leaving her brunette friend along with the crowd "I'll be waiting in the car Milly"

"oh okay...LACUS! over here!! " Milly yelled waving her hands frantically.

Lacus turned around, her back facing the crowd and counted to three then she threw her bouquet and quickly turned around again to see who catches the bouquet.

The flowery bouquet twirled and twirled in the air. Soft pink petal where slowly falling from above. Some ladies tried to run after it but it was too late..."ouch!!" ...it accidentally hit a young ladys head and bounced off to her arms

"wha?..."was the only word she was able to say.

Lacus giggled and smiled as the blonde turned around with her eyes in disbelief. "You're _next _Caggy!! " she yelled while Cagalli just stared at the bouquet lying on her arms.

The ladies who were running after the bouquet 'aww-ed' and walked back to the crowd again .

Next, Lacus twirled her wedding garter on her finger and stared at a certain group of unmarried men. She looked like she was playing matchmaker. who exactly will catch this garter and slipped it to the lady who caught the bouquet? she asked herself. She just smiled and threw the garter carelessly at the group of men and watched it fall on a guy who was leaning on the lamp post. She placed a smug look on her face as she stared at the young man.

Athrun opened his tired eyes as he felt something land on top of his head. Fearing it was bird poop, he quickly grabbed his hanky and touched his hair

'huh?..whats this ruffled round thing?' he thought. He slowly grabbed the '_thing'_ that landed on his head and saw a white garter with ruffles and a small baby blue colored lace around it in the middle that served as one of the design of the garter.." a w-wedding garter??" he asked looking at the married couple.

"Athrun!!you lucky dog!!" Dearka yelled

Kira had his mouth hung up wide while Lacus was smiling widely at him which made him confuse. Just a few seconds the crowd cleared a small path revealing a blonde lady standing motionless on the the other end carrying the pink bouquet.

Lacus made her way to Athrun and smiled at him "Congratulations, Athrun..." She smirked at the dumbfound blue haired coordinator.

"what?" he blurted out confusedly.

"Go on and slip it on Caggys legs..."Lacus whispered at him while Athrun immediately turned red as a tomato.

"WHAT!!" Athrun yelled blushing madly.Hot steams were coming out of his ear.

Kira walked beside him and putted a hand on his shoulder "Go on Ath, Im giving you permission... Just for today though."he said smiling "Cagalli...Come on here..." he yelled

Mirriallia ran to Cagalli's side and pushed her forward "Go!... Kira's calling you!.." she said smiling at her.

"Wha-what am I suppose t-to do-o..." Cagalli stammered

"just go and find out yourself..." the brunette smirked at her and pushed her gently again " now go...Im going to the other side with Kira and Lacus" _'this is a show I cant miss'_ she said to herself as she brought out her digital camera from her purse.

"wha-wha..wait!! M-Milly!!" Cagalli yelled but it was too late. Milly disappeard through the crowd. She had no choice now. she walked towards Athrun, Lacus. Kira and Milly, who just arrived and walked beside Kira.

"and now...Sir Athrun,kindly slip the wedding garter you are holding on to Ladt Cagalli's left leg..."Lacus said while the blondes eyes widend as big as saucers."eh?!!" Kira looked at Cagalli and nodded as if telling her he allowed it and its fine.

"w-wait..L-Lacus..I-" Cagalli was cutted off by Kira

"its a wedding tradition sis..." He said smiling at her "Please do this, for our sake Caggy" Kira pleaded knowing Cagalli, she wouldnt budge to things like this but for the sake of her brothers wedding she sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Now Athrun..." Lacus said pushing Athrun infront of Cagalli.

Cagalli's heart skipped a beat or two as Athrun stepped forward and kneeled infront of her blushing"Excuse me.." she heard him say. Cagalli slowly and reluctantly lifted a few inches of her gown from her ankle as Athrun gently slipped the garter smoothly and gently on her white,smooth creamy legs. The two blushed as the garter reached above the knee and unto the lower part of her thigh. Athrun tied the loose blue colored lace into a ribbon and slowly rose up to his feet again. still both of them were blushing madly. Mirriallia on the other hand kept on taking pictures of them.

"Milly, give me a copy of those..."Lacus whispered to her as the brunette girl nodded "will do"

"uh..umm" Athrun was utterly speechless, he couldnt even say or form a word. Cagalli did the same, she tried opening her mouth to speak but no words came out. The two looked at each other then quickly looked away blushing furiously.

_'MOU!!..Kira's done for it this time...He'll get the best gift he ever recieved..'_ the blonde thought _'my OVERprotective brother my ass...'_

Lacus stared at the couple and smirked _'hmm...they make a cute coup_le' she thought '_perfect_..' She thought as another mischievous smile formed on her pink lips

After that people began to cheer for them and the newly wed. Some were yelling that they are looking forward to the next wedding. Some were congratulating them and stuffs like that. After that, Kira and Lacus invited the guests to the Reception area. All of them cheered and went to the Sunrise hotel. The Aquarium.

* * *

**wee.I hope you liked this chapie. I couldnt think of a better scene other than the garter thing. Please tell me how did it go :D If there are any mistakes kindly tell me. And forgive my grammar. **

**Sore ja!**

**Freyris**


	8. Chapter 8

**Call for Love**

**Disclaimer:I dont own GSD/GS**

**A/n: And Im back with another...long chappie...hehe Hope you dont mind reading another long one :) and Thanks for reviews guys!! **

**shiloah18:** _**if ever the bride & groOm kisSed.. so wiLL the two!**_ I like that idea hehe thanks:) and '_mou'_ isnt an abbreviation or anything its an expression that a person expresses he or she is irritated or something ( from what I understand and heard) hehe Thanks for reviewing!!

**cagalliyulattha: **aww dont be scared at Lacus..Dont worry she isnt the only one planning something ((Freyris:chokes herself ) whoops I slipped!) You guys will know sooner or later whats her so-called gentle mind is up to. :) Thanks for reviewing

**Hades.Throne.Heiress:** LOL ! I do love that math equation... Like I said she might be up to something... who knows...? Thanks for reviewing !!

**cottongreentea:** yes thats what the garter is for hehe:) True its pretty embarassing in their part. -snickers- but there would be a lot more stuffs happening here and the next chappies too. Glad you liked it!! Thanks for reviewing !!

**Canadain-Girl:(if ever your're reading this) **huh? the link for chappie 7 didnt work? That sucks..uhmm...the site might have some problems or bug...I have those kind of errors too. Try re-connecting or something...Thats what I usually do. (grins)

**and to all of my other reviewers. Thanks so much for reviewing.-hugs- I may not be able to update regulary from now on since Im preparing for my college entrance exams. I've been reviewing since Monday. My mom is gonna kill me if I cant enter college so..wish me luck in my college exams guys!!**

**

* * *

**

Music filled the enormous Reception area. People stared in awe as they watch sea creatures swim above them. Sharks, dolphins, Sting ray, jelly fish and different kinds of fish swam outside the aquarium freely.

"Athrun...Thanks for allowing us to have the reception here..." Kira whispered to him patting his back

"No problem Kira..."Athrun smirked "Although...these setting wont come cheap " He said looking at Kira with an evil smile

"...wh-what??" Kira sweated badly" You mean it isnt free?" he asked

Athrun nodded.." yeap!...This is our facilities you're using pal!.." he said laughing

"uhh.."Kira fiddled with his finger "Can I give you an _'I owe you'_ tab?" He asked smiling

"Geez, Kira those things dont exist anymore! Probably if we were in the prehistoric years I would but..." Kira turned pale with what Athrun said. while the this blue haired man laughed even louder " haha..Im just kidding Kira. You dont have to pay for all of these...Its on me..besides take this as a wedding gift from me." He said

"Damn you!" Kira said chuckling walking to their table

"I'll take that as a thank you" he smirked taking cover from Kira

Soon enough everyone settled and sat on their desired seats and patiently waited for the food to arrive.

"Why did it have to be here?" Cagalli complained slumping on her chair"Im sick of this place"she grunted while Milly snickered.

What Cagalli said was true. She was after all working in 'The sunrise' everyday. Who wouldnt get sick seeing the same place over and over again. (just like school...maybe XD)

"Cheer up Cags " Milly said " You dont get to enter this area often anyways. So might as well savor this chance ne?"her brunette friend said

Cagalli nodded and sit up strait on her chair "Your right Milly" she smiled at her. Then she caught a glimpsed of Athrun smiling and laughing at Kira together with Lacus and couldnt help but blush as she remember what happened earlier outside the Church.

_Flashback_

_"and now...Mr. Athrun..kindly slip the wedding garter you are holding on to Ms.Cagalli's left leg..."Lacus said while the blondes eyes widend as big as saucers."eh?!!" Kira looked at Cagalli and nodded as if telling her he allows it and its fine._

_"w-wait..L-Lacus..I-" Cagalli was cutted off by Kira_

_"its a wedding tradition sis..." He said smiling at her "Please do this, for our sake Caggy" Kira pleaded knowing Cagalli, she wouldnt budge to things like this but for the sake of her brothers wedding she sighed in defeat and nodded._

_"Now Athrun..." Lacus said pushing Athrun infront of Cagalli._

_Cagalli's heart skipped a beat or two as Athrun kneeled infront of her "Excuse me.." she heard him say. Cagalli slowly and reluctantly lifted a few inches of her gown from her ankle as Athrun gently slipped the garter smoothly and gently on her white creamy legs. The two blushed as the garter reached above the knee and unto the lower part of her thigh. Athrun tied the loose blue colored lace into a ribbon and slowly rose up to his feet again. still both of them were blushing madly._

_End of flashback_

Cagalli turned into a deeper shade of red as she thought about it more.._'damn that traditions!_'she cursed

"Cagalli are you alright?" Lacus asked looking at her "Why are you turning so red?"

" Huh?...uh wha..No Im okay Lacus...Im fine..hehehe" Cagalli replied faking a laugh while Lacus smiled at her.

Kira and Lacus sat beside each other along the long table facing the guest. On Lacus right side was Cagalli the maid of Honor and one of her bridesmaid and close friend Mirriallia. On the other hand beside Kira on the left was Athrun, the one hell of a lucky Best man and beside him sat Dearka who didnt have a reasonable reason to explain why he is sitting beside them. So the arrangement was(starting from left) Dearka, Athrun, Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Mirriallia

Athrun stood up and raised a wine glass "Everyone, I would like to give a wedding toast to our newly wed couple, Mr and Mrs Hibiki..." He said smiling at the newly wed couple beside him . Everyone joined him and gave a cheerful toast to the them.

"Kampai!!" they yelled clashing their glasses against its each other.

"May you guys have a happy life with loads of children " Athrun kidded while the guest laughed. Kira swatted Athrun on the back for teasing them while Lacus immediately turned red as soon as she heard the word 'children'

Kira and Lacus stood up and gave them a _'thank you speech'_ After that...

"We would also like to give a toast to" Kira said and looked at Lacus smiling as if telling her to continue what he was saying

"to our future wedding couple..." She said continuing Kiras unfinish statement and smiled at him lovingly

"Mr. Athrun Zala and Ms. Cagalli Hibiki!!" the couple said in unison

The two mentioned person blinked their eyes several times and yelled:

"WHAT!!!" the two yelled in unison

"Cheers everyone!!" Kira yelled raising his glass and everyone cheered once again.

"Kira...Your really gonna get it..."Cagalli mumbled balling her fist into a ball

"Cagalli...Athrun...Would you mind standing up?" Lacus requested. The two hesitantly nodded their heads and stood up smiling...forcefully.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here is our future wedding couple"Lacus smirked presenting them to the guest once again

Just then a group of guest yelled "Kiss!!...Kiss!!" soon the whole pack of guest yelled in chorus "kiss!!" repeatedly

Athrun and Cagalli blinked several times again and blushed "W-who are they talking to?" Cagalli asked

"H-hey Kira...The guests are asking you to kiss Lacus" Athrun said nervously nudging him. 'I dont really like this feeling..'

Kira shook his head and said a 'no' " We arent the ones they are talking to Ath. they are talking about you and Caggy" he replied back

"What?!!"

"Kiss kiss!!" the cheer got more louder.

"Isnt it suppose to be the wedding couple?? you guys?" Cagalli asked pointing at them

Kira once again shook his head " ...Mostly in traditions the guest clank their spoons on their glass if they want the 'married' couple to kiss...The way I see it it different" he explained

"and the way I see it...It has no difference" the blonde replied 'bah?! Traditions..'"Lacus...I-i dont want to kiss a jerk like him!!" Cagalli pouted looking at her pink haired friend who just shook her head

Athrun sighed and stared on the floor. Something inside him wanted to kiss and the other one doesnt since it was afraid of what would happen next . He tried stopping himself to do what the guests were yelling since he knew he might get sawed into pieces if he did this but then he remembered something. Lets say, it was sa flash of memory

_Flashback_

_"What if,..I say I have my ways of doing so?"He said as he waved at Kira, who was starting to lose patience and Athrun signaled him to follow._

_the blonde scoffed..."yeah right...I gladly jump off the Empire state building or better yet get kidnap by some random alien than to see you ...Mr. Flirty" she said_

_"oh really...how bout this..If I meet you...you owe this Mr.Flirty a kiss..."he smirked "on the lips"_

_with annoyance building in the blonde, she accepted it with out thinking what could really happen"Deal..as if your gonna see me...In your dreams buster...like I said Im alreadly taking care of 2 children.."_

_End of Flashback_

Athrun played a playful smirked on his lips and walked over to Cagalli's place. He grinned at her evily "I forgot you still...owe me that kiss you promised me before... Mrs Yula" He softly whispered on her ear.

"Kiss!! Kiss" the crowd yelled even louder

"What? What promise?" the blonde asked confusedly. Unfortunately, for Cagalli, she forgot about that kiss thing incedent a few days ago. Just then she felt a warm, soft foreign object touch her lips. Her eyes widened as she realized Athrun had kissed her...on the lips.

Everyone cheered for the 'hopefully next' wedding couple as they watch them kiss. And it hit Kira...Athrun was KISSING his twin sister.

Cagalli was about to slap him when she heard Kira "Hey!! hey!! Athrun!!" He ran to Athrun and whack his head immediately, breaking the kiss.

"ouch!!" Athrun cried and touched his aching head."what did you do that for?" he said touching the growing bump on his head

"who told you,you can kiss my sister?" he asked in a dead serious tone

"i- uhmm..them and you?" he reasoned out stupidly but again received another whack on the head. But this time it was more painful. He slowly turned around from where he received the hit and his eyes widened.

Cagalli was on fire. Fuming in anger. Her eyes were set to killer mode. She was ready to butcher the jerk who kissed her. "Athrun!!" she yelled"you jerk!! come here! Im really gonna show you a piece of my mind!!"

"eep!" the scared Athrun hid behind Kira as Cagalli walk towards Kira and Athrun carrying a knife though it was really just a steak knife

"you too Kira..I really appreciated your tradition crap my dear brother" she said dangerously eyeing the two men who were standing a feet away from her.

"Uhh...C-Cagalli...T-thats dangerous..."Kira sweated badly "Athrun...get the hell out of my back!!" Kira said as the guest watched the scene.

"nu-uh...she's also after you!" Athrun said running then Kira followed

"ah, sibling love..." The guest said sipping his red wine as he watch them run around the area

"Kira !..Athrun!!" She said dangerously while Lacus and Milly giggled as they watch the trio run

Athrun started running around the room with Kira while Cagalli ran after them. Everyone laughed at them and didnt bother stopping them thinking it was some kind of entertainment.

From the end of Lacus and the others table the tanned man stared at the brunette girl on the other end as the young lady continued to giggle.

"milly..."he mumbled softly

Not long enough the so called 'entertainment' ended and they were back on their seats.Food was served and everyone happily ate together as music slowly played along. Kira and Lacus were feeding each other with their food while Cagalli played with her Carbonara.

"Cagalli..dont play with your food!" Milly said in a motherly tone

"oh, sorry... I was just.."Cagalli stared at her Carbonara "I dont feel like eating..."She said smiling a little.

Just then as the musicians started to play another set of music with their instruments. Kira insisted the guest to start dancing with whoever partner they can drag to the dance floor.

"Shall we dance, my dear Lacus?" Kira asked standing up offering a hand. Lacus nodded and took his warm hands

The newly wed couple made their way to the dance floor and softly swayed along the music. As more and more guest join in to dance. Cagalli sat on her seat yawning , she sipped a glass of red wine and stared at the fishes above them. 'ahh...so boring...'

Milly on the other hand was staring at Lacus and Kira, admiring how wonderful they look together. Then a hand appeared infront of her

"Would this kind lady give this unworthy man the honor to dance with me?" the voice said

Milly looked at where the voice came from just stared at those violet eyes. Cagalli nudged her and nodded. as if she was telling her to go.

"But I cant leave you alone." Milly whispered

"its okay...go on and give that one hell of a bastard his last dance..." the blonde whispered back smiling a little

Mirriallia sighed and looked at Dearka. "Only one dance...and thats it..." she said taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor. Cagalli watched her friend slowly put her hands on top of her partners shoulder while his wrap around the brunettes petite waist.

' _I have to admit they do look good with each other'_ Cagalli thought leaning back on her seat again

After the song ended Mirriallia didnt come back to her seat instead she was still dancing with Dearka. Kira and Lacus were also dancing in the dance floor along with the others. Cagalli smiled and thought _'I guess...that leaves me alone in the singles w--_' her thoughts were cutted when she sensed someone beside her.

"So...Cagalli...umm.. would you like to dance..." Athrun asked shyly." I mean...it looks kinda strange..since we are the only ones not dancing...w-we might as well join in right?" He asked scratching his cheeks

"hai, hai" Cagalli stood up and nodded " Dont do anything strange or I promise you'll be shark chow" She threaten him

"uhh... yes..." Athrun replied...maybe asking her to dance was a bad idea. Who knows what could happen to him if ever he does anything wrong that can make her mad.

Athrun gently led her to the dance floor and putted his hands on his waist and Cagalli hesitantly placed her hands on top of his shoulder and the music started to play.

As the two swayed along the music, Athrun stared at her beauty. Why was it he didnt realize that she was more beautiful up close? Why was it, his heart pounding faster and faster every time he is with her? Was there something that made him feel this way? Was it love or just simply admiration? These questions bothered him. His train of thoughts were cut off when he heard someone speak

"Is there anything on my face?" The blonde asked

"No nothing...Its just..." Athrun looked down on their moving feet and fell silent

"just what?" Cagalli asked again cocking her head on the side waiting

"its just..." Athrun let out a nervous sigh and leaned over on her ears and whispered " Its just, you so beautiful, my little tigress.."

Cagalli felt heat rushing up on her cheeks. She started having those butterflies in her stomach again like she used to feel before when he was there with her. She smiled at Athrun then lowered her head trying to hide her blush from him. Unknowingly to them the rest of their friends were looking at them happily well except for Kira who was getting ready to charge Athrun for getting **_TOO _**close with Cagalli. As the song continued they didnt notice they were getting a little more closer than a while ago.

Alright that was the last straw for Kira, his eyes turned into those like the demon eyes the one with red color. He was about to give Athrun another whack on the head but Lacus stopped him in time.

"Kira!..Let them be. Let them have their own '_moment'_ together" Lacus looked at his husband and tried to calm him down.

Another song played and they continued dancing, staring at each other time to time. Mirriallia was snapping pictures of them together again leaving the poor Dearka back on his seat. Kira and Lacus were also still dancing though.

A few minutes past the musicians decided to play another song and made signals to play a certain song. All of them nodded and suddenly a familiar tune played in Cagallis ears played. Cagalli eyes widened. and slowly slid her hands off the blue haired lads shoulder and

_I built a wall/ Out of this heart of mine/ Never letting no one in/Didn't think I need a friend/ Until now, feeling this way won't do/ I'm ready to give all of me_

The blonde lowered her head as the song started to play to the chorus. she stopped dancing and excused herself to the bathroom.

Athrun was left dumbfound with her sudden change of actions. He waited for Cagalli to come out . Patiently he waited for a couple of minutes and finally the blonde appeared walking past him. Athrun grabbed her by the shoulder and asked her whats wrong.

"Its none of your damn bussiness!!" She yelled coldly walking back to her seat and gulping her glass filled with red wine in one gulp. She refilled it and drank it again in one gulp then again. Soon, she was slowly getting drunk.

Athrun walked to her and grabbed her glass away from her grasp. "Stop it...You've drank enough"

"Hey!..gimme dhat back to meh..." She said twitching her brows

"A lady like you arent suit to this kind of drinking Cagalli, Its very unlady-like" He said to her looking at her

"Damn it just give it to me!!" She yelled, thankfully it didnt caught the guests attention but it did caught Milly, Kira, Lacus and Dearkas attention

"Whats wrong Ath?" Kira asked running towards the fighting couple. He noticed an 'almost' finished bottle of red wine beside Cagalli and sternly looked at his twin" Did you finish that bottle by yourself?...Whats gotten into you?" He asked

"none of your business..." She said slightly swaying.

"Cagalli..." the two ladies looked at her sadly sensing something happend to her. "You guys..dont need to wo--" She suddenly fainted and collapse. Luckily Kira immediately caught her before she hit the hard marble ground. "Cagalli..."

"She fell asleep?" Lacus said sitting beside Kira on the floor looking at her wasted sister-in-law. "Athrun is there any room available, so she can rest?" the pink haired songstress asked worriedly

"I-I'll bring her to my suite so she can rest." Athrun looked at her then to Kira.

"Alright..Please do" Kira nodded his head and watch Athrun carry her twin bridal style. "Im counting on you"

"I'll go with Athrun, Kira. You guys continue on with the reception" Mirriallia said running after Athrun and the wasted Cagalli.

Lacus sighed and stood up. She smiled at her husband "so much for having fun and talking with Cagalli.."Lacus sighed once again and looked at her worried husband "..Dont worry too much about your sister...She's with Athrun and Mirriallia...We still have to take care of the guests Kira.." Lacus reminded.

"Yeah..your right"Kira said smiling at little.

**At the Elevator...**

"Uh..ah..Athrun..Mind going on first..I forgot to grab Cagalli and my purse back in the reception area..."Mirriallia said

Athrun nodded "Its room 3001, Mirriallia" He said as he entered the elevator and watch the brunette dash back to the reception area.

Inside the elevator, Athrun stared at the blonde worriedly. _'what happend to you?'_ he asked silently to his thoughts. Then a tear suddenly leak out of the blondes eyes. She whispered a name but Athrun couldnt understand it. "wah!?" Athrun was caught by surprise and blushed a little. He could smell Cagalli's lavender and chamomile scented perfume. Cagalli immediately wrap her arms around Athruns neck and sobbed on his chest. _'huh?'_

"Ah...med..."the blonde sobbed on the blue haired lads chest. even though she was wasted.

_**Ding!!**_

The elevator rang and Athrun stepped out of the elevator and looked for his suite. wondering who this Ahmed is.

**Back to Mirriallia.**

"Milly!! How's Cagalli?.." Lacus asked running to her brunette friend

"Athrun brought her to his suite...I just came back to get our things..."She replied collecting their purse.

"Tell Athrun, we'll check on them as soon as the reception is over..." Kira said while Milly nodded in reply and jogged back to the elevator, passing by some people

"Mirriallia" the tanned man called

Milly stopped on her tracks " I dont have time to talk to you now Mr. Elsman.." she said coldly with out looking at him, before running out the big room to the elevator.

"ohhhh...Busted! Hahaha Nya-nya" the young child beside Dearka yelled pointing at him

"Shut up kid.." Dearka muttered at him while the kid ran back to his mother while making funny faces at him.

**Room 3001**

Athrun gently placed the sleeping blonde on his bed and tucked her in. He looked at her worriedly regarding her crying incident inside the elevator. Who was this Ahmed? Why was she crying? once again questions popped out of his mind again.

* * *

**thats it for todays chappie. Now you guys know who the mystery person is...hehe hope you guys liked it XD thanks for the reviews. Hontouni Arigatou Minna-san :) Forgive me errors and jumbled up words and spelling if there are any. :) **

**and heres another sneak preview of the next chappie!..**

**Chapter 9**

"How is Cagalli?"

"hey, Milly...Do you know a guy named Ahmed by any chance?"

"yo! Took you long enough.."

"Let me go Dearka "

"Wha-what are you doing in my room!!?! "

**-snickers- thats it for the next chappie!! See you next time! Reviews please! **

**Sore ja!**

**Freyris**


	9. Chapter 9

**Call for Love**

**Disclaimer:I dont own GSD/GS**

**A/n: weee...here the next Chappie!!...I just came back from my review phew...I hate Physics and math gahh!! too much numbers -cough- sorry about that. -giggles- Thank you minna for your reviews:)**

**shiloah18: **yes its Ahmed alright -snickers- you seem really happy :) and oh the song Thanks for reminding me about it. The song in the previous chapter was **This time its love by Tamia. **Forgive my mind for not reminding me about that -snickers- I hope you like this chappie! thanks for reviewing:)

**Hagumi: **wee! Hello! umm actually this is the first time you reviewed..so Nice to meet you :) hmm Autumn tale?...Yeah, I got the idea from that -grins- but im not gonna follow through all the happenings there. I have my own plans for those two hehe. and crying when your drunk uh... that actually happend to someone I know... I dont know with others though .hehe Im glad you love the precious chappie!! Thanks for reviewing! Hope to see you again!

**

* * *

**

Athrun gently placed the sleeping blonde on his bed and tucked her in. He looked at her worriedly regarding her crying incident inside the elevator. Who was this Ahmed? Why was she crying? once again questions popped out of his mind again.

Just then his doorbell rang.

_'That must be Milly'_ he said to himself. He looked at the sleeping blonde again before answering the door.

"How is Cagalli?" Mirriallia asked as she entered the room.

"She's resting in my bed as of now..."he explained as he motioned Milly to sit on the couch while Athrun leaned at the back of the couch.

_'geez...why the hell did she drink all of a sudden? What got in to her mind?'_ Mirriallia thought

Athrun looked at the worried brunette and stared at his ceiling " hey, Milly...Do you know a guy named Ahmed by any chance?"he asked

"eh?" Mirriallia immediately looked at him, eyes filled with pure shock" h-how'd you know about him?"

" So you do know him.." Athrun looked at the brunette. His face was filled with questions. Questions that he had always desperately looked for answers. "You know this guy?"

"n-no"Milly replied looking down and staring at the carpetted floor.

Athrun knew she was lying. Clearly. "When we entered the elevator...Cagalli began crying uncontrollably.She kept on sobbing and crying out a guys name... Ahmed "he explained trying to pull Mirriallia from hiding the truth and cracking her open. "Im guessing,the reason she was drinking and got wasted a while ago is also because of that Ahmed..." he continued on.

Mirriallia sighed in defeat and raised her head. "Most likely, I suppose. Cagalli doesnt drink.She never liked drinking but she didnt hate it. It was actually the second time I seen her act like that."

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked getting more and more interested about Cagalli's past experiences.

_'Cagalli please dont kill me.Spare me for telling this.I just spilled something I shouldnt have!'_ "She got drunk over a guy Ahmed..." Milly started and sighed "Ahmed was Cagalli's former boyfriend" she explained while Athrun just listened to her

"what happend to them?..."

"Sadly,a year ago they broke up"Mirriallia said with a hint of sadness in her voice"Ahmed was already engaged with somebody else and was about to get married but he and Cagalli fell inlove with each other and started to have an affair.Ahmed started seeing her outside his engagement. Cagalli, on the other hand knew nothing about his engagement and wedding. I must say, they were happy and contented with each other.But one day, I over heard Ahmed talking to someone at a nearby cafe where Cagalli works at. He was with a girl, most likely it was his fiancee. They were happily talking about their wedding. I never told Cagalli about it because I know she'll be heart broken.She took their relationship seriously after all. I dont know if he did too."Milly said before taking a peek at the sleeping blonde in Athruns open wide room. " If I remember correctly, a week before Ahmeds wedding, sadly,they broke up" Milly said softly " That guy even had the nerve of sending us his wedding invitation." she said with an hateful tone

"did she go?" Athrun asked

"what do you think she is? An idiot?"She glared at him

"I was just asking " Athrun said defensively

"whats more worst was when Cagalli found out that the client she was helping with the wedding dress design was Ahmeds fiancee" she continued on

"wait..Design? Cagalli was a designer?" Athrun was completely shock

"what? you didnt know? Kira didnt tell you?" Milly asked while Athrun shook his head shaking it from left to right

"oh, After that,She quited her profession and decided to enter at the Sunrise" she said finishing her story,

"I see and I suppose you also did have another profession before this calling agent career too am i right?" Athrun said smirking at her

"D-dont be too nosy!" Milly retorted "You dont have any privilege to know my past nor anything about me or Cagalli. I've said enough already about my bestfriends past to a man I just met a few times"she said.

"ouch!.."Athrun pretended to be hurt and sighed "Alright..I'll stop" He said walking back to his room. Mirriallia heard some rustling noise in the room and decided to check on it. As she entered the room where Cagalli was lying, she saw flying cloths that landed on her face.

"wha-what was that for!" she yelled angrily.

"Go help her change."Athrun said "Its pretty cold in here, Its not advisable to let her wear a tube corsette in this kind of temperature"he said thoughtfully walking out the room.

"what!?"

"if you dont, I'll be glad to help her change"the blue haired smirked

"oh you little perv!!" Mirriallia yelled slamming the door."Now, I know how Cagalli feels whenever she talks to him, that jerk "she said to herself. The brunette looked at the clothing she was holding and snickered "he wears this kind of stuffs?" She laughed at it and couldnt help but imagine him in the piece of clothing she was clutching. It was a Pajama set with baby bears printed on its blue cloth. Mirriallia tried to pull herself together from laughing and help the sleeping blonde wear the pajama set.

After an hour and a half, Kira and Lacus arrived in Athruns suite and they were all gathered in the living room area.

"is she asleep?" Lacus asked worriedly asked her friend who was sitting beside her

"Yeah...I believe it would take time before she wakes up"Mirriallia replied

"but what made her drink that much. She never drinks" Kira asked looking at them.

"you better ask Milly about that Kira" Athrun said sipping a can of coke.

"eh?" Milly looked at Athrun and sighed. She started telling the story about Cagalli's tragic love(who am I kidding?!?)what I meant was Cagalli's former boyfriend.

"--and thats about it"Mirrialli finished

Lacus sighed sympathtically"It must be hard for her...but why didnt she tell us?" she said referring to her and Kira. Athrun not included.

"now thats a question I cant answer Lacus..." the brunette sighed and leaned on the sofa and glanced at the wall clock "Hey, I better get going...its really late.I'll just drop by here early in the morning to send Cagalli's change of clothes"Mirriallia said standing up and wearing her jacket, still she was in her tube gown

"We better be going as well Athrun."Kira said standing up "Take good care of my sister.She's in your care...for now. "Kira said seriously. His overprotective brother mode was switched on again. Athrun gulped and nodded."Give me a call when she wakes up" Kira said as he closed the door behind him

Athrun walked back to his sofa and sat, shutting his eyes. _'so the guy on her phone was her boyfriend...'_ he thought **(if you guys can remember in Chapter 4, Cagalli had a picture of Ahmed and her together. Yes the guy there was him.)**_'but why was it still there?...Remembrance?_'His train of thoughts started working. He sighed heavily and stood up walking to his room. He smiled as he saw Cagalli peacefully sleeping. Her blanket was thrown out to her side while her left arm was extended out of the side of the bed. He walk towards her and pushed her hand gently back on her side and pulled the warm blanket on top of her, tucking her in.

The blue haired lad brushed her golden bangs and slowly moved his lips on her forehead. But...

"Ahmed..." the blonded mumbled in her sleep.

Before Athrun couldnt even touch her forehead. he stopped. _'what am I doing?'_ Athrun stood up and grabbed a pillow from his bed and walked towards his cabinet to look for extra blanket. as soon as he found one he slowly walked out of the room whispering a soft goodnight to her.

"She got drunk over a guy Ahmed..."

Mirriallia's words lingered in his mind. As he lay on the sofa. He grabbed a book and read it. silently,trying to set his mind off the story he just heard. He continued to read the book but sleep overcame him and he finally dozed off.

The tired brunette ran out to the Hotels entrance and saw someone she really least expected the most.

"yo! Took you long enough.." he smiled at her "Im here to take you home"

Mirriallia gave him a hateful look and continued walking down the steps of the building, ignoring and passing right at him.

"wait..." he said grabbing hold of her wrist."Mirriallia"He said looking at her

"Let me go Dearka "She hissed shaking her hand out of his grasp

"Can we just talk?" Dearka pleaded, still he was holding her wrist

"Let me go or else I'll scream"She yelled at him pulling her hand, finally freeing it from his grasp.

"Mirria--" a hard sting was felt in his cheeks and a slapping sound echoed.

"Just leave me be will you?!" She hissed at him leaving him stunned. She ran to her car and started the engine. Just a few minutes, she was out of sight.

The tanned man sighed and walked inside his car. "I guess you dont need a ride home huh?" he said.

**The next day.**

Morning rays illuminated through the room. Cheerful chirps of birds were heard. Cagalli mumbled something inaudible and slowly fluttered her eyes open and it landed it on someone who was somewhat busy about something. The blonde could recognize nor see clearly what that person was doing. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"yeah Kira she's still asleep. Heck no!!I was out in my sofa sleeping and thanks to that Im suffering a back ache"he said on the phone.

"who's that?" she asked herself as she finally open her eyes clearly.She blinked several times and heat slowly rushed through her face.A blue haired man stood half dressed before her eyes. He had his pants on but he had no top also he had his towel draped on his head while he was talking on the phone, giving him the hawt look. And she freaked out and yelled."Wha-what are you doing in my room!!! " She screamed starting to throw stuffs at him.

"She's awake..." Athrun ducked and dodged the thick book aimed at him.

* * *

**So how was it:) Oh how I love revealing past experiences -snickers- Hope you guys like it!...PLease send reviews minna! Love you guys!! **

**Sore ja,**

**Freyris**


	10. Chapter 10

**Call for Love**

**Disclaimer:I dont own GSD/GS**

**A/n: ohh...Athruns dead! -snickers- Thanks for the reviews guys!...I've replied to you guys in the review reply, your questions and comments are answered there so please do check it out! thanks!! Heres chapter 10 Hope you guys like this!**

* * *

"who's that?" she asked herself as she finally open her eyes clearly.She blinked several times and heat slowly rushed through her face.A blue haired man stood half dressed before her eyes. He had his pants on but he had no top also he had his towel draped on his head while he was talking on the phone giving him the hawt look. And she freaked out and yelled."Wha-what are you doing in my room!!! " She screamed and starting to throw stuffs at him. 

"She's awake..." Athrun ducked and dodged the thick book aimed at him.

"K-Kira,I'll call yoouuu laaatttteerrr!! wahh!!! C-Cagalli!!" Athrun yelled on the other line"ooucch!! Nooo not my vase!!"

Kira heard loud thumps, yelling and breaking sounds. of course he never missed hearing Athruns painful yells. Ah music to my ears.

the brunette laughed out loud on his line as he heard Cagalli yell about something. Everytime he calls Athrun, something happens to him. If he didnt missed a step on the stairs, Athrun would be slipping on the floor. if he didnt slip. something happens to him. Its either good or bad though. I'd say the guy has some wierd luck or maybe thats how fate played with him

"What are you doing in my room you pervert!!" Cagalli yelled throwing his ming vase.

"Ahh!!"Athrun ran to catch the vase. Safe. He caught it but then his face met trash bin-san. So much for saving the vase. The vase rolled down and broke into pieces. While he on the other hand was out cold...

The blonde breathed heavily and examined her surroundings. A Chinese Ming vase shattered into pieces was beside Athrun, a metal trash bin ?since when did she own something like that, a fully airconditioned room all around I mean and... and a blue baby teddy bear printed pj's?!!? Finally, thanks to the angels above who happily dropped bricks at Cagalli, she finally realize. She **WASNT** at home nor her room AT ALL."Holy Cow!" She blurted out running to the out cold, still half dressed Athrun.

"H-hey you!!"Cagalli shooked the outcold lad "Wake up!"

"Oh! pretty butterflies!" Athrun said while his eyes were swirling

"I said wake up!!"she shook him more violently then slapping his face several times

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star..." Athrun head shook forward and backward as he continued singing like an idiot " how I wonder what you are..."

**(WARNING: what you are about to read is an improper stunt. Please dont try this at Home it is highly unwise...especially if your drunk or out cold. You've been warned)**

The blonde grew impatient and dragged him into the bathroom on his feet. "This worked last time when you were drunk..."Cagalli _evil plan_ pranced around her thoughts as she filled the beige ceramic tub with cold water "theres no difference with drunk and out cold anyways" Cagalli pulled Athrun and lifted his head hitting a bar of easy dissolving soap and falling in the tub. She smirked evily and dipped or more like dunked the out cold lads head in the icy cold water instantly waking Athrun.

"blurb...blurb..blurb!!" Athrun paddled his hands on the water telling the blonde that he's awake.

"Finally your awake" Cagalli said happily.

Athrun still had his eyes shut "ow my eyes..towel..towel" he said patting his hand in the air to the wall up to something he touched that felt like a warm dry cloth. Somehow it felt stuck so he leaned on it and wiped his wet face with it._'..i-its warm a-and **s-soft**?'_ Athrun opened his eyes and his emerald orbs grew...wide. The warm dry cloth he just used as a towel was the... pj's that Cagalli was wearing... not to mention he just rubbed his face on something he shouldnt have...(** I hope you guys got what I meant -wink-)**

"Y-YOU PERVERT!!!" Cagalli yelled blushing madly meeting her fist on his face.

After an hour Mirriallia arrive at the suite to find a heavily beaten Athrun lying on the sofa. He was holding a pack of ice against his swollen cheeks. He had two black spot on his eyes. One for the right and one for the left. He had another bruise on his left cheek and several bumps growing on his head.

Milly burst out laughing at him"Wha-What the heck h-happend to y-you" she said between her laughters,

"Ask her"Athrun pointed at Cagalli. Cagalli glared at him angrily and looked away.

"Wh-whats wrong with you two.." Milly giggled

Cagalli didnt speak nor reply and remained silent. Mirriallia knew she wont speak about it for a while. "Cagalli...I brought you a change of clothes. Go take a bath and change to this clothes." her brunette friend handed her a red paper bag. The blonde silently nodded and went to take a bath.

"okay...what happend to you? Tell me, you look like a swollen fruit pulp" Mirriallia snickered.

"Dont even try to laugh...Milly" Athrun warned her

"F-fine..so what happend anyways? Im guessing you got beaten up by her" Mirriallia looked at him with all the bruises around him. Athrun helplessly nodded

"Its...kinda embarassing"Athrun replied. Miracuriosly the red tint that appeared on his face was still visible despite his multicolored blue black and violet colored skin.

"Hmmm you did something bad did you" Milly smirked feeling something_** DID**_ happen."Come on tell me..."the brunette sneered

"I guess I cant hide everything from her best friend huh?"Athrun sighed in defeat and signaled her to come closer. Athrun whispered the events that happend earlier finally earning a loud laugh from Milly

"Oh gosh! I cant believe I missed such a thing!!" Milly almost died laughing. How ironic. Instead of getting pitied and cared he was being laughed at. A girl beating up a guy. Pathetic.

After a few more minutes, the blonde appeared in the living room wearing a sleeveless tank top and white skirt that ended on her knee and a one and a half inch high heels. She had her hair tied in a messy bun and she was holding her purse and the red paperbag

"Lets go home Milly..." She said glaring at Athrun

"Hmm...I guess your skipping work today?" Millly standing up from the couch and walking towards her friend

"Yeah...Im still feeling a little dizzy"Cagalli replied looking at her as she opened the door and stepped out of Athrun suite

"Hangover I suppose..." Mirriallia said "Hey, Athrun..We're leaving!..Thanks for taking **_GOOD_** care of my friend" the brunetted smirked "see you around here"

Athrun nodded and sighed " oh my aching back" he groaned as he pressed the ice pack on his other cheek "ouch..."

* * *

"Mmhhmm you know, that Athrun is really interesting dont you think?" Mirriallia said looking at Cagalli. 

"no..he's just a no good perverted jerk..." she replied as they entered the elevator that was descending down to the lobby

"Cagalli...its was an accident...besides is it even right to dip an out cold persons head in a tub filled with water??" Mirriallia said logically

"But he wouldnt wake up!" She retorted

"You could have slapped him back to his senses"the brunette started to scold her

" I did that...but he didnt wake up!...So i decided to dip him in the water..." Cagalli fiddled with her fingers "be thankful I didnt do Plan C...I was thinking of banging his head on the wall if Plan B (the water and tub) didnt work..."she mumbled softly

"CAGALLI!!" Mirriallia looked at her. Did her friend have a dangerous mind?.."you know...banging his head on the wall wont work either...He wont wake up..Im sure. You might end up with a dead Athrun in your hands dear!!" she said

"Okay..I take that back.." She sighed in defeat.

"your watching too much movies Cags..." Milly smirked..." I know you get those crazy ideas from the movies you have been watching"she giggled

"eheheh..."

I never had a dream--

"Oh.." Cagalli flipped her ringing phone open and answered it. " Hello?"

"Hey Sis" the voice said on the other line" you doing fine?"

"Yeah Kira Im alright..."Cagalli replied as she continued to walk out of the lobby to Milly's car.

"I heard from Athrun what happend...You didnt need to go that far Cags..." Kira said seriously

"I know, I got carried away... Go-me.." Cagalli opened the car door and hopped in as well as Milly, who started the car and soon they were driving

"Go apologize to Athrun alright...anyways I called because Mom phoned me earlier...She wanted me to tell you that..." Kira coughed

"that?" she asked him, ignoring what Mirr said

Kira coughed again and sighed " Yunna is going to ORB..." He said

"WHAT!! THAT ONE HELL OF BASTARD YUNNA is coming here??" Cagalli yelled causing Milly to stop the car immediately making a screeching sound. Cagalli launched forward and hit the dashboard "ooowww"

"WHAAATTTT!!!!" Milly eyes widend. She knew Yunna and she hated him to his guts.

"sheesh you and Milly didnt have to yell, you know" Kira said rubbing his poor eardrums "yeah..like I said that freaking cousin of ours is coming here Sunday next week and guess what?..." Kira grunted" Mom asked us to pick him up in the airport..." he said sarcastically

"Holy Cow...Someone please abduct me now!!" Cagalli pleaded

"Well, so far thats what mom told me, I have to hung-up sis...Lacus is calling me...bye"

"Oh yeah, your on your honeymoon"Cagalli remembered "alright bye..." and she hunged up.

Still they have their car stopped. Cagalli groaned and pulled her hair in frustration.

"why? oh why?" Cagalli cried in horror "why did that purple headed monkey not to mention my fruitcake freak cousin have to come?"

Mirriallia sighed and resumed her driving while Cagalli continued crying out curses about Yunna.

_'why the heck did he decide to come here?'_ Milly thought

Milly knew Yunna, he was Milly's classmate during their elementary years. Yunna would always tease Milly and Cagalli. But in the end he was always the one beaten up and for goodness sake he loved fruitcake, the fruitcake that should only exist during Christmas. He always ate fruitcake everyday thus earning the title fruitcake freak.

"Milly..." Cagalli rubbed her forhead" you should have told me to wear my seat belt"

"I did but you just ignored me..." Milly said turning at a corner

"when did you?" Cagalli groaned as she felt a bump on her forehead

"a while ago when you were talking with Kira...you just ignored me again" the brunette sighed as she stopped infront of a silver colored car "Hey, wanna have an early lunch? I found a great place!" She said cheerfully."I found out they have some great delicious cheesecake there"

"Cheesecake?! Alright!!"the blonde chirped happily "Let's go!!"

The two girls made it to Chef d' Angelo one of the famous restaurant downtown. It had an Italian atmosphere and had a perfect place to relax. The two took a seat near the restaurant garden and ordered their food.

"Okay, Cagalli...Tell me what happend last night...why were you drinking huh?" Milly suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Huh?! what do you mean ?" Cagalli asked innocently

"I heard from Athrun that you cried on him..." the brunetted grinned "but you were whispering Ahmeds name..." her voice softened.

Cagalli turned beet red. She remembered the events from yesterday. It started playing on her mind like a movie flick.

'haha...I just love cracking her up' Mirrialli played a victorious smirk on her lips "So?.." the brunetted leaned over and stared at her" You cant hide anything from me Cags..."

"Alright!! alright!!" she gave up...it was no use. Mirriallia knew her too well. She had no sweat cracking her up. " I...I heard a song that reminded me of him...and I lost my mind so I started drinking... then I didnt know what happend next." She explained sighing

"I see..." Mirriallia understood her "but before that..while you and Athrun were still dancing.." another sly smile curved on her lips

"Wha-what about that?" the blonde asked blushing

"Cagalli dear, dont play innocent with me...Last night, you two are the most _sweetest _couple dancing out there!! You even outshined the stars of the night Kira and Lacus" the brunette said **( hmm now that sounded like a JS prom?)**

"Milly what are you saying?"Cagalli looked at her then Milly started imitating what they did on the dance floor. She entertwined her hand on her own and her eyes began to sparkle like she just found a hawt man.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked raising a brow, slightly wierded out.

"Dont you get it?"Milly slammed her hands on the table and looked at her seriously " You two... looked sooo" she tapped her chin and thought "Intimate with each other.."

the moment Cagalli heard what Mirriallia said she spew out the water she drinking.

"WHAT??" Cagali yelled on top of her lungs. Everyone in the Restaurant looked at them as Cagalli gave an apologetic bow before hidding her face with her bare hands " Milly your nuts!! I met that guy not to long ago and your telling me that we look so intimate together?"

"Well that how I see it..." she replied sipping her newly served juice"Lacus and the others agree too...except for Kira though.."

"geez...I cant believe you guys..." the blonde rested her head on the table under her head was her arms crossed.

Mirriallia lightly giggled and patted her blonde head " Well who knows... He _migh_t be the right one for you..." She softly said

"huh?" the blonde looked up to her" you said something "

"uh..no nothing.." the brunette laughed

* * *

**mhhmm Mirriallia is starting to see something between them. Athrun and Cagalli theories are starting to pop out that brunette haha anyway hope you guys like this chappie... And I MUST WARN you guys again not to do anything stunt like what Cagalli had performed on Athrun. :) Please review**

**Sore ja,**

**Freyris**


	11. Chapter 11

**Call for Love **

**Disclaimer:I dont own GSD/GS **

**A/n: Finally an update -snickers- Oh, thank you so much for reviewing last chappie -does a little happy dancing- **

**Thank you so much for reviewing cottongreentea, Hagumi, Mage666,shiloah18,Canadain-Girl,Hades.Throne.Heiress, neji447,CagalliRules, Aishiteiru to itte kure,cagalliyulathha and to all those who had time to read this fic. Thank you! Now I wont hold it anylonger, Heres... **

**Chapter 11 **

* * *

Days past and everything seemed to turn out well. Cagalli was able to apologize to Athrun for acting too violent on him. She thought he would be mad at her but he wasnt as matter in fact Athrun was alittle happy that he was hurt like that. He called it _'Lifes Thrills'_. What the hell was that anyway? Cagalli offered him lunch as payment of what she had caused him. Especially the Ming Vase. 

"Cagalli" the young blue haired lad yelled running after the busy blonde

"What do you want now, Zala" She asked as Athrun walked beside her, keeping up withe her fast pace.

"Whats with the cold attitude? I thought your treating me lunch?" He grinned

The blonde stopped and looked at him " Oh yeah...I almost forgot about that!" a mischievous curve formed on her lips. She fumbled something in her pocket.' _where is it..._' She continued to search for the objext she was looking for and finally she found it. _'found it_' A childish grin formed on her face as she handed the small pink colored sheet to him

"Whats this?" He asked dumbfoundedly staring at the small sheet or rather a cafeteria stub slightly crumpled paper

"Cant you read? Thats my lunch treat for you...and Dont forget you still have to treat me and my friends in ZEN alright?" She smiled and walked off to her job

' _**Cafeteria : Free Spaghetti and A slice of Pizza **_'it read

Athrun smirked and slowly walked away the opposite from where the blonde took off 'She tricked me again'

* * *

Cagalli sighed tiredly and sat on her seat beside Milly " I hate being ordered around like this..." She complained. 

Their Supervisor Mrs Durrandal requested;more like ordered her to get some of the files delivered to the main office , then she was asked to buy dumplings since she was craving for it and since she's expecting, then she asked her to go buy some Strawberry and Watermelon Milkshake and so on.

"Cheer up, Cags. At least you get to walk around .unlike me Im starting to suffer a few feet cramps here" the brunette said trying to move her cramping foot and rotation her ankle.

"I'd be glad to change position with anytime Milly. Unfortunately, Mrs. Durrandal assigned me...as her _'go get this and that servant'_ " the blonde let out another tired sigh and wore her headset. Just in the nick of time before Talia Durrandal could even give another order, Cagallis phone rang and she had to answer it

"Yes, Household Department How May I help you?"she said cheerfully

" hey...Mrs Yula" the voice said

Cagalli massage her temple and sighed

"Oh great, If it isnt the great lord of terror" She said much sarcasm was in her voice "What do you want...are you not satisfied with your meal?"

"Well as a matter in fact I enjoyed it..." He replied

"You enjoyed the cafeteria food?" She blinked several times.Pure disbelief filled her face. Everyone hates cafeteria food!

"No but I did enjoy eating in some chinese food" Athrun said "and speaking of chinese food, why dont we eat there later huh? just you and me?"

"Well...I would..but..." Cagalli started. She felt Athrun smirking on the other line "I would if I was a mad girl going crazy and carving for chinese food.." She said "Unfortunately, Im not that kind...so its a no..."

"Really? But I can feel that you like Chinese" Athrun kidded

"haha not funny at all. Say that again and I swear your not only gonna recieve your head getting drowned on the tub. " She said slightly ticking off again. "Milly and Abby are eating with us...I am the one who's gonna decide were to eat so be sure to be here at exactly 7:00 alright..." She ordered" Agreed?...okay agreed.. See you" With that she hung up before Athrun could even answer.

_'you like playing games like that huh...'_ Athrun began plotting something evil on his mind. His '_Playboy'_ instinct started kicking back to action again.

**Later that evening , 7:28 pm...** yes he's late...

"Where the hell is that idiot?I told him to be here at exactly 7 and where the hell is that crazy no good for nothing idiot?"Cagalli said slowing growing irritated."I swear hes gonna meet something not very enjoyable if he dosent show up..." she said balling her fists

"Ah! ther he is Cags" Mirriallia said happily as she waved at Athrun who stepped out of the blue convertible "Hey Ath"

"Where the hell did you go?!" She yelled stomping her way towards him.

Athrun gave her a sly smirk "oh, those gestures wont get me Ath-" with out warning Athrun leaned over and lightly brush his moist lips on hers, instantly shutting the ranting blonde up.

"whoa, that was fast..." Mirriallia said in amusement. She never seen anyone instantly shut her blonde friend up immediately, not to mention Cagalli was in what they call _'uber pissed mood'._

"Abby did you get a picture of them??" Mirriallia squealed softly while Abby nodded

"Sure did...hah! this thing is priceless!!" Abby smirked evilly. staring at the priceless picture on her 2.3 megapixel camera phone

"Damn I should have brought my cammie with me..." the brunette said.

Athrun smiled in his small victory. "All right ladies, hop in the car.Cagalli said we're eating chinese tonight..." He said while he walked towards the his blue convertible

The two nodded their heads and grabbed the stilll shocked Cagalli.

My, If Kira knew what Athrun just did to her sister. Athrun would be better off a dead man by now. He just dug his own grave...and hopefully, if Cagalli ever snaps back, Hell will definetly break loose.

after a few turns to the left and right, they arrived in a small fancy Chinese Restaurants parking lot.

"Hey, Abby Help me with Cags..." Mirriallia said as she tried to pull Cagalli out of the car.

"Athrun...what kind of kiss did you give her!!" Abby yelled as she and her brunette friend help Cagalli on her feet.

"just a plain ol' kiss from me..." he said innocently looking at the girls. Well isnt he a gentleman, he wont even help the ladies with Cagalli.

"Plain old kiss my ass, you jerk!!!" the blonde yelled angrily.

"Finally" the two ladies sighed in relief as Cagalli snapped back from her la-di-doo land

"ah, about time..." Athrun smiled as he watch Cagalli marched right infront of him.

"I said we arent having Chinese!!..." she hollered

"Actually, Cags Chinese is good with us "Mirriallia said

"what your siding with that jerk?!?" she pointed at Athrun.

"No we arent but A hot soup would be good in a unexpected cold night... right?"Abby said smiling at her"Besides we're already here..."

After a few more arguments with this and that. Cagalli finally gave up and agreed with Chinese food. While eating Athrun began feeding Cagalli some dumplings and wontons. The fiesty blonde grew irritated than ever. She changed from chopsticks to fork and stabbed all the wonton on her fork. She stomped on Athrun left feet making him open his mouth in pain. Cagalll jammed the forkful of wonton in his mouth. She slowly pulled out the fork that was inside of Athruns mouth with out the wontons of course. The Rose lioness smiled in satisfaction as she watch Athrun struggle chewing down the food she just jammed in his mouth.Almost choking and all. The blonde laughed out loud at Athruns funny expression as he tried to swallow the food he was eating. Just then a fork jammed her mouth but this it was Athrun who took revenge.. Dumplings were stuffed in her mouth as Cagalli tried to chew the food. She grab her fork again and forked out the lemon chicken beside Mirriallia and jammed it once again in the blue haired lads mouth.Honestly they were slowly getting in each others nerve.

The two girls, Abby and Mirriallia ate silently while the other two did nothing but feed each other, jamming spoonful and forkful of everything. even the chili sauce and Soy sauce started to get involve. They were quite noisy but nobody bothered to stop them, fearing something might happen to themselves if they DID stop them,

"Athrun, your gonna pay for all of the food, you guys eaten alright" Mirriallia said as she finished her dish and watch the entertainment before her.

"Take (chew) (swallow) this !" Cagalli yelled smiling as she jammed a spoonful of mixed soy sauce and chili..

_'She's actually smiling...'_ Milly said to herself, amused as she watch Athrun turn red from the chili Cagalli began squirted on his mouth.

"Cagalli is sure enjoying this huh?" Abby whispered to Milly looking at them "Are this two a couple by any chance?"

"I wouldnt say that for now Abby..but who knows maybe in the near future they will..." the brunette smirked "As the saying goes..."_**The more you hate the more you love"**_ "

Abby giggled at what Mirriallia said "true...the more you hate the more you love..." "

**The Next Day **

Cagalli groaned as shifted to the left side of her bed. "t-tummy ache..."

She slowly sat up and groaned again. Last night was horrible. Different kinds of food were jammed in her mouth and she had to eat it all. Some, she didnt even chew properly. So did Athrun. A foreign sound churned in her stomach as she ran to the bathroom to do her own business. And you guys know what that means.

After a couple of minutes or so the blonde stepped out of the bathroom feeling a little more refreshed and good compared to a while ago.

"I dont feel like eating breakfast..."She mumbled to herself as she lied on her couch.

**RING!! **

Cagalli lazily stood up and grab her ringing phone

"Hello?"

"Sis!..."the voice said

"Oh, Kira. How was you honeymoon?" the blonde smiled as she sat back on the couch

" Ill tell you later but right now I want you to get ready..."Kira said on the phone

"What for?" she asked as she switched her television on.

Kira sighed on the phone and answered her question calmly."Did you forget, today is the day that you dreaded to come?"

"Holy Peanut butter!!! Today is Yunna's arrival!!?" She screamed on the phone

"You didnt have to scream..."Kira rubbed his ears. Luckily he isnt going deaf with Cagalli's yellings "Yes today is the day alright."

"Mommy, why did you have to be so cruel to us?" Cagalli asked mumbling to herself some colorful words.

"so you have anything in your mind?" Kira asked

"nothing but once he touches me, Im sure he will be seen twinkling with the stars above..."Cagalli said dangerously.

"uhh...yeah okay" the brunette said slowly growing scared at her sister."Anyways...Mom phoned us again he said he would be arriving around 1"

The blonde looked at her wall clock and it read 9:34 "4 hours left...Hey, Kira cant we just NOT go and pick that tea brain moron up?" She suggested groaing a little.

"you mean ditch him?"

"Yes!"

"Unfortunately, not..Aunt Isabelle is with him. that mama's boy..." Kira scoffed "We could If he was alone but--"

"I thought Mom said he's alone" Cagalli pouted, she scanned the channels in her television passing by Discovery Channel who was discussing about primeapes. Simply her mind began calculatin Primeapes equals Yunna...she silently snickered

"huh?...Change of plans, Aunty wanted to see how ORB looks like now so she tagged along with him" he replied "So, me and Lacus will pick you up in an hour so better get ready..."with that his brother hunged up leaving the blonde silent for a minute.

While preparing, Cagalli's doorbell rang. She ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey Cags!!" The brunette lady smiled at her

"Milly, what are you doing here?" Cagalli asked wondering.

"Well, I thought we could go out, you know have fun in the sun once in a while" She happily said flashing her white teeths at her.

"I wish I could do that but I have other plans today go-me!" She said letting her enter her apartment

"Hmm...well then "Mirriallia tapped her chin " Can I tag along?" a grin formed on her face

"Well you could I suppose but...Im sure your so called fun in the sun would turn to fun with the gun..." she smirked**(i really have no idea what im typing here...i just heard it from my brothers...wierd ) **

"Fun with the gun? What do you mean?" Mirriallia cocked her head on the side

"Never mind that but take it literally alright...Yunna is coming today... And in a few hours we'll be picking him up in the airport. So? Still wanna come?" Cagalli said fixing her hair, clipping it on the side.

"Now thats what I call fun alright..."Mirriallia eyes glinted evily. _'now, where did dad hide his M16 rifles again...?_'

Just then they heard a honk from outside.

"That must be Kira..." Cagalli said grabbing her mini back pack. "Lets go Milly" She yelled

"Alright.." Milly stepped out of the apartment and waited for Cagalli to finish locking the door.

The two girls ran down and stopped on the side of the van. As it swung open

"hey gorgeous!"

"and why are you here?" the blonde asked as her eyebrows start twitching

"uh,...Cagalli...why dont you just hop in the car. We'll explain why Athrun is here with us...later"Kira said and look at Milly "You too Milly"

On the way to ORB National Airport and Shuttle service

"So tell me why this.. jerk is with us?" Cagalli asked coldly

"aww...What you dont want me in here?" Athrun pretend to be hurt and placed his hands on his chest to add more effect in his acting. "I just wanted to hang out with my friends thats all" He said acting cute which Cagalli thought was horrible..

"Act all you want, moron. If it werent for Lacus. I would have kick your butt out of this van and let you get runned over by car or trucks minutes ago." She replied

"Hmm are you saying you want another shot from yesterday huh?" Athruns sly smile formed in his lips, ignoring her statement earlier. He just loved teasing her.

"Shut up!!" Cagali jabbed him on the ribs and glared at him

"Alright alright" he smirked and lightly blew her bangs but then he recieved a painful whack on the head. Something hard hit him.

"Zala, quit playing hookie games with my sister..." Kira said as he retrieve back his steel poster of Lacus and resumed driving as the red light turn green.

Cagalli muffled her laughter as she watch Athrun rub his growing lump on the head. Then blinked. Zala...?

_'now isnt that familiar..._' she thought.

"W-wait...Zala??" Mirrialli blinked several times "your Athrun ZALA??" she pointed at him eyes widend

"Yes why?" Athrun looked at her strangely

"that means...the rumor was true Cagalli!!"Mirriallia said shaking the blonde who was in deep thought.

"Ah! now I remember!!" Cagalli said "Zala, is the family who owns the Sunrise hotel...which means..."She trailed off "Oh, what the..Sh--- Your the owner!!!" She yelled looked at Athrun who was just staring at them

"why yes? Anything wrong with that?" Athrun asked

Kira and Lacus chuckled at the two girls reactions

"Hey, Cagalli...you didnt know Athrun is the owner of the hotel?" Kira asked looking at the mirror.

"No-uh...He never told me that!!" she said

"you never asked"Athrun smiled at the blonde "and what about the rumor you just said Milly?"

"oh nothing, I just over heard my co-workers talking about the owner of Sunrise living in the hotel thats all"She said as she leaned on the soft cushioned seat.

Cagalli mumbled a few curses then remained quiet. Not to long after their discovery about Athrun. They arrived at the airport.

The place was crowded. REALLY crowded I mean. A lot of foreigners were seen walking around the airport. Some were waiting for the plane. Some just arrived from a flight. They gang arrived in the airport in time. The plane from States just landed and people on board the plane slowly stepped out in an accordingly manner. Cheerfully welcoming the ORBs atmosphere in their lungs.

"Here comes another of my nightmares come true..."the blonde softly muttered.

"I wonder where Aunty is.."Kira wondered as they stood in the waiting area.

A few minutes more still no one came and our little blonde girl is starting to grow rather impatient. until..

"ah,I finally found you My ever so sweet sunflower!!!"

Cagalli frozed...

* * *

**Yes another cliffy!!...I bet you guys know who said that am I right? Anyways I hope you liked this chappie :) hurrah! Advance hamburdei to me on wed -giggles- Im another year older...-death wails- Anyways, a review would be a nice birthday gift from you guys! -smiles- hehe XD**

**Sore ja! **

**Freyris **


	12. Chapter 12

**Call for Love**

**Disclaimer:I dont own GSD/GS**

**A/n:Waii!! another update! Gomenasai minna but I might not be able to entertain your questions for a while. But if you do have one please say so and I'll gladly answer them as soon as I have the time...coz right now im going crazy studying for the college entrance tests...so...my mind is totally messed up. This chapter was pending for a week already and I have little time to update. Forgive my errors, mistakes, misspelled words or phrases and grammar. Hope you guys enjoy this:) I made this extra long because I might not be able to update for a few weeks or maybe months so I hope you guys enjoy this to the fullest:)**

* * *

"ah,I finally found you My ever so sweet sunflower!!!" 

Cagalli frozed...

That voice send chills down her spine. She could sense him nearing her yet she didnt want to turn around instead she raised her fist on shoulder level and swung it backwards and BINGO!...she manage to hit him hard on the face. Smiling victoriously she turned around and gasped

"Oh my! Yunna are you alright?!!" She covered her laughing mouth and looked at him as if she was worried. Everyone sweatdropped as they watch her act.

_'my what a good actress she is'_ Athrun smirked as he turn his gaze to semi-unconcious person near his feet**.( for those who are confused, Yunna landed near Athrun)**

"Yu-kun!!"A lady around her late forties ran towards the lying purple haired guy. "What happend to him?" She asked looking at them

"Oh, Aunty...Uhmm, Yunna slipped when he came running to me...I mean us.." She lied smiling at her

"I see...Geez..you can be soo clumsy dear..." Isabelle said helping his son up."Cagalli-chan, Kira-kun...I leave Yunna in your hands for a while...I have to collect our luggage first " She said running off to the baggage area.

Kira nodded lightly as he looked at Yunna, leaning on a pillar.

"Hey Kira can I hit him some more?" Cagalli asked grinning

"Your crazy! And what will you say if Aunty sees his _'precious son'_ beaten like a pulp..." Kira asked knowingly

"hmm...he got runned over by some rabid fangirls running after a certain celeb?" She replied still the grin on her face was plastered on her face.

Kira laughed. "You know, I never cease to wonder how your mind works sis..." Kira smiled at her

"You'll never know dear brother...so anyway...Im gonna give him a piece of my-" Cagalli stopped as she found the person leaning on the pillar, missing."now where did that idiot go?"

Then a pink rose and and arm slowly wrapped around her. Cagalli jolted up in surprise and pushed him away.

"Get away from me...you idiot..." She said

"Aww...honey plum, Is that the way you should talk to your fiance..?"the purple freak asked moving closer to her."So did you keep our ring?"

The blonde pulled her hair in frustration "ughh!!Yunna, let me clear this to you...First of all, we arent engaged or so whatever. Second..the ring? "She scoffed and slapped her forehead"the ring for petesake!! That stinking ring you gave me before just came out from your favorite cereal box when we were. What?! just barely three years old? its practically worthless!! and Lastly, I'd rather throw myself in a sea filled with sharks than date out with you..."She said pointing a finger at him angrily

"I dont care honeybunch...And the ring...It doesnt matter where it came from. All I know is its filled with my love for you..." he said coming closer to her as he placed a hand on his chest as if expressing his love for her.

"Stop calling me pet names will yah? I threw your stupid ring that came from Capt. Crunch in the toilet a long time ago... so get away from me.Your getting to close." She said balling her fist.Feeling REALLY uncomfortable with their 'closeness' Yunna ignored her and just moved closer to her

"Hey...Didnt you hear what she said?!" The voice said grabbing Yunna's shoulder

"Huh?" Yunna turned around and faced a blue haired man "What do you want?" he asked rudely

"Get away from her.."He said seriously glaring at him.

Cagalli took this chance to run away from Yunna and walk back towards Milly and the others.

"Mind your own bussiness blue boi..." with that he earned Athruns oh-so-happy punch...

"Nice!!" Cagalli and Kira smirked happily while Milly flashed her camera."Nice punch!"she said as she stared at the image on her digicam. Athruns fist met with Yunnas face damn hard, almost deforming his face.

Blood trickled on Yunnas chin. He grinned and wiped of the blood with the back of his hand. "Who the hell are you anyway?" Yunna yelled as he

"her boyfriend.."Athrun smirked earning a big whack on the head "owww!!!" he cried

"WHO SAID YOUR MY BOYFRIEND!??"

"WHO SAID YOUR HER BOYFRIEND HUH??!"

The twins said angrily hitting Athrun on the head several times without stopping.

"uhmmm..Kira, Cagalli...You better stop hitting Athrun on the head."Lacus said her voice filled with concern."Your causing him to lose his brain cells !!"

"Yeah..the guy might loose **_all _**of his brain cells if you keep on doing that. "Milly agreed"He might get degraded from a smart perverted guy to a plain moronic wacko"

"Haha not nice Milly..." Athrun said covering his head. Kira finally restrained himself but it seems like Cagalli was still enjoying it.

"Cagalli if you dont stop...I'll have to do something you wont like..."Mirriallia grinned as she brought out her phone. "Hey, Kira I have something you might wanna see.."Milly said. Cagalli immediately stop and ran to Millly and grabbed her phone before her brunette friend was able to show the 'picture of her and Athrun last night' to Kira.

"huh?"Milly blinked as she felt her orange phone disappear.

_'phew...safe.._'Cagalli deleted the picture and smiled in relief

**(I wouldnt say so Cagalli. Abby still has a copy of it.)**

"Kira-kun, Cagalli-chan!!" their aunt half sung their names

the twins sighed and turned their heads towards their Aunty and cousin.. "Hai?"

"Well...Would you guys mind if you drop us off in the Renaissance Hotel? Via told me she had reserved a room for us there.." she said brushing her light colored violet hair and draggin her two large blue luggages

"uh... Sure thing Aunt.."Kira nodded

Her aunt smiled and noticed a few more people tagging along with the twins.

"umm Before we go Kira-kun, Would you mind introducing me to your friends here?" She smiled warmly

"Oh, yeah...Lets see. This is my wife Lacus, then the girl next to her is Mirriallia Haww and lastly the guy on the end beside your son is Athrun Zala " Kira explained pointing at them one at a time

"I see..Well its very nice to meet you guys"

"Its a pleasure to meet you too Madam."Lacus said bowing

"uhm Its nice to meet you too"Milly and Athrun said

Kira and the others exited the airport and road the van. Athrun and Yunna were exchaging glares. Isabelle tried to stop Yunna from acting so arrogant towards Athrun but wouldnt stop. More or less he acted like a 5 year old kid trying to pick a fight from stealing his candy.

As soon as Kira and the others dropped Yunna and her mothers things in the hotel. Isabelle asked them if they could bring her to the 'Mall of ORB '. It was the biggest mall in ORB. They have everything you dreamed of in there. Just name it. From power tools to frilly little pink dresses. From small stores to bigtime botiques like Chanel, Zara and more. Gundams are ofcourse there too. Plastic model though. **(hehe)**

**In the mall**

"Alright! you kids go have fun while I go explore the mall"Isabelle said handing a couple of bills to Kira " I trust you with the cash Kira. Yunna isnt the most reliable person when it comes to cash." She whispered to Kira

"MOTHER!! Yunna yelled in embarassment.

"Hush, child. Now kiss you mother. Im off to my shopping spree" She said leaning her cheeks on Yunna's head.

"Mother!...just go enjoy the mall!"Yunna yelled turning red in embrassment and pushing her away.

"Alright, alright.."with that she took off. Faster than a speeding torpedo.

"Momma's boy.."Cagalli said laughing

Yunna looked at Cagalli. The blonde stop laughing as she watch Yunna grin.

"Ne? Cagalli, my sweet petunia. Lets go to the movies and watch some thing romantic?" He asked holding her hand

"In your dreams!!" Cagalli yelled pulling Yunna's cheeks hard.

"Lets go to a Karaoke bar!!" Mirriallia said punching her fist in the air.

"yeah! That would be fun."Lacus said agreeing on the suggested idea and grabbing Kira."Lets go!"

Kira scratch his chin and thought. " alright"

The group looked for a nice Karaoke bar and found one which has a great view of the sea. From afar you could see dolphins jumping and twirling in the air then landing on the sea with a big splash.

"This place is great! " Cagalli said running to the window."ah! there are dolphins!!" Her eyes sparkled with joy as if it was her first time to see dolphins. She giggled as she watch the big dolphin which she assume was the mother of the small dolphin jumping along her in synchronize manner.She looked like a child recieving a birthday present

Athrun glanced at the happy Cagalli and slightly blushed. Milly stood beside him and smirked "mmhmm...isnt it an interesting view" Milly said. the view she was talking about was the smiling Cagalli. "Do your best."

"Huh?!! what?" Athrun looked at her confusedly

"Oh nothing..."with that she left and sat beside Lacus.

As Kira was settling their payment for the use of the karaoke room. Yunna was starting to scan the song book together with Lacus. Milly was busy scanning the food menu mumbling something about what drink would she order. Athrun was staring constantly at Cagalli who was smiling as she enjoy the beautiful scenery outside.

"Alright!!I'll be first to sing!!" Yunna volunteered grabbing the mic and walking towards Cagalli"I want to serenade my belove Cagalli"he kneeled on one knee infront of her and kissed her hand which Cagalli immediately pulled away.

_'hah! beloved...Dont make me puke!_' Athrun said to himself

Yunna smiled at Cagalli and twirled around without noticing that the cord was slowly wrapping around his ankles. Cagalli smirked evily and tugged the microphone cord."gahk!" and Yunna tripped. leaving Cagalli laughing.After that Yunna stood up and ignored what happen and pressed the song number in the remote.

Then the song started

Yunna went on the stage provided by the room. He wiggled his butt which somehow grossed out the audience.

**_Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy _**

**_I'd like to clip your wings _**

**_so you can't fly I am in love and it's a crying shame _**

**_And I know that you're the one to blame_**

**_Hey hey set me free Stupid Cupid_**

**_stop picking on me_**

"Uh, Kira can you excuse me for a minute...I think Im gonna puke!" Cagalli said running out of the room covering her mouth

"Me too..blech!!" Athrun said

Soon the two came back and Yunna was having a duet with Lacus. Unfortunately for Kira, Lacus was making a new friend here...Kira sighed and massaged his temple..

The two finished and sat on their seats. Lacus grabbed her mango juice and silently sipped it. "Im tired..."

Kira smiled at her "you sang well...Im totally in love with you even more."He leaned on her and whispered in her ears, resulting a bright red.

"Hmm who will sing next?" Milly tapped her feet and smirked naughtily. She pulled Lacus to her before Kira could even kiss her cheek and whispered something leaving the others confuse. Lacus nodded and smirked "Alright...Cagalli why dont you sing?"

"EH!!?" the surprise blonde stood up in shock

"Yeah yeah hunny-bunch sing for me.." Yunna said smiling at her

"Wh-what...?I dont w-wanna sing"the blonde stuttered waving her hands refusingly.

"Hmm I guess you cant sing huh?" Athrun smiled evily "Aww, poor little Caggy cant sing even a single note!!" Athrun teased her while Kira hit him in the head again

"Stop teasing Cagalli..."Kira said

"Ah! Tell me Athrun how many brain cells did you lose this time?" Mirrialli snickered. Athrun looked at her, lifting two fingers. "two?"

"Two thousand Milly"Athrun kidded and turned his attention back to Cagalli

"So then why dont you sing, Mr. Smarty-pants." Cagalli dared Athrun looking at him somewhat ticked off

"Well, I can sing anytime, dollface..."Athrun said smiling at her. His _'play-boy'_ ego was slowly kicking back into action again.

"Sing my goddess.."Yunna piped in

"Shut up Yunna..No one asked you to speak.." Cagalli yelled at him

"stingy as ever...but I like it..." Yunna said grinning and shutting up grabbing the magazing infront of him.

"Well?" Cagalli looked at Athrun again

"Nope...You sing...or are you too embarassed to let us here your scary voice? A voice that can shatter the world into pieces...huh?" Athrun traced her jawline with his soft warm finger and smirked

To Cagalli, that was the last draw. She grabbed the microphone and choose a song.

"Ah, she's mad..." Athrun said smiling in satisfaction. Cagalli moved on to the remote and punched in the number code of the song angrily."Cant sing my ass...I'll make you eat your words Zala...You dont know what I can do." she mumbled to herself.Actually, when she was younger her mother used to forced her to join singing contest. Despite her protests before that she didnt want to sing and cant sing, she always ended up bringing home the bacon.Strange but true.

The song started with a sweet melody. Cagalli followed the beat and rhythm of the struming guitar and started swaying a little. Lacus smiled and yelled "Go Caggy!!" along with Mirriallia "Ah!! My honey!! Go sing your heart out!!" Yunna yelled. Kira whistled while Athrun just plainly sat on the seat staring at her.

Cagalli sung the first few words of the song and Athrun was left in trance already.' She's _better than I thought she would be...much better..._' Athrun closed his eyes and listened to the angelic voice. Cagalli was always yelling and shouting with her so called tomboyish voice but this was the first time he ever heard the 'femine' side of her.

_**kaze wa mou tsumetai keredo **_

_**natsukashii sora no nioi ga shita n' da **_

_**HO-MU kara umi ga mieru **_

_**kono basho de kimi wo sagashiteru**_

_**kisetsu hazure **_

_**SA-FUBO-DO ni ano**_

_**natsu wa kitto ikiteru**_

_**taiyou wa zutto**_

_**oboete ita hazu sa nee kikoeteru?**_

_**namida wa misenai tte **_

_**kimi wa sou itte **_

_**boku-tachi wa futari te wo futta **_

_**sayonara wa iwanai **_

_**dakara te wo futta **_

_**yuuyake ni kieta I remember you**_

after the song ended, she smirked victoriously. "Well?"

Kira whistled and smiled at her. Yunna was somewhat going gaga. Lacus and Milly gave her a two thumbs up as they watch the score on the screen appear. ...100... a pure juicy hundred percent...

"hah! top that ZALA!!" Cagalli said shoving the mic on his face.

Athrun greatfully accepted the mic "your not bad I expected you to be...dollface" he replied smiling at her and pressing a few numbers on the remote. The girls sat silently as they watch Athrun step on the stage. This was actually the first time they'll here Athrun sing so they were curious. Kira got 2 empty glasses and covered his ears, one for each while Yu-kun glared at him as Athrun winked at Cagalli.

Cagalli saw him wink at her and pretended to barf. Then he began singing.

**_Just an ordinary song _**

**_To a special girl like you_**

**_From a simple guy _**

**_Who's so in love with you_**

Mirriallia smirked as she watch Athrun sing. Lacus snickered and looked at Cagalli. Somehow they felt the song was dedicated to Cagalli.

**_I may not have much to show_**

**_No diamonds a glow No limousines _**

**_To take you where you go_**

Kira slowly removed his so called ear protectors and listened to Athrun calm singing voice "He's pretty good himself..." He whispered to Lacus who nodded "I was expecting his voice would sound like a banshee scream or something..." Lacus giggled and looked at him "I want you to sing later alright?" She said while Kira turned pale. " Cant I just humm?"he asked " nope.." with that lacus ended their little conversation and listened to Athrun.

**_But if you ever find yourself _**

**_Tired of all the games you play _**

**_When all the world seems so unfair _**

**_You can count on me to stay _**

**_Just take sometime to lend an ear _**

**_To this ordinary song_**

Athrun stepped down the stage and approached Cagalli. He kneeled over and sang his words. He lifted her hand, kissing her hand and caressing her cheek. The moment he came incontact with her warm palms and face, Cagalli immediately felt stunned and motionless. She stared at him as he stood up and wink at her again. He went back to the stage and smiling as he continued to sing up to the last stanza. He was grateful Kira didnt charge him like a toro ond threw him out the glass window.

**_Just an ordinary song_**

**_To a special girl like you _**

**_From a simple guy _**

**_Who's so in love with you.._**

and the song ended. The song had a hidden meaning which the blonde had never noticed although there were some parts that they thought was ironic in his part. Still Milly and Lacus were the only one who clearly understood it. In fact Cagalli was quite ignorant and clueless with those give a hint thing when it comes to relationships. After her bitter relationship with Ahmed she shutted her heart from loving and falling for other men but someone right before her might be able to unlock it somehow.

--drum rolls--

"Hah! 100" Athrun jumped with joy as he watched the screen show his score. "See..told you I could sing.." Athrun said. He was about to seat on the bean bag but Cagalli pulled the bean bag out of his range and he dropped on the floor, butt flat!

"that hurts..."Athrun massaged his aching butt and was about to yell at Cagalli when she saw her laughing. And that made him blush. "_cute and lovely_" his mind said smoothly.

"Alright Kira...your turn!!" Lacus pushed her husband on the stage and choose a song for him. "Dont worry hubby...this is easy...you can sing this" with that she left and sat on her respective seat. Yunna was fast asleep already and snoring . Mirriallia brought out her eye liners and other cosmetics and drew something on Yunnna's sleeping face.

"Go!!"Cagalli yelled "hope you dont break our eardrums Kira!!" She yelled jokingly

"Oh, I will sis, I will" he replied chuckling

Kira sang his song with a shaky voice. the song started with a piano then violins,chime, cello and other instruments joined in.

**_S-shizuka ni kokyuu_**

**_kasane awaseta _**

**_yasashii toki no naka de_**

**_tsuki no hikari wa _**

**_futari wo terashi _**

**_yami ni shiroku saita_**

**_donna fuu ni tsutaete _**

**_donna fuu ni kanjite _**

**_fushigi shizen kimi to ireba _**

**_itsumo HONTO no kokoro ni tsunagaru_**

**_boku ni totte dekiru koto subete sasagetai _**

**_kimi to iru mirai egaite _**

**_itoshisa ni ai wo kome _**

**_afuredasu omoi wo _**

**_dakishimete Shining Tears_**

After Kira sang, they rested a bit and sang again.Kira sang with Lacus in the song of **Broken Vow**.Mirriallia sang her favorite song "_**Please**_" featuring Cagalli and Lacus. Athrun too sang with Yunna and Kira with the song **'Livin la vida Loca'** and Finally, Athrun got his most awaited prayer of the day: to sing with Cagalli.

the song started with a sweet melody.A soft tune of the piano accompanied by a violin and harp was heard. The two stood a feet afar from each other. Cagalli nervously grasp her mic while Athrun just looked at her.

**_There are times _**

**_When I just want to look at your face _**

**_With the stars in the night_**

Athrun stared as he walked closer Cagalli.He nodded his head, signalling her part was about to be sang

**_T-There are times When I just want to feel your embrace In the cold night I just can't believe that you are mine now._**

Cagalli sang nervously, her voice was little shaky.

**_You were just a dream that I once knew _**

**_I never thought I would be right for you_**

**_I just can't compare you with, anything in this world _**

**_You're all I need to be here with Forevermore..._**

She continued on as Athrun joined in the middle of the song.

Kira and Lacus closed their eyes as they listen to them. Their voice blended well. Cagalli's soprano voice mixed magnificently with Athruns Altos and slight tenor.

Mirriallia snapped some pictures of Athrun and Cagalli, Kira and Lacus, Yunna, herself and all of them. One of her hobbies I suppose. It was like as if Photography was her thing.

**_You were just a dream that I once knew_**

**_I never thought I would be right for you _**

**_I just can't compare you with, anything in this world as _**

**_endless as forever our love will stay together _**

**_You were wrong I need to be here with forevermore._**

The two finished their song.As Athrun wrap an arm around her shoulder and planted a quick kiss on the forehead. Luckily, Kira didnt see this but the two girls did. Yunna was out of the room doing his own bussiness in the bathroom.

Cagalli stared at him and stomped on his feet."Dont ever do that!!.." She whispered in his ear dangerously" or else..."she pointed at the window and trudged down the stage yawning.

Athrun shrugged his shoulder as smiled at himself _**'thats what I like about you**_..' _'okay..now just shut up'_ **_'oh, come on pal! theres no point in denying those things called Feelings right?'_** ' _yeah yeah, I'll tell her..THAT...someday.._' Athrun stepped down the stage and stretched his arms **_'I dont know pal. but do tell her as soon as possible before anyone steals her...'_** _'yeah yea_...'

"hmm I wonder how your Aunt is doing?" Lacus wondered as she admired the paintings hung above them.

"who knows?..Hey, theres still some cash left...Anyone for a quick dinner or what?"the brunette asked looking at them then to Yunna who just arrived from the comfort room.

"Sure Hibiki..."Yunna said exiting the room. Mirriallia muffled her laughter as he watch the purple freak step out of the room.

"Whats wrong Milly?" Cagalli asked. Mirriallia laughed out loud as she couldnt contain herself anymore. She tried explaining it to them through actions but it seems like they didnt get it. Just then Yunna went back in the room.

"Hey, I said lets go!"he yelled at them. Cagalli burst out laughing as soon as she saw Yunna. then the others laughed out as well. Cagalli joined the laughing Mirr on the floor and pounded her hands on the cofee table.

Yunna had a 'third eye growing on the forehead, then blue eye shadow on his eyes, big red swirls on his cheeks and a big mole drewn beside his left nose, he also had lipstick on his lips and blush on everywhere'

Lacus muffled her laughter and showed Yunna a mirror. The purple freak shrieked like a 5 year old girl and ran to the bathroom.

"Hey, Yunna We'll be in the Shakeys alright!!" Kira yelled on the hallway.

"Geez Milly, and who said I was going overboard with tricks huh?" Cagalli smirked

"heh!...I just missed doing that to him. Cracks me up everytime..."Milly giggled collecting herself up and cleared her throat. "Alright lets go to Shakeys"

* * *

**and there. I hope you didnt get sleepy in the middle of reading the chappie. :) Thanks for the reviews last chappie guys! Hope to read more from you. Im really sorry I cant answer your questions now but like I mentioned above if you have questions feel free to ask me but I cant answer it right away since Im a little busy.**

**Songs used:**

**Stupid Cupid-Mandy Moore**

**I remember you- YUI**

**Just an ordinary song- Janno Gibbs**

**Shining Tears- Souchirou Hoshi**

**Forever more- Regine Velasquez**

**Please Review!**

**Domo Arigatou Minna-san!**

**Soreja!  
Freyris;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Call for Love**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam SEED/Destiny...**

**A/n: yey! here's another chappie! Hope you guys like it:D**

* * *

"Hmm meat lovers sounds good what do you think Kira?" Lacus shifted her eyes to her husband who was in deep thought. "Kira?" 

"Pepperoni or Pasta? Pepperoni or Pasta..." the brunetted eyed the two dishes on the menu, thinking and choosing what to order...seriously.

"Um, Sir would you li--"The waiter 's eyes shrinked in terror as Kira throw hair raising glares at him. He could almost see Kiras dark aura emitting around him "uh..um.. I-I'll g-go and t-take the others o-ord-der first s-sir"then the black haired waiter ran to the other side of the table,frightened.

"ah! Mr. Waiter. I'll have chiken and mojos, then buffallo wings and Coke please"Cagalli said placing her order

"Geez, can you eat all of those? You could have just ordered a single dish" Athrun said looking at her, with his brow slightly raised up.

"I can eat whatever I want Mister!"She replied rather irritatedly "and also add another basket of Mojo's please!"she smiled as she turned her attention to the waiter.

"Hai, and what about you sir?" the waiter asked turning to Athrun with a pad on his hand.

"Lets see, do you guys serve meat stuffed cabbage?" He asked

"Pardon?"The waiter said looking at him a little wierdly and quite confusedly

"Meat stuffed Cabbage..."Athrun repeated

"Um...Im sorry sir but we dont serve that kind of dish."

"He's right Athrun. This is Shakeys after all a "Pizza Parlor"? " the blonde said qouting her words."This isnt some wierd restaurant who serves some wierd dish...like yours" she added

"Hey! thats my favorite dish!!" Athrun retorted

"whatever..."Cagalli blew him off and began talking to Mirriallia.

Athrun sughed and quickly scanned the menu"Anyway, I'll just have Spaghetti and meatball"Athrun said closing his menu "and a bottle of water.."

"hai..." the waiter nodded and jotted down the ordered food. He nervously approah Kira and he could sense a faint aura from Kira.."Uhmm sir? Your orders??"

"both...Pepperoni pizza and spaghetti Meatballs..."Kira smiled kindly. Kira looked like a different person when he's serious.

"and a party size Meat lovers pizza please"Lacus added

"Hai.."The waiter sighed "Your orders will arrive within 15 minutes.Please wait for a while...enjoy your stay"with that he dashed to the kitchen.

"Alright...who's the chicken head who did that hideous drawings on my face?" Yunna said angrily. But no one replied and just looked at him."whi--"he was cutted off by someone.

"Cagalli?...Your Cagalli right?" the voice said from behind the blonde

Cagalli snapped out of her thoughts and felt cold, somewhat anger filled her heart the moment she heard the voice. A screeching sound of the chair was heard and the group looked at her. Athrun stared at her and couldnt see her bright amber eyes behind her golden bangs

"It is you!!" The voice said happily.

"Ahmed..."Mirriallia hissed softly glaring at the man. Athrun looked at the man standing behind Cagalli, he looks a year older than her, he suppose. He had light brown hair and a pair of green eyes. Compared to Athrun's green emerald ones, Ahmed's eyes were nothing. I'd say the guy was just an average guy nothing to special or great about him. Just the average guy you see around.

The blonde balled her fist and lifted her head. "Well if it isnt Mr.Ahmed El Fasi"She sarcasticaly "what a surprising coincedence?"

"Whats with the formalities huh? Arent we '_friends_'" he said smiling at her. "So how have you been huh?"

Mirriallia wanted to hit this guy square in the face, is he mocking her _friend_?..

"FYI! I've been extremely HAPPY!!" she said forcing a smile at him, still her fist were somewhat trembling, her nails slowly dugged on her soft skin

"I see, Hey you know, Micah wants to see you again. She wanted to asked you if you can prepare a baptisimal cloth design for her" Ahmed asked happily."You know, we've been thinking if you could be the godmother of our ba--"

"Im sorry Ahmed..but I have to go somewhere..."With that the blonde ran away from the restaurant. All his talking was definetly burning like hell to her. Every single word stabbed her heart. Pains from the past resurfaces from the bottom of her heart and memories from the past slowly play in her mind once again.

"Cagalli!!" Athrun, Kira and Ahmed yelled all at the same time as they watch the blonde run away out of the restaurant

Athrun stood up from his seat and looked at Kira " Kira, I'll go after her..."

Kira was about to complain but he felt Lacus squeeze his hand tightly as if telling him to let Athrun go. The brunette turned to his wife and Lacus nodded "Alright...Im counting on you..."

"Thanks..." with that Athrun dashed out the door.

Mirriallia turned to Ahmed "Hey, you!! You know, Im amaze that you still have the guts to play around with Cagalli like that..."She yelled looking at him hatefully.

"You have some guts to tell my sister to be your freaking childs godmother.."Kira hissed dangerously looking at him.

"Eh?"

"Isnt breaking my friends heart enough?" Mirriallia balled her fist "My goodness, you and your wife even have the nerve to ask Cagalli to design clothes for your childs baptism?!? after all the things you've done to her?!?For your information, she doesnt want to see your digusting face again!" She hollered at him. She wanted to hit him so bad

"Mi-Mirr, I.."Ahmed was lost at words.

Kira marched over him and grabbed him by his collar.

"Kira!!" Lacus yelled running after him. Trying to stop him since he was starting to scare and draw the peoples attention

"Listen...BUDDY" Kira hissed " Dont ever show disgusting face infront of my sister or any of us...EVER. AGAIN. "Kira said dangerously "Or else..this isnt the only thing you'll get..." he punched Ahmed hard on the face sending him flying to the restaurants stone pillars

"Kira stop it!" Lacus yelled restraining her husband to further cause any chaos in the area.

Ahmed blinked several times _'wh-whats with this people?'_ He wiped the blood on his face and slowly stood up.

* * *

Athrun ran around the mall looking for the blonde "Damn!...why did this mall have to be so big... " he cursed softly as he search for a certain blonde. He ran everywhere, passing by every botique, stores, food chains and restuarant, still there was no sign of the blonde. He was about to call her on the phone when he passed by a small garden outside. Athrun decided to check the garden out, hoping she would be there and he was right. He found her sitting on the bench sobbing. He ran to her and sat beside her. 

"Cagalli..." He said looking at her.

"Why are you here?" She yelled wiping her tears."Leave me alone!!"

He sighed and looked at her _'stubborn as ever'_ "You know, I cant do that. I came here looking for you...The others are worried about you" He replied scooting closer to her and wrapping his arms around her to an embrace

"What are you doing?! Let me go Athrun!!" She yelled pounding his chest "Let me go!" she tried to free herself from his embrace but he wouldnt let her go. His embrace were too strong but gentle

"Hush, Cagalli...just let it out..."He said patting her back lightly "Just let it out...".

Cagalli looked at him with tears starting to form and then she finally broke down and cried again.

"Why?...why does it hurt...?" She cried on his chest.

"Its okay Cagalli..."Athrun softly whispered soothing her hair "I wont leave you...so just let it out.."

Once again Cagalli burst out tears and Athrun just kept whispering words of reassurement. Until..

"Hey! What are you doing to my girl!!" A strong punch hitted Athrun.

"Athrun!!" Cagalli cried and looked at the guy who just hitted him . Ahmed.

"AHMED!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" She yelled at him

"What else?"he said looking at her"Im saving you from him!"Grabbing her hand and pulling her to him.

Then a strong slapping sound echoed. "Baka!! I didnt asked for you help and as far as Im concern, you dont care any shit about me!I want you to leave!!Leave me, never show your face at me and go rot with your freaking wife!! Ever since you left I considered you dead so get the hell out of my sight!!" She yelled at Ahmed and ran to Athrun "Athrun...Are you okay..?"she asked worriedly, touching his bruised cheeks and lips

"Yeah.."He looked at her and smirked"It seems like you got hitted a while ago back in the restaurant huh?" Athrun asked standing up noticing a few bruises on Ahmeds face. He was certain he got a few beating from Kira and Milly and probably from Yunna too. Athrun touched his lips and smirked again "you hit good huh?"he said wiping the blood on his lips.

"Shut up, What do you know about me anyway?"Ahmed shot back "get away from my Cagalli.."he said possessively

"oh my, your Cagalli?" Athrun raised a brow,scoffed and rolled his sleeves.This guy was a bigger jerk than Yunna. "Arent your too possesive? You have your wife right?" Athrun asked moving into position "You dont deserve Cagalli..." He said seriously "Step aside Cagalli..."

Cagalli did as she was told and backed away a few steps. Right now she could only watch them.

"Ahmed El Fasi, the guy who broke Cagalli Hibiki's heart. A complete total jerk...who isnt happy and contented enough with his wife and yearns for more tch. Dont make me laugh!"Athrun said charging him and punching him right on the face. "Guys like you make me sick!!"

Ahmed winced on the strong impact of the punch but he didnt mind it."Darn you!" he charged Athrun and tried to punch him back but Athrun easily dodged his attack. Athrun grabbed his wrist and twist it on his back. " Just do me a favor and leave her...**ALONE**" he said dangerously. His emerald eyes glowing dangerously.

"No way Im doing that.."Ahmed shot back.

Athrun sighed and punched him and kneed him on the stomach. Ahmed fell on the floor clutching his stomach.

"Like I said Ahmed...You dont deserve to be loved by Cagalli so leave her alone"With that Athrun pulled Cagalli.

"ca-ga-lli"Ahmed muttered softly._'no way im losing to you!!'_ his crazy mind screamed._'No way your gonna get Cagalli away from me!!!'_ He saw an abandoned pipe on the side and grabbed it.

"YAAA!!" He yelled and hitted Athrun on the head with the metal pipe

"ATHRUN!!!!"Cagalli yelled in shock as Athrun dropped on the floor with blood rolling down his forehead.

"Now whos deserving of Cagalli huh?" Ahmed yelled at him laughing and kicking Athrun on the side. He grabbed Cagalli and forcefully kiss her.

"You..you monster!!" Cagalli bellowed angrily pushing him away. She kicked him on the shin, gave him an uppercut punch and a kick to where the sun dosent shine and thus resulting an outcold Ahmed _'and thats a black belter to you_' Cagalli mind said victoriously.

Cagalli ran to the wounded Athrun and lifted his head gently and placing it on her lap. Luckily, people werent around to witness the fight. The Garden looked like it was reserved just for them.

"Baka! Why didnt you looked back ?"Cagalli yelled at him pounding his chest.

"Go-me..."Athrun smiled weakly

Cagalli gently brushed his navy blue bangs, showing a semi-bloody forehead."your bleeding..."She said fixing his head on her lap more comfortably and fumbled for a hanky.

"Tell me Athrun..."Cagalli said lowering her head a little "Why did you..What made you do this?" she asked

"Love.."Athrun weakly replied as he tried sitting up but failed. His head was hurting too much.

"l-love?" Cagalli looked at him and blinked several times.

"Yeah...Love.."Athrun cupped her cheeks and looked at her intently "I've fallen in love with you Cagalli Hibiki..."

"Wh-what?" Cagalli looked at him. '_Do my ears decieve me or did I just heard Zala confess? I think Im going deaf!No im going Insane!!! Im hearing stuffs'_ '**_ no you arent dearie, this isnt a dream too..._**' '_damn'_

"I dont know when but Im really in love with you ..." He repeated brushing her finger against her cheeks.

"A-Athrun..Thats impossible"Cagalli laughed nervously averting her gaze from Athrun "You...i...uh"Cagalli stuttered, she was lost.

"Its true Cagalli..."Athrun said sincerely.."I..I dont know about you but..But I'll wait for you reply..Im not rushing you or anything."He said " but no matter how long it is...I'll wait for you"

She heard him whisper the last sentence. She looked at him again with teary eyes.She didnt know if they were tears of joy, sadness or confusion. Athrun wiped the tears with his hand. "Dont cry...Tears dont suit a lady like you..."

After that, she didnt know what happend. Her vision and mind became clouded and all she could feel was warmth...

Athrun pulled her closer to his face and pressed his lips on her and kissed her fully on the lips. Cagalli was at first stunned not knowing what to do but her body had its mind of its own. Her eyes slowly closed and not a second longer she responded to the kiss. Inside her, she felt the wound Ahmed caused her slowly heal...and her heart slowly unlocking itself...

* * *

**and wee Athrun has finally confessed her feelings for Cagalli!! oh joy!! And yeah sorry for making Ahmed a total jerk here. I hope the story didnt looked like it was rushed. I need to rush, Im still a little busy but maybe next week Im back to my regular schedule.-sigh- Thanks so much for the reviews guys! -hugs- :) Please send a review thankies ;)**

**Sore ja!  
Freyris **


	14. Chapter 14

**Call for Love**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam SEED/Destiny...**

**A/n: here's the next chappie hope you guys like it:D Thanks for all your reviews last chappie.. yeah, I know I made Ahmed a little possesive back in the previous chappie...anyways its just my portrayal in this fic...the guy is really kind in the series so I wanted to try a different angle of view haha :) oh well.. well enjoy minna-san. Dont forget to send a review ne? Domo Arigatou!! -hugs-**

* * *

"Mhhmm, Tell me why is Mrs. Yula so happy and blooming huh?" Mirriallia asked as she carried a couple of files in her arms together with Cagalli 

"W-what do you mean Milly?" Cagalli asked nervously slowly fixing her grasp on the files.

"Let see...one is your more happy than the usual, two is that you keep on humming a certain song that Im sure one of us sang back in the karaoke bar, third is that creepy smile of yours that wont come off any time!! So whats the catch this time huh?" Milly asked walking nearer, smirking."Something's different with you..."

"Wha-what?Nothings different with me!!" Cagalli said defensively

"Riiggghhhtt.."Mirriallia blew her off"Tell me Caggy..I know your hiding something alright. Something must have happend to you and Athrun the previous night huh?"She said looking at Cagalli who seemed a little embarrassed and blushed a little when she heard Athruns name

" Lets see, back in Shakeys, you guys didnt return instead you called us telling that you're in the nearest hospital with Athrun because he was hurt. But then when we arrive there, YOU TWO look so...uhmm Whats that word again?Geez, I keep on forgetting that word...ah, Intimate??" the brunette flashed a mischievous smile to her friend as she recalled the events last night"You two were holding hands..."

_Flashback_

_"Oh please, I hope nothing serious happend to the two of them..." Kira prayed running with the others in the white hallway looking for a certain room_

_"I hope so too..."Lacus said worriedly_

_"Ah, Kira I found the room!" Mirriallia said happily..._

_The young brunette lady slowly creaked the door open and gasped softly._

_Athrun was lying on the bed with bandage wrapped on his head and Cagalli was sitting beside his bed. But thats not the only thing they were doing.** (now dont get your imagination running too far ahead alright :) ).** Their hands were intertwined together and our little Blonde was playing with Athruns silky blue bangs as he had his eyes closed peacefully._

_Kira took a peek in the so-called "Cute scene". Evil light emited in his eyes and his dark auro started to grow._

_"ATHRUN!!!!" the door banged open and the two quickly seperated each other from their touch. Kira charged the injured Athrun and was about to throw him out the window of the 16th floor building. If it werent for Lacus, Mirr and Cagalli who stopped the brunette the blue haired patient would be dead as a rotten vegetable or better yet a splattered jellyace._

_End of Flashback_

"uh..y-you guys s-saw u-us?" The blonde stuttered blushing.

"No the big eyed green aliens did! Of course we saw you...Why would you think Kira would charge Athrun like that huh?"Mirriallia said logically, opening the door for the two of them.

_'shit'_Cagalli sighed "now that makes sense..." She dropped the files infront of their pregnant supervisor, Mrs. Durrandal and quickly left the table, leaving Mirriallia behind.

She paced quickly to her table and found a couple of girls surrounding her cubicle.

"huh? Hey, whats with you guys gathering in my place?" She yelled.

Her co-worker Aida turned to her with sparkling eyes " I envy you so much Caggy"

"Wh-what?" She tried squeezing herself up to the front and found her table filled with 3 bouquets of fully bloomed fragrant red roses and a heart shaped box of ferreros"What ...the... hell..." and that was the only thing she was able to say.

Her hands gently touch the red petals of the rose."Who on earth would send this roses?" The red roses were sorta rare around their area and unfortunately it was her favorite ones too. _Crimson Glory_ and _Chrysler imperial_ .These two types of flower were hybrid type tea roses. A smile slowly curved on her lips and searched for a card.

the blonde looked for a card and found it sticking behind the chocolate box.

_**To my Precious Rose,**_

**_Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle._**

_**Love lots,**_

_**your knight...**_

_**XOXOXO**_

She read aloud then heard dreamily sighs behind her afterwards. Her eye brows twitched and looked behind her"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STILL DOING HERE??" She yelled as the girls behind her ran back to their respective seats.

"Mhhmm...Now isnt that sweet..."Mirriallia sneered leaning on her cubicle with her arms crossed on her chest

"H-hey!!"

"I win the bet Abby!" Mirriallia said happily

"aww man, Just Ice cream okay?" the light blonde girl said pouting

"Alright alright just make it 2 cones" Mirriallia replied grinning

"You guys..."Cagalli lowered her head

"Eh?" the two girls looked at Cagalli and blinked

"You guys...placed bets on..us?" She slowly raised her fist and looked at them dangerously, vains slowly popping out of her forehead.

"Uhh...I-its just ice cream Caggy..."Abby hid behind Mirriallia

"Ms. Cagalli, Ms, Mirriallia, and Ms. Abby...Silence is observe here in our working area!!" Talia hollered (**hmm now that sounded like a library-snickers**-)

"h-hai!!" the three said sitting back in their seats.

"Go-me Caggy" Mirriallia whispered while Cagalli grined "Just treat me some chocolate cheescake Im good.." the blonde replied

"Consider it done" Milly smiled at her "Anyways mind telling us who this Knight of yours is?"

"hmm...dunno"She said turning her attention to her own job, slightly smiling

"Your unfair!!" Mirriallia pouted while Cagalli just flashed her a naughty smile

Cagalli fixed her head set"hello? Household Department..How may we help you?"She said in a routinely voice.

"hmm did you like it...?"the voice said.

"hmm...no!"She said to him"You didnt have to send those! Your completely embarassing me!..."She yelled on the phone."and shouldnt you be in the hospital?"

"really?..."He said as calmly ignoring her question "Hey, tonight's the end of our deal alright?"He reminded her

"I hope we could go get dinner just the two of us?" He asked

"uh...whatever... Mr. moron, thief"she said nonchanlantly

"I just love it when you call me names..."He replied, sly curves forming on his lips

"Shut up !Im throwing away your gifts all right.."Cagalli said, although she was only kidding

"Whatever but you should pay me back somehow..."

"Hey isnt the dinner fine?"she complained

"Well...I think that alone isnt enough my dear..."he said"Maybe a kiss or...your heart...would do" he seductively said to her.

Cagalli blushed a little and angrily hitted the flash button clearing up the phone call. She stared at the fererros and ate one.

"Ahh, she cutted it..."the blue haired lad said plopping on his bed.' still she sound so cute when she's angry' he snickered as playful thoughts suddenly played around his mind(**bad Athrun...tsk tsk**..)

**That night.**

"Cags...I'll be eating dinner with Abby tonight..."Mirriallia said stuffing things in her body bag.

"Eh?But Milly..."

"If your worrying about Athrun..Dont be"the brunette said looking at her"I can see that Athrun is really a good guy although he may be a play boy and an idiot at times but do enjoy the rest of the night Cags...just the two of you" Milly smiled at her

"Cheer up Cags..."Abby said hugging her blonde friend"Just for today!..."she begged Cagalli showing her puppy eyes

_'ohh...not the puppy eyes ,not those'_ Cagalli's mind scream _'aahh!! nooo'_

"please?"abby asked

Cagalli sighed in defeat. _'i hate the puppy eyes'_ "Alright.."

"Yes! We can finally plan---" Abby shouted. Mirriallia clamped her mouth before she could finally spill their plan.

"Huh? plan?" Cagalli blinked several times looking at them suspiciously

" uhh.. no nothing Cagalli..umm We have to go" Mirriallia said nervously as she drag Abby out of the room.

"Wha-what was that..." Cagalli asked herself. She shrugged her shoulders and undressed her uniform and changed into her casual clothing. As soon as she went out of the changing room. she saw a figure leaning on the wall patiently

"Ready to go?" He asked removing his weight on the wall and walked towards her. Wearing his red turtle neck top and semi beige pants.

Cagalli turned her head on the back and saw Athrun putting his hands on the pockets of his black trench coat. silently smiling at her.

"Just hurry up and lead me to the car." She said walking a little faster

Athrun catched up to her and lean on her ears whispering something. "you look great tonight"

Cagalli was wearing a green knitted sleeveless top. Her skinny jeans were hugging her thighs and legs nicely clearly showing her slender legs. She had a beige boys cap on her head and a beige scarf wrapped around her neck. A green bangle on her left wrist as her accessory.the sound of her heels echoed on the hallway

Heat suddenly rush to her face as she heard him say those words. She was immediately as red as a freshly harvest tomato. She whack his head with her duffle bag and ran outside the building.

_'ow! thats my wound'_ he cried rubbing his head

Athrun sighed as he continued to walk out the building even if she was ahead of him.

"Alright..."Athrun opened his car door for Cagalli and the blonde stepped in with out a word. Athrun ran to the other side and got in. "Shall we eat in...uhh"his voice kinda trailed off since he doesnt have any idea where they could eat.

"Just drive us to McDonalds..." She grumbled."and no Chinese!!"

"Hmm,.na-ah..how about Chef d' Angelo?" Athrun asked starting the car.

"Whatever..as long as they serve good food..."She replied without looking at him. With that they drove silently.

**Chef d' Angelo**

"What do you want Cagalli?" Athrun asked looking at her.

"Just get me some pizza and a slice of New York Cheesecake..." with that she left and got a table for two leaving Athrun alone with a pretty cashier once again a playful smirk played on his lips. _'you want to play that game huh_?'

"Hey!" Athrun winked at the cashier. Ms. Cashier felt like melting in Athruns arms as soon as she was him.

After a couple of minutes...

"Where is that idiot?...Is he ordering the whole Restaurant?!?" Cagalli marched down towards the cashier and found Athrun _'flirting'_ with some cashier girl. Heck he hasnt even place their orders yet.

"umm.I was wondering...i-if your still..." the strawberry blonde lady blushed deeper.

"Single?" Athrun guessed finishing her sentence..."Well...Of co--ackk!!!" Athrun choked. He felt tight fingers wrapped around his neck.

Cagalli laughed..."Sorry for cutting in Miss...but would you mind if we place our order first... coz you know people cant wait forever right?" She said pointing at the line extending outside the store.

the cashier lady sweated badly as she saw Cagalli's glares."uhh...yeah of course madam..." She said

"I'll have the 4 of a kind cheese pizza and a slice of New York Cheesecake with whipped cream and strawberry syrup...and then some fish and chips um... the soup of the day...and two bottles of water.."

"make mine a coke in can"Athurn squeaked

Cagalli tighten her grasp on his neck and giggled.."Thats all. Athrun-sweetie would you be a dear and go pay for it please?"She said loosening her hold on his neck and walking back to the table.

"That would be $125.25 sir..."the cashier smiled at him

Athrun got his wallet on the back and grabbed it.._'my poor wallet...' **'what are you crying for? you've got a load of kaching in your bank you idiot!!'** 'but..its still money...' **'ah, things you do for love..'** 'just shut up will yah!' **'alright Im gonna..SHUT UP!!'**_

He handed the money and and he was given a table number."Your meals will be served in a couple of minutes sir..." The lady said

"Alright..."Athrun nodded his head "See you sometime baby.."he winked at her.

Athrun tried looking for their table and found the blonde sitting well..not so patiently on the chair mumbling curses.

"Hey!"He said sitting across her.

"Dont hey me.."She said coldly looking away angrily.

He sneered and stared at her "your jealous arent you?" he asked

"Hell no!..why should I?" She yelled at him slightly blushing. Actually half of it was true...She was getting a _'little jealous'_ but what can we do...She's denying it "You were taking to long..."

"really huh?"Athrun raised a brow and leaned towards her "then why are you blushing my dear princess..."

"Shut up...Im not"Cagalli looked away quite irritated.

_'another victory...'_ Athrun smirked victoriously in silent.

a couple of minutes passed by and their foods were served. Cagalli happily ate her savory cheesecake in silence while Athrun could only stare at her in pure silence.

"oh..Cagalli you've some whipped cream in your cheeks?"Athrun said noticing the white cream on her beautiful face. He was staring at her and couldnt help but mention the white cream on her face.

"huh? Where?" She asked touching her right cheek then left..."there isnt any..."She puffed her cheeks "Your fooling around with me again."

"No, really there is..its here" He said leaning over and licking the white soft whipped cream off the corner of her lips.

Feeling a soft warm thing touch her lips, she blushed madly.

"Aww arent they so cute?" the old lady a table apart from them said looking at them

"real cute indeed.." the man with the old lady said

The two couple(AxC) blushed with the compliments they heard from the others.Cagalli kicked Athrun on the shin and he winced a little.'this is your fault! Why did you do that?...geez your embrassing us!!'Athrun looked at her 'What can I do your too hard to resist!...' then he recieved another kick.'ouch!'

"Im done eating..."She said standing up "I wanna go home...NOW"

"uhh...okay"with out any complaints Athrun nodded his head and left the restaurant, eyes still following the 'cute couple'

"were they embarassed?" the old man asked the others who shrugged their shoulders in reply.

On the way home wasnt too much different on the way to the restaurant. Silence filled the whole trip to Cags apartment. No one dared to speak. One was because Cagalli was 'uber' pissed or probably mad too and Athrun didnt want to worsen the case. Upon arriving in the apartment, he immediately open the door and ran to Cagalli's side opening it for her. Yes, a gentleman is always a gentleman.

Cagalli stepped out of the car and grabbed her purse. She didnt even looked at him nor say a single word of thanks. She passed right at him and walked to the entrance.

"Wait!"he said grabbing Cagalli's wrist."I-im sorry Cagalli" Athrun said hugging her from behind tightly. Athrun Zala apologized to a girl sincerely for the first time. Never in his life has he done such a thing. He pulled her closer inhaling the scent of her lavender shampoo mixed with fragrant ralph lauren perfume.

"I'll make one thing clear...I really dont like getting too much attention in public..."She said lowering her head and releasing herself from his arms.

Cagalli ran to her apartment and slammed the door leaving Athrun standing alone in the entrance.

* * *

and cut!! haha hope you guys liked this chappie :) Im sorry for all my grammatical error...if there are any... Forgive me... Im in a little hurry since Im going away for a few days...Im still not done with my packing yet..-eep- haha anyway, please send a review and tell what your guys think of this chappie :D 


	15. Chapter 15

**Call for Love**

**Disclaimer:I dont own GSD/GS**

**A/n:hey! Im so sorry for the so so so late update It's been a month since I last updated -gasp-. Im really busy with a lot of stuffs here...-sigh- Here's the next chappie hope you guys enjoy it...!! dont forget to send some reviews!! thanks! Thanks for all your reviews!! **

* * *

2 weeks after the Athrun and Cagalli incident. The mother of the two twins( Kira and Cagalli) arrive _unexpectedly_ and dragged them all to a vacation trip. 

"what is the name of the resort we are suppose to stay again?" the blonde asked looking at her sister-in-law

"Mother said it was White birds Paradise"Lacus said looking at her map (**note: Lacus calls Via mother since she married to Kira**) "where is it here?..."she wondered as she tried scanning her map

"geez I cant believe Mom took the liberty of leaving the hospital for a whole week just to see how were treating mr. purple freak here..." Kira sighed putting a hand on his forehead.

"aww..honey he isnt that bad..."Lacus said leaning on Kiras shoulder.

"Yunna...where the hell are we exactly?" Cagalli asked as Yunna pulled the car into halt for a minute.

"I'll ask for directions pumpkin"Yunna said opening his window

"Its about time you thought about that..."Mirriallia said smacking her forehead and leaning on the seat.

As soon as Yunna finished asking directions from an unkown man. They started moving again.

The lad with blue hair silently watch his surroundings and notice something"Hey didnt we just pass this way awhile ago?" He said "I just saw the same store again"

"There are a lot of them here who look alike Athrun." Kira said looking at the his blue haired friend knowingly.

"yeah with the same druken customers who keep on prancing on the table huh? "he said pointing at three men outside his window dancing which to him was an _'alien attracting dance'_

"Yunna, where the hell are you taking us?" Mirriallia yelled at him

"How should I know?! I just followed the guys instruction. He said that I need to turn right on the next stop light I see then head left straight down then turn left again then left then right again..."

Athrun smacked his forehead this time"are you stupid?! No wonder I keep seeing same stores...we're going round and round here..." he said

"Yu-kun why dont you turn left on the stop light this time...that might be the right way.Its worth a try anyway" Lacus said kindly then she looked at her map _'Strange..I cant seem to find our location in the map'_

Yunna sighed and nodded. He followed what Lacus suggested and turned left instead of right from the stop light.

Sure they escaped the road they kept on driving round and round a while ago. Now what?... a bumpy road then a unknown place...they're in an inhabited place!

"uh...where exactly are we now huh?" Cagalli yelled irratedly whacking Yunna on the head.

Yunna wince from the blow on his head and continued driving._'hell even I dont know...'_

They were surrounded by green fields,some sugar canes and trees..more tress,mountain ranges and hills ,cows,goats lotsa more trees and green fields. Unfortunately there was no sign of other living things other than those grass eating mammals. Why in the first place did someone create a road in the middle of fields with out any sign of life other than plants and animals.

"Is there some who we can ask for directions here?" Athrun asked aloud looking around the area

"other than the cows and goats. Nope..."Cagalli said rested her chin on her hands lazily as she sat on her seat.

"Surely there is someone here taking care of the field right?"Athrun asked hopefully.

"Yeah, go ask Mr. Cow and Mrs. Goat where we are right now. Call me if they answer back.."Cagalli sarcastically replied

"Oh my...I hope we havent reach the end of the world..."Lacus said once again looking at the unfamiliat and unhabited looking surroundings outside then paid attention to her map trying to find their location.

"We will Lacus we will" Cagalli muttered "Yunna let the others drive..."

"No way!...Im the driver"He said gripping his hands on the wheel tightly and hogging it.

"Look, if you continue driving like this, who knows when will we reach our destination. Athrun you go switch with Yunna!" Cagalli ordered demandingly.

_'what a demanding girl'_ Yunna and Athrun thought.

"What!! you said I wasnt allowed!" Athrun retorted "Im having my peace here and now Im gonna drive?"

"yeah right and I told the cat to catch the fish...Now get your sorry ass on the driver sit and switch with him, so go switch with Yunna now..." she said leaning on her seat and yawning.

Everyone stared at her and her demanding personality. Whats with her anyway?...Never in their lives have they seen Cagalli that SO demanding. well she did have that kind of persona but she was over doing it. One reason would be she's really pissed or angry or maybe she was just having her period?

Athrun sighed and turned his attention to Yunna "Alright..Yunna hand me over the wheel before Ms. Temper here chews our head off..." Athrun said exchanging seats with the purple dude. He didnt have a choice anyway. Yunna agreed silently and allowed Athrun to drive.

A few minutes or so they were out of the inhabited area and back to civilization. Thankfully Cagalli dozed off on the way and the once so noisy, ranting van was quiet that ever. "Lacus could you hand me over the map" Athrun said

"here...I think this is where we are right now Athrun..." Lacus said pointing at her map.

Once again Athrun noticed something..."Lacus...Your holding the map this way right?..I mean the whole time...?" he asked and she nodded.

Athrun let out a tired sigh and turned the map over the other side..."This is the side you were suppose to look at.."

Lacus blushed in embarassment" Whoops, sorry I didnt noticed it..."she said

"thats okay... at least now we know where we are..." He replied starting to drive again as Lacus directed him to the right course. After another hour they finally arrived at their destination.

"finally, you kids arrived..."a middle aged lady huffed as she removed her sunday hat, letting her chestnut brown hair blow down with the wind. She walked to the group and smiled at them.

"Mom!!"Cagalli cried running to her mother.

"Caggy!" Via, her mother hugged her tightly "My, You've grown so much! Look at those breast!" She kidded

"Mother!!" Cagalli felt embarassed as everyone laughed

Athrun took a glance at Cagalli's breast and blushed..._'a B cup or_ _C?_' He asked himself...yes, his pervie mind started working again.

"Hey mom!" Kira said walking towards Via smiling.

"Kira, Lacus...oh Im sorry I wasnt able to attend your wedding..."Via apologized hugging her son and daughter in-law

"Its okay mother..."Lacus said smiling at her.

Mirriallia walked beside Cagalli and waved at Via.."Hey, Mrs. H!"she said happily.

Via looked at her for a long time before recognizing the brunette girl"Milly? your Mirriallia right?" she asked smirking

"hai!!...No one else call you Mrs. H other than me Aunty Via."Milly replied rather giddly

Via snickered and looked at the others..."and who is this fine looking man beside you Caggy?" her mother asked looking at the blue haired lad beside her daughter

"a creature from hell..."Cagalli muttered in reply.

Athrun ignored what Cagalli said and smiled at Via.

Before Athrun could even introduce himself 'personally'. Kira butted in and smiled at her mother " Oh, This is my best bud Athrun Zala mom...you do remember him right? She's the son of Mrs. Zala"he putting and arm around his buddy.

"Oh my, your the son of Leonore?" Via walked infront of and leaned forward examining his facial features.

"uh...y-yes..."Athrun smiled nervously _'too close miss, too close'_ his mind said

Via smiled at him"you do really look like your mother."

"uhm..you know my mother ma'am?"Athrun asked politely

the brunette lady laughed"oh please dont call me Ma'am...Mrs. Hibiki or Aunty would be a lot more better...and yes, your mother is one of my colleagues in the hospital. "She replied

Athrun nodded and smiled at her.

"Well what are you guys still doing outside...come on in and rest for a bit..."Via said smiling at the so called kids "And Yunna your mother is out shopping souviniers again...soo..."

"I understand Aunty.."The purple haired lad sighed and entered the cottage.

"Im not sure if the rooms are enough for all of us but Im sure you guys dont mind sharing rooms right?" Via asked looking at the kids

"As long as me and Lacus have our own separate room from them...We're good Mom.."Kira said smiling at his mother goofyly..

Via smirked.."Alright...but I dont want to hear funny noise during the night alright?" She said smiling slyly

Kira and Lacus blushed madly"Mom!!!" Kira looked at his mother embarassingly

_'hah...I just love embarassing these kids...'_ her mind snickered naughtly."Anyways...Milly and Cagalli...Im sure you too will be sharing the room near the balcony and Athrun dear, I hope you dont mind sharing a room with Yunna.."

"uhh..No i-its okay..." Athrun sweatdropped _'what a rotten luck...'_ Yunna sighed heavily and looked at Athrun irritatedly.

"Alright,thats settled...Athrun your room is the room before the girls...and for our newly wed couple here, is the room at the other end of Milly and Cagalli's"

"Alright.." they smiled and ran up to their respective room.

Cagalli ran to the door at the end of the hallway and twist the knob.

"Woah!..." her amber eyes sparkled in awe. The room was just fit for two, they had two separate bed with a small side table between them and a lamp on top of it. A large french door leading to the balcony was open, letting the curtains end danced along the sea breeze. The room was arranged in a simple design of peach colored walls with sea shells designs above.

Cagalli dropped her luggage near the bed and ran to the balcony "Nice!!" she squealed happily. Before her was an exquisite view of the ocean. From a far you could see the sea gulls flying and looking for fish in the vast ocean. You could hear the strong waves clashing onto the rocks and breath the refreashing ocean breeze.

"Hey Milly, lets go swimming?" Cagalli turned her head looking at her brunette friend who was lying on the bed comfortably.

"hmm that would be nice..." Milly smiled "I'll ask Aunty and the rest if they want to come along." she replied

"Okay...I'll just digging for my swimsuit here" Cagalli walked back in the room and open her luggage.

Milly nodded her head "Okay, mine's still downstairs so I'll look for mine there..."

The blonde nodded her head and unzipped her luggage carelessly threw her other clothes out as she searched for her swim suit.

"hah! found it" Cagalli smiled as she brought out her two piece

* * *

**hmm that's it for this chappie :D Hope you guys like it!! I'll try to update earlier next time I promise :D Well till here for now.. I haft to study.. . -groans- anyways please send some reviews!! and forgive my errors.. Domo arigatou minna!!**

**Sore ja!**

**Freyris;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Call for Love**

**Disclaimer:I dont own GSD/GS**

**A/n:** **waahh!! Im baacckk minna! Im really sorry for not updating for what? uhh...months and months...College preparation is really bugging me so I had to focus on it for a while. . Dont worry I made this chapter extra long and special for you guys!! Hope you like it!! Thankies thankies so much for those reviews!! and and... MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR to each one of you my beloved readers! -hugs-**

* * *

After an hour Cagalli came down from the stairs wearing a white long blouse a mini short and was carrying her trusty old duffle bag on her back. She had her orange tinted shades resting on top of her head and her hair was tied into a half pony tail style.

"Finally..."Via huffed looking at her descending daughter"what the heck happen to you?"

"Sorry,I had a hard time looking for my towel..."Cagalli explained scratching her head.She did thrash out all the content of her luggage everywhere while digging for her swimsuit a while ago. The poor clothes scattered everywhere in the room.

"Alright,never mind..."Via said smiling at her "Everyone in the van!"She ordered

"Uhmm..Aunty Via, wheres mother?" Yunna asked fixing his bag on his shoulder

"uh...I suppose she isnt coming back any soon so we might as well s enjoy the beach for the rest of the day" Via said _'Isabelle '_ She huffed and flashed a motherly smile at him"Dont worry Im sure shes staisfying herself with loads of souviniers..."

Yunna nodded and sighed'_ there goes my 'suppose' allowance for the week' _he grabbed his towel hanging on the chair and stuff it somewhere.

"Mom, lets go!" Kira yelled from outside the cottage.

"H-hey, wait...Kira, step out of the drivers seat..." Via said as she lock the cottage door.

"W-hat?" the chestnut haired lad looked at his mother

"I'll be the one driving us to the beach"Via said

Kira sighed and stepped down the drivers seat. "Alright go seat with Yunna at the back " she smiled. Once again Kira sighed and grumbled to himself.

In a matter of minutes the gang arrive at the enormous beach. The place wasnt that crowded since it was just the start of summer and most likely the people are in the pool area enjoying the bubble pool. Well, Lucky for them. They have the beach all to themselves. The ocean breeze filled their lungs and the waves echoed in their ears. The beach had all the water sports you could ask from kayaking to scuba to parasailing and lots more. The golden white sand, the palm trees, the tropical drink stand and all the other people sunbathing made the beach really alive.

"its soo pretty" Lacus said in amazement. She ribboned her hair to a pony style and ran beside Kira, holding his hand. She dragged the brunette closer to the water and started wading in the sea.

"The beach looks great ne Cagalli?" Mirriallia asked looking at her blonde friend who just wore her orange tinted sun glass and nodded "Yeap, I can wait to go parasailing!" she said enthusiatically, her eyes sparkled with excitement as she watch the jetski run through the water

"How about scuba diving Caggy?" Athrun asked looking at her "we should try it later

"uh..y-yeah..that sounds good too..." she replied a little nervously"But I think I'll pass"

"Hey...I need the men to carry the stuffs here...Kira, Athrun and Yunna. go carry our stuffs."Via ordered grabbing her back pack

The three men sighed and followed what Via ordered "Hai..."

"Caggy, Milly, Lacus..let's go find a nice spot for us to stay..." Via smiled at the girls and used her own shades as a head band pushing some of her bangs backward.

"Hey, how 'bout there Mrs. H" Mirriallia pointed beneath the palm tree "We have some tree shade and its near the sea..." She said

"Hmm..thats a nice spot you chose Milly" the mother of the twins agreed and stood there "I love this spot...now where are those slow pokes?"

"Kira...can I ask you why does your mom have to bring along..a..._lot _of things?" Athrun asked. He was having a hard time carrying the cooler and the beach umbrella.

"Dont ask me..." Kira replied carrying some bags.two large cloths for them to lie on

"D-do we have to eat all of this stuffs?" Yunna asked dragging a couple of plastic bags of chips and a basket of sandwiches and another beach umbrella.

"uh...I dont know either Yunna..." Kira said finally nearing their spot. "Mom...Whats with this stuffs...? its damn heavy" Kira asked showing her a bag that really felt heavy.

"Oh, be a man Kira!! those are just some records and reports in the hospital that I have to re-read..." Via smiled at him and grabbed the bag filled with paper work like it was a feather.

"Are?where are the girls Mrs. Hibiki?" Athrun asked looking around looking for a certain blonde as he dropped the things near him

"Oh, they said they'll change to their swim suits..." Via said "Athrun dear, kindly pitch the umbrellas in the sand"

"uh..okay"

"Yunna, Kira kindly arrange the other stuffs "

'I guess demanding personality runs in this family..."' Athrun thought as he fixed the two umbrellas and help the other two men.

* * *

"Caggy,Milly what do you think?" Lacus asked re-tieing her pink hair and slowly turned around

"You look ravishing Lacus" Milly smiled at her

"Trust me, Kira would totally flip the minute he lays his eyes on you..."Cagalli kidded

"how about us?" Mirriallia asked back as she twirled around.

"You two looks so sexy!"Lacus kidded

the three girls laughed and grab their stuffs walking back to their place. While walking, Mirriallia heard a familiar voice and saw a tanned man walking towards them together with a platinum haired man and a dark brown haired lady who I'd say is about their age too. "Milly..its Dearka" Cagalli whispered to her brunette friend. Mirriallia held her chin up and ignored Dearka passing by his side with out saying anything. She had those hateful glares plastered on her face. Dearka noticed her and looked away. The two ladies(Cagalli and Lacus) looked at each other worriedly, they gave a quick waved and said hi to Dearka and to his friends then ran after Mirriallia who was ahead of them.

"Milly!!" Cagalli and Lacus yelled running after them

Mirriallia stopped and look at them half smiling "Yep?"

"Are you alright?" Cagalli asked worriedly.

"Of course!"Mirriallia flashed a reassuring smile to them and giggled "Im so over him..." she said

"Thats good" Lacus smiled and pulled the two to their beach spot.

"Hey, Mom!!" Lacus chirped happily jumping behind the three followed by the other two smiling widely at her mother in law

"My my, you girls look so...uh..whats the term you guys use today?" she thought for a second "oh...You girls look hot in those swimsuits"Via complimented

Hearing the word _"**hot",**_ the three young men look at the ladies and almost nosebleed from the sweet angelic sight. Cagalli had a two piece. It was pink and yellow in color and had a criss cross design. She had two her hair tied into pigtails. Athrun had his eyes glued to this blonde staring at her intently and blushing. Lacus had a one piece white suit. it was a high cut, showing off a good amount of her white creamy legs and tight collared swim suit. It has a medium size opening above her breast and around her belly button plus she was wearing a transparent mini skirt that freely waved along the wind. Her swimsuit had simple design of a red hibiscus on the side. Lacus locks were tied up into a high ponytail and had some yellow flowers above. Kira almost showered a bucket or more nosebleed. Never in his life has he seen Lacus this _sexy?..._ Mirriallia had a two piece, the same as Cagalli but Hers had a ribbon between her breast and it was a simple color of radiant yellow. She had her polka dotted towel draped on her shoulder her hair was tied into a half pony. From a far a certain lad sadly stared at her_...-hint_-

Yunna dropped the chips he was munching on and run towards Cagalli, ready to give her a hug. Cagalli saw Yunna start moving and she looked around for anything to protect her...

"Now, I'll be changing into my swimsuit too" Via half sung and quickly ran to the changing room.

"Caggy hunny bunch you look so good!! I love it..." Yunna yelled moving closer to her

_'weapon..weapon...anything to hit this moron..._' the blonde shifted her eyes for left to right looking for something then saw a cute little crab. Once again thoughts started prancing in her mind. She grabbed the crab cautiously and threw it to Yunna. .."Catch this!"

BULLSEYE!!

the crab just hitted Yunna square on the face and the red crabs pincher was hanging on his so called pretty nose...

"Mah nhooshe!!"he screamed running around like an idiot.

Cagalli and the others burst out laughing while Yunna tried to pull the crab out of his nose.

"Hey why are you kids doing?" a familiar voice came from behind the laughing group said. All of them turned their heads and the twins namely Kira and Cagalli immediately dropped their jaw the moment they saw the lady whom they call their mother_**.(a/n: now that is what I call a quick change LOL)**_

"What?" Via cocked her head on the side as she recieve the shock expressions from the children.

Kira rubbed his eyes several times and blinked. Cagalli couldnt believe her eyes...Her mother...Her very own mother was wearing 2 piece swim suit. It was the same violet 2 piece she wore when she was in her late 20's and My goodness it still fits her like a charm. "What surprise your old lady can still wear things like this?" Via asked with a mocking tone

"uh..no we..uh" The twins stuttered while the others remained silent.

"You two..."Via chuckled "Im not that old you know...Your mother still have the kicks. Your father would totally flip and go gaga if he sees me wearing this 2 piece"

"No kidding?" Kira felt like fainting.

"but really mom, your two piece is really well kept" Lacus said admiring the design of her mother-in-laws two piece "it still looks brand new although you bought it years before"

Via laughed and smiled at her" I rarely wear this, Ulen wouldn't allow me to wear it in public beaches. He said I attract to much attention. " She smiled tying her hair up.

"And what will dad say when he finds out that you wore that here?" Cagalli raised a brow and looked at her mother who was rubbing lotion against her white delicate skin

"Well, he cant do anything. Im already wearing it and besides he's off with some business trip somewhere in Peru so he wont know"Via said patting her skin

"not unless we send him a picture of you wearing those" Dared the blonde to her mother waving a camera

"oh you wouldn't..." Via narrowed her eyes as both the stubborn mother and daughter look at each other. Kira butted in immediately before a mother and daughter fight erupted "Uh...now now Why dont we just head over to the sea? " Kira asked nervously

Both of them shot a mean glare at Kira. "Fine" Cagalli said grabbing her own suntan lotion and rubbing it against her legs and arms.

Via grabbed her shades putting it on top of her head and sat silently on the side reading some documents.

"Hey sweety"a young blonde man approach the pink haired lady pinking up shells along the shore

Lacus looked up and saw a man smiling at her "uhh..do you need anything sir?" she asked kindly and innocently

"oh, nothing much but I was thinking...would you mind If you could join me for a glass of lemonade?" he asked pointing at the nearby bar behind him

Just then, before Lacus could answer, a hand wrapped around her waist and smiled loving at the man.

"Sorry pal but my WIFE and I have other plans... go hunt somewhere else" Kira said looking at the blonde man his age. The man quickly left and Kira turned to Lacus smling " Never talk to strangers honey especially those kind of guys who asks you to be his friend..."

Lacus giggled and nodded "I know, I was about to refuse his offer but you came" she smiled and peck a kiss on his cheeks "Thanks..."

As the couple shared a moment, Mirriallia began snapping some pictures. Cagalli smiled and pulled Mirrillia and Yunna "Lets go there's no point of sitting here..."Cagalli said and turned her head back and looked at the bluehaired man"Lets go!! " she yelled at him

Athrun smiled but refused to come along. He'd rather watch her laugh and smile for a few hours. Via watched Athruns soft expression towards her daughter and silently smiled before resuming her work.

Cagalli quickly ran towards the sea, meeting up with the waves and laughed. She splashed water at her friends and giggled. Kira who was about to kiss Lacus, was splashed with salt water. Lacus laughed as she saw Kira half wet.

"Ca-ga-lli!!" Kira glared at his twin, she just ruined his chance to kiss Lacus...again. He charged towards her and splashed water at her, Cagalli splashed back. Lacus laughed and joined them.

"Hey, We cant let you guys have all the fun!!" Milly yelled running towards the trio splashing water at each other like little children and joined in.

"Waaaaiiiittt"Yunna yelled as he struggled running after Mirriallia and slipped.

SPLOOSHH!!

Kira and the other laughed as Yunna disappeared for a few seconds then resurface with a sour face stuck on his face.

"Hey Yunna how many liters did you drink this time?" Kira asked muffling his laughter as he stared at whats on top of Yunnas head.

Yunna laughed Kiras question with a sarcastic laugh and splashed water at them without noticing the bundle of seaweeds stuck on his hair. From the shore Athrun and Via could hear some kids pointing at Yunna and yelling _'Seaweed Monster'_. Via and Athrun began laughing as they heard them scream again " Look!! The sea weed monster is attacking them!!" the young boy said to his play mate

"Wicked cool!!" the other kid replied.

_Its undeniable that we should be together/It's unbelievable _

Athrun stared at the blonde as she launched herself at Kira and pushed him then giggled together with the others as Kira created a big splash.

_how I used to say that I'd fall never/The basis you need to know_

As he silently sat beneath the beach umbrella, he silently admired her beauty. How did she make hom feel this way? He knows that Cagalli knew his feeling towards her since he confessed but did she take it really seriously ? and what about her?Does she have the same feeling too? Or Does she hate him?

_If you don't know just how I feel,/Then let me show you now that I'm for real/If all things in time, time will reveal/ Yeah_...

Cagalli ran after Mirriallia and Lacus who were running away from her, holding some soggy slimy seaweeds and then she slipped. Athrun eyes widened was about to run to check on her but she quickly resurface with a few more sea weeds. She laughed and tried throwing it at Lacus. The pink haired girl ducked and quickly dodged it. Unfortunately, when she ducked, Kira got hit straight on the face. Once again laughter filled the area and he could clearly distinguish her laughter. He relaxed alittle as he silently joined the laughter from afar.

_One... you're like a dream come true/Two... just wanna be with you/Three... girl its plain to see_

A small smiled formed on his moist lips as he listened to her laugh and closed his eyes as he continued to listen to her voice mixing with the ocean. It was as soothing as the crashing waves to his ears. Her voice tingling his ears.

_That you're the only one for me/And four... repeat steps one through three/Five... make you fall in love with_ _me_

Everytime he sees her, he couldnt express how happy he is. Just see her laugh and smile it fills his heart. Just feel her close to him makes him contented. Ever since he confessed he had grown much more familiar with her and he doesent fear any thing else other than her feelings for him.

_If ever I believe my work is done/Then I start Back at One (yeah)_

Athrun felt cold water splashed on him and opened his eyes "Hey! what was that for?" He asked angrily ,wiping his wet face. 'geez Im all _wet'_ He stared at her wet smiling look. Beads of salt water were on her face and on her oh so sweet delicate skin

"Come on, We didnt come to the beach for nothing Athrun!" She said stretching an arm to him. She stared at him for a few seconds and blushed. Damn wet polo.Since it got wet it turned a little transparent since the quality of cloth was thin and not to mention its color white. She could trace his well built chest beneath his wet semi- see through white polo and blushed harder. "C-come on" she averted her gaze from his practically _HOT _body and grabbed his hand and the bucket that was once filled with the water she splashed on Athrun hurriedly."Everyone is waiting"

"W-wait" Athrun said slightly blushing as he stared down at their hands. Tightly intertwined together. Oh how he wished this would last for eternity.

"G-guys!Here's Athrun" She said as she let go of his hands.A sly smirked formed on her lips and yelled "Fire"

"What?" too late. Seaweeds were thrown at him courtesy of his friends.

Athrun is now a certified Seaweed monster. Children near him dropped their shovel and pails and began running away while yelling the word monster on the other hand Cagalli and the others were laughing hard. Athrun removed the slimy green thing off his face and threw it towards the laughing Cagalli. Ah, Sweet Revenge.

The green plant hit Cagalli square on the face and she immediately stopped laughing. So did the others. "ATHRUN!!" Fire breathed out of the blondes mouth as she ran after the bluenette who threw the seaweed at her.

Next few hours, they enjoyed the resorts water sports. The group rode the banana boat, Lacus and Yunna were the first ones to fall off the boat. Followed by Via and Kira. Athrun, Cagalli. Mirriallia and three more other people were going strong. One sharp turn and Cagalli lost her grip on the rope and fell back towards the water but before she could even hit the water she accidentally pulled Athrun along, leaving Mirriallia and the other nobodies riding the boat. Next, they went jet skiing. Kira, Athrun went racing while Yunna went kayaking alone and if the Goddess of Luck heeds Cagallis words Yunna might have 10-50 percent chance of dropping his paddle and get drifted apart from them.

"Hey guys!!" Lacus ran back to Cagalli and Milly who were re-applying suntan lotion on their skin

"Yep?" Cagalli asked looking at Lacus who had something on her hands "Whats that for?"

"A little game I've thought just a little while ago..."the pink haired girl grinned mischievously and winked at Mirriallia. Getting the hint the brunette giggled and called back the guys who were busy with their own sports.

A few minutes the three men were back on the land and were behind the ladies. "Alright. Lets play a little game of tug-o-war...3 vs 3?" Lacus said

"That sound great"Cagalli smiled "wait does that mean its boys vs girls?"

Mirriallia shook her head and smiled at her"nope, that will be unfair. we'll just play white or black to know our group, that way its all even.."she said stretching her arms infront of her "Alright...Lets get started.." She felt Lacus place her warm hand on top of hers and the weight became heavier as the others followed

"Black or White!" they sung as their hands flipped . The ratio was equal three blacks and three whites.

Cagalli stared at their hands and muttered a few curses. Why in the hell didnt she choose white? Instead of fliping her hand on the other way around she kept her hand the way she had placed it on top of Lacus just a few seconds ago. Athrun stared at the couple or hands infront of him. Cagalli had the back of her hand there steadily meaning its black, Lacus, Mirriallia and Kira had their hands turned over showing their palms and lastly Yunna had the same face of the hand as Cagalli has. and so did he.

"Alright, Its me, Milly and Kira who will be the first group " Lacus smiled and winked at Mirriallia.

"and we'll be group morons great!!" Cagalli said sarcastically.

"Cheer up Cags..."Milly said smiling at her "its just a game"

Cagalli sighed and just smiled at her friend..'yes we'll be group moron...'

"Mom!! Can you help us judge who wins?" Lacus asked waving her hands to get her attention

Via looked at them and smiled warmly"Alright,I'll be the one on the look out on which group crosses their line" Via smiled closing the folder she was holding and wore her shades as she step out of her shade.

"great!!" Lacus gave Mirriallia a high five and smiled mischievously. OPERATION Tug-o-WAR was about to start.

* * *

**LOL...I hope you guys like it!! send me some reviews :) I just remembered Call for love is now officially 1 years old... -gasp- oh well... I hope it doesent reach next Christmas or else...Im really sorry about the late update though. Anyway, thanks for your reviews again Minna-san! Hontouni Arigatou!! -gives everyone a crushing hug- Happy New Year!! **

**Freyris ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Call for Love**

**Disclaimer:I dont own GSD/GS**

**A/n: phew! Finally here's the next update. Im glad you guys liked the prev. chapter. :D Dont worry this next chappie is also long. I owe you guys a lot :) I promised I will finish this story and I will or else it will bug me for the rest of my living years. LOL. **

**_Shiloah18_-san thanks for reminding me of the song I used last chappie. :) Domo-arigatou! The song used last chappie was _Back at one by_****_Brian McKnight._**

_**Cottongreentea**_**: yes it sucks totally! my head is about to explode with all the deadlines... :)  
**

**thank you for all the reviews guys! It really lightens up my day. :) **

* * *

"Ready?" The middle aged brunette said with her hand extended perpendicular to the rope.She looked at both groups and nodded her head. "Ready, Set,... GO!!" She yelled and released her hand on the rope 

Cagalli grasped the rope with all her might and clenched her teeth. "HEY!! Pull you, guys!!" She yelled as she could feel herself getting pulled away towards Kira's group.

"Pull a little more Lacus, Milly!!" Kira said grasping the rope tightly.

The battle was intense. Neither of the group weren't crossing nor closing to the line. Until..

"Milly, set operation _T.o.W_ in action" Lacus mumbled grasping the rope tightly and tried to pull it again.

"A-Alright...Man, I never expected them to..to pull this hard!! Woah!!" Milly said in difficulty as she tried to pull rope back to them.

"R-ready?" Lacus asked trying to tug the rope again.

"yeah" Milly said looking at the struggling group. Namely Cagalli Athrun and Yunna. The two friends thank the gods from above for making Cagalli go in the front of their line. Next to her was Athrun then Yunna.

"I'm sure they'll make a big tug and thats when we let go Alright?" Lacus said, slightly calculating the other teams action.

and like Lacus had predicted Cagalli's group tugged with excessing force and Mirriallia and Lacus let go of the rope. "Wah!!" Cagalli lost her balance as the other two did and fell back on Athrun's well built and as describe by the blonde's : _HawT _chest.

Sure Lacus predictions about Cagalli and her group falling backwards and making Cagalli fall on Athrun were right and accurate but what she miscalculated was her husband. Kira was up in front of their line and them letting go of the rope and Cagalli ,Athrun and Yunna pulling the rope with all their might equals Kira flying towards them too. Simple equation. Let go of the rope Other group pulling strongly equals a flying Kira Hibiki in the sky. Funny, How they once named Kira as _Kira of the Sky._

"Kira!!" Lacus ran to her brunette husband whose head was somewhat missing. No, its not that his head got detached or something, Im was just describing what he looked like . He had his head buried underground. Like a scared ostrich. "What are you doing with you head on the sand?"

"Uh...I got stuck it it" He said with slight sarcasm.

Lacus giggled and brushed off the sand on his head.

Athrun opened his eyes from the impact he had just received a minute ago and felt something warm."huh?" Athrun patted the soft thing and then it hit him. It was soft, warm, and..._bare skin!_ He shot up and saw Cagalli lying on top of him. Her head on his chest while his hand was on her bare back. He could feel her chest slightly pressed on him and blushed.**_ Damn those whatever you call those things! _**'_its called chest peabrain!'_ "shit" he silently cursed and shook the blonde "Hey Cagalli!"

"Wha?" The blonde shot up and blushed "uh.. sorry..I uhh.." She looked away and shook her head.

"woo-hoo" Yunna mumbled with his swirling eyes. He could see yellow birds circling his head. "Birdies!!Oh, look its big bird! hiyah big bird!"

"oh, my."Via looked at the mess they did and chuckled. "Alright you guys had played enough. Now could somebody wake Yunna up?"

"Ah! Let me do that Mrs. H!" Mirriallia said gleefully. "Cagalli, Im borrowing your bucket alright!" She smiled as she watch her friend turn red as Athrun helped her stand on her feet. It was Mission Acomplished for her and Lacus. Even though they had some flaws back there at least their objective was fulfilled. She gave Lacus a highfive and ran towards the sea to fill the bucket with sea water and have it splashed on Yunna.

On her way to the shore she accidentally bumped into something or rather someone. "Whoops!! Sorr--" She stopped and glared at the person she bumped into

"Milly..."

"What am I apologizing for..." she mumbled angrily and walked away. Gripping the bucket tightly.

"Hey!" He yelled grabbing her wrist and turning her to face him "Look... Allow me to explain" He said looking at her intently

"Explain what Mr. Elsman?"She hissed trying to free her grasp from him "You don't have to explain anything so let me go"

"No way, I'm doing that. Even if you scream or ask for help..I'm not letting you go" the tanned blonde said seriously "Just let me fi--"

_**Ka-tonk!**_ Mirriallia hitted him with the bucket she was holding and ran towards the shore to fill the bucket and She quickly took a different route and walked back towards her friends with a smile and splashed water at the STILL out cold purple head.

"Bluuuurssbbbb" Yunna coughed and sat up immediately" who what? Mommy?" he said and feeling his head "my head!"

Via chuckled and help her nephew up " Why don't you rest for a bit Yunna...Looks like you tugged too much making your head hurt"

"Haha..." Yunna rolled his eyes and nodded.

While Yunna was resting the others sneaked out to the pool. Leaving him with his Aunty Via. oh wel, thats **BONDING **time for them.

"Haha, Im sure Yunna will go nuts with Moms crazy stories!!" Cagalli laughed walking along side Lacus and Milly.

"Oh, poor Yu-Kun" Lacus said.

Mirriallia laughed and clutched her stomach tightly. "I could almost imagine his face!!"

The others laughed loudly and stopped as soon as people were staring at them as if they were mentally retarded patients. They collect their self together and hastily walked towards the pool area.

The pool area was large as hell. There were 7 large pools. 2 wave pools, 1 covered pool, 1 bubble pool, 3 normal but humongous pools with dozen of slides with a pool bar in the corner. 1 of the pools was colored dark blue to match the color of the ocean. It was the peak of attraction in the resort.

"woah...nice" Kira mumbled and smiled "Lets go!!" He said pulling Lacus as the other followed.

Kira let go of Lacus' hand and ran to one of the most uncrowded pool and made a cannon ball towards it. A big splash of water splashed at them and laughed.

"Jump in guys, the water is great!!" Kira yelled waving at them and splashing water on his face and feeling the temperature of the water _evenly_ on his body.

"Hey, oniichan! Look!!" A young kid yelled from the edge of the pool, near Cagalli and the others."whats that?"

"huh? What?" The older kid looked at what his little sister was pointing at in the pool" uhh.."the boy sweatdropped and got a long stick and tried to poke the drifting object towards them. It was color khaki brown?No, just brown thing. Closer it drifted and he finally got it with the stick. "HAHA (**_ala Nelson from The Simpsons) _**Who's stinking short is this?" The kid yelled to the people in the pool.

Lacus and the others looked at the kid "uhh...Why is it that I could recognized that short?"She said wondering

Mirriallia, Cagalli and Athrun stared at the shorts the kid was now waving it the air and was still laughing.

"I think I've seen it somewhere...but I couldn't put a finger on it..." Cagalli said looking at the shorts.

"Yeah, I've seen it... I think just a while ago" Athrun said scratching the back of his head

"uh-huh...me too...It looks REALLY familiar." Milly tapped her fingers on her chin and thought.

"Lacus!!" A voice whispered hoarsely on the edge of the pool

"huh?" the pink haired turned her head to the pool and saw a peeking Kira. The brunette signaled her closer to him and whispered something. Lacus giggled and tried to suppresed her laughter.

The trio (Mirriallia, Cagalli and Athrun) looked at them oddly and wondered what they were talking about.

"oh, I get it" Mirriallia chuckled then burst out laughing.

"Shush!" Kira glared at his laughing auburn haired friend "So..Can you get it?"

Lacus nodded her head and tried to muffle her laughter. Athrun and Cagalli still was left wondering until they noticed Kira blushing in embarrasment as the kid yell something about the floating shorts.

"Wahahaha!!!" The two laughed in unison and clutched their stomach hard. "t-th-thats...h-hilari-rious K-kira" the blonde said between fits of laughter. Geez, she wasn't able to say it properly because of her laughters.

Athrun cleared his throat and muffled his laughter. "D-dont worry...y-your '_freed'_ shorts will be reunited with you soon" he teased

"Shut up!" Kira yelled at him "Go help Lacus or something..."

"Fine! Fine" Athrun laughed as he walked towards Lacus and the two kids

"Hey kid!" Athrun called smiling at them. "Want to make easy money?" Athrun asked looking at the kid with a sly grin plastered on his face.

"hmm..How mister?" The kid asked looking at Athrun quite interested.

"Well, just hand me that shorts your waving and I'll give you a buck or two." He said searching his pocket

"make it three" The young boy said grinning "deal?"

Athrun sighed and nodded "Alright...but your three dollars are a little soggy since I got wet" he explained

"What?! Then make it four then"

"What the f---"Lacus immediately ran to cover Athruns mouth just even before those colorful words spilled out. "Oh you little sweet kid.."She laughed "How about this oniichan will give you those wet 3 dollar then oneechan and her friends willl treat you and your little sister some ice cream?" Lacus smiled at him

The boys face glowed with glee and nodded his head. He threw the brown shorts at Athrun's face and ran to tell her sister who is by the way swimming somewhere near them.

"pweeh!!" Athrun removed Kira's shorts off his face and threw it at him. "Geez, kids these days really knows how to make business with people and that kid is one of them!"

Lacus laughed and looked at Kira, "Kira, are you done?" she asked as Kira tried to wear his shorts in the pool. Cagalli was rolling on the floor laughing like a complete idiot. While Milly was trying not to laugh but then again she was about to join Cagalli.

After treating the kids with some Ice cream, a few arguments from the twins on who gets the last chocolate parfait, an ice cream splurting Athrun and a slipping Mirriallia, they finally got to enjoy the pool.

"COOL!!! Lets go try the Slide!!" Cagalli said excitedly pointing at the huge water slide across the colored pool.

"Yeah!!I want to ride those" Lacus said pointing at a landing couple riding on a life boat thingy.

"Uhh..I think I'll pass guys" Mirriallia said refusing the idea and smiling at them

"ehh?"

"i uh.. I'm not good with heights.." Mirriallia explained

"Oh..yeah I forgot about that..."Cagalli said then smiled"Come on Milly. I know you can overcome those fears." the blonde said dragging the brunette out of the pool "Lets go!!"

"C-cagalli!!" Mirriallia cried

Fast forwarding, The group arrived at the top and fell in line. Some of them read the rules and reminders while _some_ didnt and that includes their group who were excited with the slide. While waiting for their turn, Mirriallia tightly grabbed hold of each of Lacus and Cagalli's arm. Lacus looked at her worriedly and sighed

"Cagalli, I think we should let Mirriallia go down, She's trembling like a baby!!" she said looking at the shaking brunette

"Thats exaggerating to much Lacus"Cagalli said looking at her then to Mirriallia "I know she can do this... You and me should accompany her on the boat. Kira can ride alone and Athrun can just jump off for all I care." She said carelessly

"Hey!!" Athrun looked at her. Cagalli stuck her tongue out on Athrun and turned her head back to the trembling Milly. Athrun in return stuck his tongue out.

"Yzak! Im scared! I told I dont want to ride this stupid slide!!" a voice yelled from behind him .

Athrun turned his head on his shoulder, immediately recognizing that voice "Shiho?" he asked looking at the dark brown haired woman wearing a white haltered two piece accompanied by a silver headed man "a-and Y-Yzak?" He tried to muffle his laughter.

"Oh, If it isnt the Zala boy" the platinum haired man said sarcastically.

"Yzak, Shiho!"Athrun chuckled "Fancy meeting you, guys here a-and Dearka?"he looked at the newly arrive, lining up behind Yzak and Shiho.

Mirriallia stiffened and tighten her grasp on the two girls making them wince a little.

Kira turned his head and smiled. Yzak and Shiho were his other colleagues like Athrun. Although they all have different fields in work. Yzak was a bussiness man like Athrun while Shiho was an interior designer but thanks to Athrun magical works he was able to meet these people. "Hey guys!" He gave them a small wave.

"hmmph, if it isnt Hibiki who didnt even invite us to his wedding ?" Yzak smirked

"Oh shut up! You're the one who said you cant attend!!" Kira retorted "I'm sorry Kira but I have a business trip to attend to I might not be able to catch up besided Shiho is driving me nuts with our engagement preparation. So sorry! Happy Wedding to you and your wife."Kira said imitating and repeating what Yzak said.

"Driving you nuts huh?" Shiho balled her fist and bonked Yzak on the head.  
Everyone broke into fits of laughters except for two. Mirriallia hung her head low and bit her lip almost letting it bleed.

"Um, Excuse sir and madam but you're next" the lady in charge of assisting the people on the slide said

"Well, Me , Lacus and Mirriallia will go ahead. "Cagalli said

"Ma'am Im sorry but we don't allow three person at a time for safety precautions. 2 at most will be allowed. " the lady said stopping them from ridding the boat.

"You two go on...I'll just stay here..." Mirriallia said slightly trembling

_'She's trembling?_' the tanned man said looking at her "I'll go accompany her down the slide." He volunteered

"What?" Cagalli and Lacus looked at the volunteering man and the two girls looked at each other. Will they agree?

"I-I'll just go down from the stairs guys..."Mirrialli lowered her and and started to move back but was stopped by hand.

"Hai, Hai..Lets go and have some fun!!" Dearka smiled and pulled her back with a hand. "Well, we'll be going first minna!" He gave a small wave to them and turned his head to the trembling brunette. "Dont worry... Im here" He whispered in her ears and nodded at the lady who assists the boat. Mirriallia sat at the back of Dearka while he sat infront. "Hold on tight, Alrighty?" He said as he felt arms wrap around his body, slightly shaking "Dont be scared Milly..." the brunette said nothing else

"All set?" The lady asked "Alright, Enjoy the slide!" She said pushing it down along with the water current. Mirriallia screamed on top of her lungs and tighten her hold on Dearka. She unconciously hugged him and shut her eyes tight.

"I LOVE YOU MIRRIALLIA HAWW!!"Dearka began yelling as they continued to slide down.

"eh?!"

"woah, I didnt see that coming from him" Yzak laughed while the others joined him as well.

"Who will go on the slide next?" the lady asked

"I will!!" Cagalli raised her hand and smiled

"You're by yourself madam?"

"ye--"

"No, Im going with her" Athrun spoke walking beside her "Caggy, I'll be sitting on the front alright"

"No I am!"

"Its not safe for a girl to ride in front"

"Who cares!? I'm sitting in front"

"Na-uh!! I told you I'm sitting there first. "

"First?" She scoffed " I was SUPPOSE to slide down by myself but NOOO! You want to go accompany me...So you get your ass moving and sit at the back!"

"No way, What happens if you accidentally fall first?huh?"He said slightly concerned

"arrghh!Look if you want to go first badly then I'll gladly push you down the slide!"Cagalli yelled in frustration

"ah..Uhm..you two could settle this with rock,paper scissors you know?" Lacus sweat-dropped and smiled lightly at the squabbling couple**.(_ though they aren't official yet)_**

"Fine!!" Cagalli yelled. She glared at him and positioned her hand "One to One Zala..."she said before singing the Rock, Paper, Scissors song.

Athrun grinned while Cagalli wanted to bloody murder someone particularly the person in front of her. Athrun had scissors while Cagalli had paper. Scissor beats paper. Always.

"I wi--"

"Haha!, Loser gets to sit in front!!" with that Cagalli immediately run to the boat and sat in front.

Athrun chuckled, he kinda knew this was going to happen. Either way, he will still end up sitting in the back. Win or lose, Cagalli will sit in front so he just smiled at her childish behavior and sat behind her with out any more fights. He just wanted to see her cuteness.

"Ready?" The lady asked again while the two nodded their heads "Enjoy!!" she said pushing the boat down making it slide down swerving from left to right. Cagalli happily screamed and raised both her hands in the air while Athrun was left laughing like a complete idiot until they reach the end, dropping in a huge pool.

"Next!!"

" uh, Lets go Kira" Lacus said smiling at her hubby and sat on the boat, sitting behind Kira.

"And we're ooooofffffffff" Kira yelled as they were pushed down.

As soon as everyone slided down and more _events. _They parted with Yzak's group and Kira along with the others headed back to the beach.

"Finally, after millions of centuries had past" Via smiled at them."Anything good happened to you guys there?"

"Kira lost his shorts in the pool" Cagalli immediately said laughing

"Oh my...Tsk tsk tsk Kira- dear how old are you? You still act like a kid, good thing Lacus is fine with that"Via laughed

"Mom!" Kira looked at his mother

Lacus giggled and patted his back "Dont worry mother, even if Kira losses his shorts again...I still love him"

Everyone chuckled and aww-ed at them.

"Anything else good happened when you guys where in the pool?" Via smiled at them as they shook their heads and looked at each other with _unease_ looks "I-Is there any problem?"

"uh..no no nothing Mom" Cagalli said smiling at her as Athrun looked at her worriedly.

"We'll shall we head back to the cottage?" Via asked closing the folder she was reading a while ago. "you all can clean up in the cottage...The bathroom here isn't that nice"

they nodded and grabbed their belongings. Cagalli and the others dried their self up with their towels and put on dried clothes beneath their swimming attire

"Get in the car as soon as you're all done alright!" Via said walking ahead carrying some stuffs "Oh, Yunna couldn't take my story telling so he went to the spa nearby"she said while the other laughed.

"So he had to go to the spa as a last resort" Kira chuckled as they walked back to the car.

* * *

**Weee! chapter done! Hope you guys like it!! Im so sorry if there are ay errors or mistakes...I just updated this chappie in a internet cafe so I'm a little rush. :D Please review guys! hugz **


	18. Chapter 18

**Call for Love**

**Disclaimer:I dont own GSD/GS**

**A/n:...and Im back with a new chapter. Thank you guys for the reviews. I really appreciate it. It really lightens up my mood. I hope you like this chapter and i hope im not rushing things here... BTW two more chapters and its good-bye CFL... (noo!!). Thanks for staying with me up to the last. Well I wont delay you guys any longer. Here's the next chapter. **

* * *

"Pwaah!Dinner was great mom!" Kira exclaimed gratefully patting his stuffed tummy.

"I'm glad you liked it Dear." Via smiled at him "I hope the food suited your taste Athrun"

"Oh, it was really tasty Mrs. Hibiki" Athrun smiled at her thankfully.

Via nodded in acknowledgement. She looked at the others who seemed satisfied with the food and started cleaning up the dishes.

"Auntie Via, Is mom here yet?" Yunna asked lazily slumping on the table as Via grabbed his dish filled with chicken bones.

"I'm afraid your mother is still wondering around the mall. Geez, that Isabelle never learns...I told her to come home early but urrghh... she's gonna get a piece of my mind when she comes back" Via muttered with slight fire igniting in her eyes. Isabelle and Via were like sisters since they were the only girls in their family side. Via was the older, matured and composed one while Isabelle was the younger, bratty ,spoiled and too shopaholic cousin like sister.Still, despite their diferrences they both agree in more than one thing.

_'now I know where our little blonde got her little temper from.._.' Athrun sighed and collected his own mess.

Cagalli silently stood up and cleared her own plate and so did the others.

The blonde was in deep thought as she journeyed to the sink with her plate. As she placed the dish on the sink filled with other wet dishes when her hand accidentally brushed against a warm soft thing. She snapped back from her thoughts and turned to see who owns the hand and came falling to deep green set of orbs. Slight red tint colored her cheeks as she quickly retrieve her hand and turned to walk away from him. Athrun stared at her retreating figure confusedly.

_DAMN! why am I turning red?!' _Cagalli mentally slapped herself as she locked herself in the comfort room. She stared at her reddened features on the mirror and slapped both her cheeks with her palms several times. She let out a deep sigh and opened the faucet letting the water drain down. She splashed water on her face and stared at herself on the mirror again.

**Flashback**

_"Wahoo!!" Athrun yelled as they turned at the last curve on the slide._

_"Oh no! We're near the end!!"Cagalli yelled, growing scared. For petesake, why didnt she remembered the fact that she couldn't swim before thinking of riding the slide. As always...excitement got the best of her. She shut her eyes tight and waited for them to hit the water. Hopefully, she wouldn't fall from the boat she was on...well, Athrun could just fall and drown. She didn't care nor bother anyway. Yes, that is how cold and mean she is to Athrun.She closed her eyes shut and grasp on the side tightly._

_Next thing she knew, they were flying for about what? 2 seconds? then she felt water everywhere. She had difficulty in breathing and opening her eyes, why? because she was already under the water due to the speed and wrong angle of their launch from the slide both of them fell off balance and dropped in the deep colored pool. (**no, it isnt pee colored but ocean colored)**_

_She tried swimming back to the surface but why did it look so hard to do. She thought of imitating the scuba divers and the swimmers but failed miserably. Her legs began to cramp thus disabling her to try swimming further._

_"I- I cant...swim...A-at--" She passed out and lost conciousness._

_"Cagalli!!" Athrun looked around for his companion and panicked "Shit where did she swam to?" Athrun asked himself as Mirriallia swam to him_

_"Athrun where's Cagalli?" Mirriallia asked quite worriedly_

_"I dont know!" Athrun replied immediately as he continued to search for the blonde swimming...wishfully thinking that is._

_"oh no! I forgot! Cagalli **CANT** swim!" Mirriallia started to panic as well. She looked around for a certain blonde but there was no sign of her anywhere on the surface."Where is she?...She cant hold her breath under the water too long!...she has weak lungs..."She softly muttered worriedly._

_Athrun heard her, he looked at her and spoke "Im going to check the pool"Mirriallia nodded and swam back from the 8 and a half feet pool to the life guard post._

_Athrun took a deep breath and dived under the water. He pretty much swam easily and looked for the blonde. Turning his head on the left he found a motionless blonde. She was a few meters away from him._

_"shit!!" Athrun swam hurriedly towards Cagalli and brought her up. The pool didnt have much people compared to the other pools in it since it was deep. So it would be understandable that nobody noticed the blonde.(**A/N: just work with me with this one haha )**_

_The bluenette swam back to the shore and hurriedly lied Cagalli flat on the ground._

_Kira and the others ran towards them worriedly._

_"Cagalli!" Kira yelled kneeling beside his unconcious twin. Lacus gasped and started panicking, yelling for some help_

_"Kira move aside for a minute...I'm going to perform CPR on her..." Athrun yelled at Kira seriously. The brunette nodded and moved a little giving Athrun enough space. People started to crowd around them as Athrun performed CPR._

_He fixed Cagalli's position and tilted her head up. He checked her breathing and circulation before pinching her nose and parting her mouth slightly. Athrun took a deep breath and pressed his mouth on hers continuing the procedure on giving a patient CPR._

_He put the heel his hand on her chest and pumped, counting 1001, 1002, 1003,1004 and so on. Soon enough, Athrun was able to revive the drowned patient. Cagalli coughed out the water she had swallowed a while ago and slowly fluttered her eyes open, only to find a semi relieved- worried Athrun looking at her._

_"Thank goodness you're alright!!" Athrun immediately hugged her tightly as joy overcome him "I thought I was gonna lose you..."He whispered in her ears  
_

_Cagalli's eyes widened and looked at him 'lose me?...' Her once pale face was regaining her original color accompanied with a deep red blush. The people around them giggled at the sweet scene and couldn't help but 'aww' at the same time some of them cheered and whistled at the successful revival. Lacus smiled at Athruns accomplishment and gave Mirriallia a high five.Right after that Mirriallia began yelling at the lazy life guard who was found sleeping beneath the tree. Slacking during work hours. Kira gave Athrun a pat on the back and thanked him for saving his sister's life. On the way back to the beach they swore that they wouldnt tell Via about the accident because she might over react or something._

**End of Flashback.**

"Cagalli?" A knock from outside the bathroom pulled the blonde back to reality

"yes?" She closed the faucet and opened the door "oh.." She looked at their feet, finding it more interesting."uhm...you uh..gonna use the bath room?" She asked looking at Athrun and pointed at the no one behind her.

"yes, I'm here to do some business. What do you think I am standing in line for?" He said giving her his wry smile. He putted a hand on her head, slightly messing her hair. Cagalli swatted his hands off her head and glared at him "Im not a cat!..."she hissed as she stepped out of the bathroom

"Oh yes you are..my little tigress" He teased before entering the bathroom and quickly shut the door tight before his so-called little tigress charge him and tear him limb from limb.

"What!?" Cagalli turned her head at the shut door and kicked it hard. "owww!!!" She yelped clutching her foot.

"Cagalli?" Mirriallia peeked at the crying blonde and snickered "What are you doing?" She asked staring at the blonde who was near to tears with her hands on her foot.

"having a little conversation with a thick head?"she replied cynically,yelling at the door.

"oh.." Mirriallia smiled "I'll be going to the bedroom alright!"the brunette said.

_'something good must have happen between her and him...' _The blonde thought evily "Hey, Milly!! You never told us what happened between you and Dearka after sliding down" Cagalli began to tease

"What?What?" Lacus jumped out of nowhere and grinned "Yeah. care to share?"

"Uhh.."Mirriallia scratched her head and smiled "Nothing...HE'S STILL THE JERK I MET!!"

" We're not buying that one girl...We know something happened.."Lacus smiled mischievously at her.

Mirriallia sighed and bid goodnight to them hurriedly.

"She's avoiding something" Cagalli giggled as Lacus nodded "oh, Caggy...Mind if I hit the bunks first? Im pretty tired..."Lacus said yawning

"Yeah, sure...I know you and Kira would be busy" Cagalli teased. Lacus turned bright red and jokingly slapped her on the arm. "Shut up!" Lacus said smiling slightly..."I-Im going alright. Good night!!"

"Good luck!!"Cagalli laughed out loud. Boy, if Kira heard that too, steams would be coming out of his ears and he would be redder than a freshly harvested tomato. She clutched her stomach hard as she tried to stop her laughter and fell on the sofa accidentally sitting on the remote too. The big box flashed images as Cagalli stopped laughing and started focusing on the show in the television.

Athrun came out of the bathroom in relief and heard noises coming from the living room. He peeked inside and found a blonde asleep while watching Dora the explorer. He silently chuckled and walked towards her. Athrun shook her lightly but failed to wake her up "Cagalli..?" once again he shook her but still she returned the same reaction. Athrun sighed and picked her up gently, like a newly wed couple. He had a hand beneath her breast and another on her legs. He blushed and tried to erase those thoughts forming in his naughty mind. He brought her to her room and found Mirirallia snoozing on the desk while holding her phone. Athrun gently placed the blonde on the bed and tucked her in. He sat beside her and brushed her golden bangs and smiled at the peaceful scene before him.

He silently smiled at himself and admired her beauty. He caressed her rosy cheeks with his hands before standing up. Athrun turned his head on Mirriallia and chuckled, he grabbed a warm blanket and walked towards the slumbering brunette and placed a blanket on her back. Out of curiousity, he took a peek at what she was writing something from her phone. He smiled and walked back towards the blonde and planted a warm kiss on her forehead.."Oyasumi, my fair princess..." he whispered before turning back. Cagalli began mumbling something incoherent words and held Athruns hand.

"eh?" Athrun stared at his hand and tried to free it from her grasp but failed. She had it tightly grasp on his hand. He sighed and told himself that he'll wait for her to loosen her grasp then head back to his room.

* * *

Chirp! Chirp!

"mmhhmm" Mirriallia groaned and opened her eyes slowly. _'oh...I feel asleep while --'_ she stopped as she felt something warm covering her and saw her blanket draped on her shoulder. _'Are?'_ She turned around and smiled. _'perfect scene!'_ Playful smirks formed on her lips and quickly grabbed her camera.

At the breakfast table, Lacus and Kira were yawning repeatedly while Mirriallia was awake as a mother hen staring at the blood shotted couple.

"Did you two even got some sleep?" Mirriallia asked as she watch the couple yawn at the same time and almost drop their faces on their plate and doze off.

"hu..wha?"Kira opened his eyes and rubbed it..."we... were watching the horror movies in HBO and both of cant sleep after that.." Kira explained while Lacus nodded like a zombie

"Reeeaaalllyyy huh?...or were you two busy with something else.." Mirriallia sneered

"shut up Milly.." Kira said weakly "Hey where's mom and the rest?" finally noticing the rest of the people are missing.

"Dunno" Mirriallia paused and bit her bread."They might be in bed. Last night Yunna was eating ice cream in the kitchen, then Aunty Via was waiting in the porch for Auntie Isabelle who I dont know what time arrived and Cagalli was watching TV...Athrun I think was in the bathroom.Lacus was, I suppose in the room already since I saw lights under the door outside.." She said trying to remember everything she saw before falling asleep.

"Oh.."Kira nodded and played with his bread.

"Morning kids.." Via yawned walking in the kitchen, heading to the counter to prepare a cup of coffee.

"Morning!" The all greeted. Somehow the tone sounded a little lazy.

* * *

"mmm"the blonde stirred to the other side of the bed and hit uh..no bumped? into something...snoring.'wha?' She lifted her blanket and her eyes widend

"ARGHHH!! ATHRUN!! YOUR REALLY UNBELIEVABLE!!!"

* * *

KABLAHG!!

"Good Lord!, What was that?!" Via dropped her tea spoon filled with sugar and looked at the ceiling ."that was Cagalli right?" she asked looking at them

"I see they're awake!" Mirriallia jumped from her chair and ran upstairs.When she reached their room, she saw a recoiling Athrun with bruises.

"Milly!!" Athrun cried to her while Mirriallia giggled

"AND KEEP OUT OF OUR ROOM!!" The fuming blonde roared before slamming the door that almost sent the house shaking to dust.

Via and the other couple(kxL) rushed to them and asked them what happend.

"He slept in our room...I found him with Cagalli in bed earlier this morning.."Mirriallia explained briefly. Now that sounded wrong for some reason.

"No! no!! Milly your making things worst!!...I accidentally fell asleep in their room ...no I ah..um.. I accidentally fell asleep with her on her bed last night because she wouldnt..." Athrun grew smaller and sweated badly, He could sense something behind him and sweated a bucket more.

"ATHRUN!!"Kira's eyes grew and crunched his fist. Those cracking sound echoed in the bluenettes ears and shivered in terror"Wait Kira! Its not what you think!! I didnt do anything...Noo!"

BAM!

Everyone continued to eat their morning meal in silence. Yunna and Isabelle didnt bother to ask what happened and enjoyed the food in utter peace. No one bothered to talk as they could feel a strange, not-so-good aura emitting around them.

"Im done.." Cagalli angrily said and excused herself from the dining room "Mom..I'll be talking my morning walk...Call me if you need me alright?" she said before leaving completely.

"uhh...Kira..can you help me eat this?" Athrun asked helplessly pointing at his bread and omelete.His arms were sore and aching and he couldnt open his mouth wide enough for the bread since his mouth was a wounded too.

"Do it yourself..'Kira replied half smirking.

"Uhm..Well for your information, Im _"WOUNDED"_...no thanks to the all mighty Kira" he said cynically.

"Hey, who wants the bacon!" Kira smiled "Oh, Athrun,I see you havent tasted it yet! here have some..Enjoy eating..and make sure to finish it ALL UP" He smiled and quickly left the room.

Athrun stared at his food and sighed.

"Let me help you.." Lacus offered and sighed. She cutted the bread, omelette and bacon in to small bits and fed him a little before Via took over.

"Geez, I feel like Im feeding a baby.." She teased."Do you want me to put it in a blender or something?"

"very funny, Mrs. Hibiki" Athrun said chewing his food slowly.

"Grr...that jerk, moron, idiot..." she cursed as she walked around the park.

**Flashback**

_"mmm" She stirred to the other side and felt something bumpy..'wha.' Cagalli lifted her covers and saw a sleeping angel...I mean Athrun. Her eyes widend and yelled_

_"ARGHHH!! ATHRUN!! YOUR REALLY UNBELIEVABLE!!!"_

_She kicked him off the bed sending him from oh-so-sweet dreamland to oh-so-sweet-hell. Athrun groaned and sat up rubbing his painful throbbing head and turned his gaze to the bed and saw an enrage blonde. Next thing he knew he was given a taste of hell. And trust me it wasnt quite nice. "Eeepp!!"_

_Cagalli ran to the bathroom and grabbed the plunger and dashed back towards Athrun. The bluenette, in terror dashed off towards the door, holding dear to his life. This morning had almost gave him death.( plunger because that was only thing available in the toilet worth to use)_

_"AND KEEP OUT OF OUR ROOM!!"She slammed the door hard and swore she saw the wall shook. She dropped the plunger on her side and slightly blushed. When she saw Athrun beside her, their hands were intertwined together._

**End of Flashback**

Cagalli shrugged those parts of her thought out of her mind. She walked towards the cliff- park nearby and leaned on the railing. Below her, she could see the large waves clashing onto the rocks and little crabs crawling on the sides and falling. Sea gulls pass by , some carrying some fish while some were starting to hunt for their morning food.

_"I thought I was gonna lose you..."_

"Lose me? huh?" she said absentmindedly as she continued to looked daze

_"Tell me Athrun..."Cagalli said lowering her head a little "Why did you..What made you do this?" she asked_

_"Love.."Athrun weakly replied as he tried sitting up but failed. His head was hurting too much._

_"l-love?" Cagalli looked at him and blinked several times._

_"Yeah...Love.."Athrun cupped her cheeks and looked at her intently "I've fallen in love with you Cagalli Hibiki..."_

She blushed as she began to remember those part of her memory. Why? Why is her heart beating and throbbing this loudly. She clutched her chest and lowered her head. When was the last time she felt something like this? Her tummy churned with her heart as if it was trying to tell her something. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she thought of him even though she tried not to think of him

_'No...This it not..true..'_ She silently whispered '_** Your in love with him dear..'**_ '_ No im not...'_ ' **_then how can you explain the red shade appearing on your face when your with him?' '_**_ its just the sun'_ '**_right?.sun hah dont make me laugh!' _**'_ shut up'_

_**Admit it...Your falling for him..**._

_No._

**_Yes, you are._**

_No im not.._

**_You can lie to them..._**

**_to your self..._**

**but...**

**you can never lie to your heart...**

_Thats not true..._

_**Your heart says the other way around...despite your all your lies in denying it... Cagalli.**_

_**Your like him...**_

* * *

**woot! and thats all for this chapter :) How is it? its seems like there will be arguments with Cagalli and that voice stuck in her head haha..Well I hope to hear from you guys. Please review guys! love you all -hugs-**

** See yah!**

**Freyris ;) **


	19. Announcement

**Announcements:**

Well, how-di-doo guys. uhmm.. HAPPY HALLOWEEN ... Apparently...Freyris is still alive.. lol

anyway, first things first:

1) Im really really sorry I stopped writing fics these past 2 years. BUT it didng mean I stopped loving our ever lovely couple Athrun and Cagalli. I was sort of umm in a super ultora long hiatus Im really sorry I left you guys hanging. If you guys could still remember I've been telling everyone that I've been busy with college application and what not. Well, yes. I was accepted in a really good universtiy and had to focus more on my studies and got..uh absorbed in J-POP (Like Avex, Johnny's Entertainment, Hello!Project) and K-Pop. So yeah. It sucks Kidding.. But this autumn well... you could say my schedule is a little bit loose and Im waaaaaaay beyond bored. Just recently, I came back to GS/GSD fandom and started watching every single episodes... been reading some unfinished manga's like GSD the Edge.. I didnt know it existed...and that's why Im here again :D

2) Im finishing Call for Love. I'll be posting an update soon and I just want to know if you guys are still up for it :D I know. sudden am i right? I'll give you guys a sneak peak. My Love? Well... Im trying to finish it...I actually have my drafts before... but uhh...i forgot where I placed it. TwT. I'll try my best to recall it.

3) I DO NOT OWN GS/GSD characters.

Anyway, as promised. Here's a preview of the next Chapters:

* * *

Cagalli pushed herself away from the railing and walked along the side of the thoughts still linger in her mind.

Admit it dear...your starting to fall for him

"Shut it! I Dont want to hear your freaking voice!" She yelled to nobody in particular.

oh I wont shut up unless you say you love him!..Try to be honest to yourself for once!

"Gahh! Get out you...Your driving me nuts!"Cagalli shutted her eyes and shaked her head violently. "There's no way that I like him or Im in love with -ooff!"

Cagalli bumped or rather hit on something and fell a few steps backward. She didnt open her eyes knowing she'll hit the ground hard but none to avail. She felt something stop her from falling and opened an eye...only to find emerald ones staring down on her.

Athrun had an arm around her waist and grinned. "Your pretty wild today huh?"

Cagalli got up properly and pushed him aside gently" Just do me a favor and leave me alone for a while? disappear, go jump off a cliff or something ...just get out of my face will yah!"

"Feisty are we?"Athrun watch her to his amusement. Did she just blush? or he was just imagining things.

The blonde huffed as the man infront of her refuse to move."What are you doing here?" She asked turning her back on him with her her hands clasp together at the back and started walking pass him.

"Well, I was having a walk myself, I thought I needed some fresh air." Athrun replied as he walked a few inches away from her.

"You arent following me are you...?"

"Do I look like I am?"

"Urrghh!" Cagalli turned to face him again and pointed a finger at him. "Then why are you here in this exact park!"

"Cagalli, This the ONLY park here.."He said knowingly "and I told you I was walking around aimlessly, who knew you were here too...It was a pure coincedence!"Athrun said "You should be thankful that I caught you before you fell and break your  
butt!"

"Well, THANK YOU for saving my butt from the verge of cracking, you can go now..."Cagalli looked at him irritatedly

Athrun sighed and putted his hand on his pockets,his eyes started roaming around" Look, if you're still angry about it...Im sorry. I didnt really follow you. I dont want to start a fight with you." He said earnestly" and...Im sorry about the incident this morning...I never planned on sleeping beside you in the first place nor crawling beside you like that..."Athrun scratched the back of his head.

"My Honey, We'll go watch the fireworks together and confess our love for each other tonight..."Yunna said putting an arm around the word confession kinda hit Cagalli but nevertheless she ignored it and sighed "get a hike Yunna...I'd rather put you in a firework rocket than be with you" She pushing his hands away.

Yunna smirked and patted her head. "Feisty...just so feisty"He teased.

"Yu-kun, stop teasing your cousin!" Isabelle said pulling his son by the collar at the back

"gwack!"

"So, Fireworks watching huh?" Athrun said as he walked beside Cagalli..

Cagalli blushed as she smelled a whiff of his manly cologne. She slightly turned her head on her side"Yeah..."

"Someone looks happy"

Mirriallia turned her head and found Cagalli combing her hair, she was wearing a dark navy blue tight sleveless turtle neck top and she wore her jeans and a khaki colored belt. Mirriallia giggled and smiled at her..."Maybe...I just realize something thats all..."

Cagalli nodded silently and walked beside her "You know...maybe me too..." She grinned and stared at the darkening sky.

"hey there, my little tigress"

"ohh..if it isnt the little pain in the ass Athrun Zala..." she replied half jokingly

"ouch, you still call me that?" Athrun on the other said half hurt.

* * *

-and CUT. errr... I hope you guys will look forward to the following chapters. I hope my dear readers are still up for some kicks so please click the review button below and send me love :D


	20. Chapter 19

**Call for Love**

**Disclaimer:I dont own GSD/GS**

**A/n: Orz. I guess the people I used to hangout here in ff are gone? hahah anyway. Im still finishing this story. I hope to meet new readers and hopefully meet some old ones as well. I hope you guys like this ;D

* * *

**

Cagalli pushed herself away from the railing and walked along the side of the thoughts still linger in her mind.

**Admit it dear...your starting to fall for him**

"Shut it! I Dont want to hear your freaking voice!" She yelled to nobody in particular.

**oh I wont shut up unless you say you love him!..Try to be honest to yourself for once!**

"Gahh! Get out you...Your driving me nuts!"Cagalli shutted her eyes and shaked her head violently. "There's no way that I like him or Im in love with -ooff!"

Cagalli bumped or rather hit on something and fell a few steps backward. She didnt open her eyes knowing she'll hit the ground hard but none to avail. She felt something stop her from falling and opened an eye...only to find emerald ones staring down on her.

Athrun had an arm around her waist and grinned. "Your pretty wild today huh?"

Cagalli got up properly and pushed him aside gently" Just do me a favor and leave me alone for a while? disappear, go jump off a cliff or something ...just get out of my face will yah!"

"Feisty are we huh?"Athrun watch her to his amusement. Did she just blush? or he was just imagining things.

The blonde huffed as the man infront of her refuse to move."What are you doing here?" She asked turning her back on him with her her hands clasp together at the back and started walking pass him.

"Well, I was having a walk myself, I thought I needed some fresh air." Athrun replied as he walked a few inches away from her.

"You arent following me are you...?"

"Do I look like I am?"

"Urrghh!" Cagalli turned to face him again and pointed a finger at him. "Then why are you here in this exact park!"

"Cagalli, This the ONLY park here.."He said knowingly "and I told you I was walking around aimlessly, who knew you were here too...It was a pure coincedence!"Athrun said "You should be thankful that I caught you before you fell and break your butt!"

"Well, THANK YOU for saving my butt from the verge of cracking, you can go now..."Cagalli looked at him irritatedly

Athrun sighed and putted his hand on his pockets,his eyes started roaming around" Look, if you're still angry about it...Im sorry. I didnt really follow you. I dont want to start a fight with you." He said earnestly" and...Im sorry about the incident this morning...I never planned on sleeping beside you in the first place nor crawling beside you like that..."Athrun scratched the back of his head.

Cagalli raised a brow and stared at him. "I just helped you to your bedroom last night but before I could even leave you uhh..'accidentally' grabbed my hand...and "Athrun explained and looked at her "I thought you'll let go but I guess I fell asleep since I was too tired and the rest of the story...is.."

"I know...I woke up and freaked out when I saw you beside me..."Cagalli slightly blushed " holding hands..." her voice softened and turned her head sideways for him not to see her blushing.

"I..I guess Im sorry for hitting you too..."Cagalli quickly apologized and walked hurriedly

Athrun chuckled and ran to her and walking beside her. "You could always pay me back with a..."

waphack!..

Cagalli threw a fist on his face and angrily marched off.

"a punch..." Athrun muttered rubbing his poor aching cheeks.

'the inconsiderate little jerk' Cagalli stormed off with hot steaming head, blood boiling.

* * *

Athrun returned back home and saw Kira fixing some stuffs. He jogged towards him "Kira...What's will all these stuffs?" He asked as Kira folding a huge cloth.

"Mom said we're going to watch some fireworks this evening. She wants us to prepare everything early" the brunette explained "then we're having a picnic somewhere..afterwards or something like that"Kira said folding the red and white chekered cloth neatly and placing it on top of the basket.

"And your doing the cloth folding?"He raised a brow

"Whaaat!...They're busy with arranging the food and Cagalli hasnt returned yet" Kira said defensively

"She didnt?"Athrun blinked several times "I thought she was headed back here in the cotttage. I ran into her a while ago..."

"Oh, so that explains the bruise on your cheek" Kira laughed pointing at the blackish violet mark on his face

"Shut up" Athrun said covering it with his hanky and glared at his friend

"Your pretty wild today huh?"

Cagalli shaked her head several times,almost ending up woozy and dizzy. Why was she like this?

Why was it his touch was gentle and warm? Why was it that she felt fuzzy in side when she sees him? Why was it her heart thumping and pounding loudly evertime she sees him smile and run his hands through his hair.? Why was it that she feels so irritated when she see him yet seeing him makes her smile so much?

...Its love I tell yah...

Cagalli sat on the nearby bench and messed her blonde hair. Why does love make you think so much? So much that your head is hurting? She questioned herself.

"Ara?Cagalli!" the cheerful, familiar voice chirped.

Cagalli looked up to find a pink haired lady carry a bag of groceries.

"Lacus?" the blonde blinked several times and smiled, slightly combing her messed up hair with her hands."What are you doing here?"

Lacus giggled and took a seat beside her "Mom asked me to buy a few stuffs in the nearby conviniece store. " She said pointing at the store with the big sign 'Q-Mart' "This Resort almost has everything...Its like you can live here." Lacus said leaning on the bench" they have the cottages, the beach,a huge pool area, nearby stores, a park, playground, everything...It seems like its paradise ne?" Cagalli gave no reply. She looked at Cagalli and found her quite stressed over something " Is there anything bothering you?" She asked putting a hand on her shoulder

Cagalli looked at her smiled a litte "Lacus...how did you find out that your were inlove with Kira?" She began to inquire but not in a curious manner.

"eh?"

"well, uh...A..A friend of mine messaged me a while ago...and I wasnt sure how to answer it now..."

Lacus face soften and giggled

" well, you could say...I felt at ease when I was with him, I actually blush when he stares at me and I get all shy." She snickered as she remembered her early years with Kira " But most of all...I knew that I love him when this...never stopped beating loudly and I feel the utter joy of...contentment and love " Lacus smiled as she placed her hand on her chest. " Tell this friend of your to follow her heart...There is always love even in the second time around" She patted her back.

Cagalli looked at her quite confused but she might have hit something inside her "Hey, Lacus...Can I tell you something?" She scrunched her skirt and lowered her head

"sure you can" Lacus nodded her head

"well...this friend of mine told me that...when she sees him her heart beats faster and faster and sometimes it feels like she cant breath any more. its like you forget to breath..."

Lacus nodded silently knowing there's more to it.

"S..she's been into other relationships before but this time its kind of different from , she's confuse...she promised herself never to love again coz she was afraid to get hurt but...this keeps on bothering her..."

"Thats what you call true love Cagalli.."Lacus smiled and hugged her..."Cagalli, .Athrun has finally unlock your heart...He was able to you reach you there."She giggled

Cagalli blushed scarlet"W-wa-wait...I didnt mean...me.."

Lacus shooked her head and grabbed both her shoulder "Listen to me Cagalli, those feelings are real...Whatever you went through from the past you can forget about it. What your feeling right now is more genuine than before. Your deeply in love with him"Lacus smiled "I can see it."

"i-i..."The blonde felt her throat gone dry. Those petty fights and constant yellings, those sarcastic answers and his concerns. Everything was slowly falling into place. Why was she jealous when he was flirting with the cashier lady in the restaurant? Why did she return the kiss he gave her when he confessed?why did she allow him to kiss her? Why was it that she stuttered when they were singing a love song ? Why was it her heart pound faster and faster when she's with him? All this questions led to one answer. Love.

As the saying goes..." The more you hate, the more you love"

"give the guy the chance..."Lacus gave her a smile and stood up, collecting her plastic bags "Well, I still need to get this to Mom and Aunty. Cagalli Im heading back first...and good luck to that friend of yours. I hope she realizes something" Lacus said looking at Cagalli "..You should get back too, We're preparing a picnic for the fireworks festival later...okay?"

The pink haired lady smiled at herself as she left the blonde alone. She knew Cagalli still needed time to digest what she said but she didnt have to tell her that it was her friends story. Knowing Cagalli...she's bad with those when it comes to her.

_"I dont know when but Im really in love with you ..."_

_"I'll wait for you"_

Cagalli lowered her head and bit her lip.

"Cagalli, Athrun has finally unlocked your heart, he was able to reach your heart..."

"give the guy the chance..."

_"I've fallen in love with you Cagalli"_

Cagalli closed her eyes as her brain whipped up all the memories she had with Athrun. From the first phone call she got from him to the time he told her that he loves her...to this point.

"...I just..fell.._inlove_ with a moron like him" She silently giggled.

Somehow as she muttered those words,deep inside she felt so relieved, refresh and light. The heavy feeling of confusement was now clear and light.

"Im in love with him" She smiled and stood up walking to the same direction Lacus did.

* * *

**Finally, you've realized it..-sigh-**

**woot! yey! Please send me love and reviews. I hope you guys like it **


	21. Chapter 20

**Call for Love**

**Disclaimer:I dont own GSD/GS**

**A/n: Keeping my promise to finish this story no matter what :'D

* * *

**

"Alright, everyone"Via smiled "Let's enjoy tonights fesitival to the fullest! "

"Yeah..."the rest cheered lightly

"Hey, what's with the tired faces?" Via asked putting a hand on her waist, eye-ing particularly...her daughter.

"Nothing."Cagalli replied nonchalantly

"My Honey, We'll go watch the fireworks together and _confess _our love for each other tonight."Yunna said putting an arm around the blonde

The word confession kinda hit Cagalli but nevertheless she ignored it and sighed "Get a hike Yunna...I'd rather put you in a firework rocket than be with you" She pushing his hands away.

Yunna smirked and patted her head. "Feisty...just so feisty"He teased.

"Yu-kun, stop teasing your cousin!" Isabelle said pulling his son by the collar at the back

"gwack!"

"So, Fireworks watching huh?" Athrun said as he walked beside Cagalli, startling her a bit.

Cagalli blushed as she smelled a whiff of his manly cologne. She slightly turned her head on her side"Y-Yeah..."

"Well, I guess we might as well enjoy it like Mrs. H said ne?" Athrun smiled at her and shifted his hands in his pockets.

**_Damn, that smile_**

"uhm..yeah."Cagalli replied with a smile and blushed. How come, now that she admitted her feelings to herself. She started to feel quite shy when he's with her, her heart wont stop beating in a fast pace nor would her blush come off. I guess its one of the powers of love.

Milly and Lacus smiled slyly as they watch the two. "Man, these two sure are very amusing to watch "Milly snickered as she flickered her camera once again, snapping another photo of the soon to be couple.

"Seems like the two are getting along now... what 'bout you Milly? How are things going on your side?" Lacus asked

Mirriallia lowered her cam and sighed "I dunno...Dearka..." She bit her lower lip and sighed

"Dearka, explained his side, that he didnt intentionally did it, he got teased and gave in. Im still having doubts if I should forgive him..." Milly said reviewing the images stored in her SLR"he said he gave in. I dont know...should I really forgive him?...He's really stupid at times. "

"Its your own decision Milly...You'll just have to decide whether to forgive him or not. " Lacus smiled patting her.

Mirriallia gave a deep sigh and tucked her hair.

"Second chance always works its magic...Its like love at second sight "Lacus giggled "Like me and Kira..."

"huh?" The auburn looked at her confusedly

"You didnt know did you?..."Lacus said

"Obviously not.."Miriallia replied smiling

"well because of a certain say our relationship went from good to bad..."Lacus frown a little, remembering her past "But I guess Kira pulled some unbelievable stunts and I was able to forgive him then we got engaged and married... and that certain someone was forcefully married to some other rich guy and the rest was history for her..."Lacus said summarizing her love story in a quite improper way.

"ookkaayyy..."Milly looked at her

"You know I wouldnt have given Kira a chance but I guess he did something quite embarassing just to tell me that He still love me and forever will..."Lacus smiled

"What did he do?"

"Well, He saw me walking in the park...a crowded park a few days after our uhh...cool off or maybe break up. Then he dragged me in the stage where a concert was going to be held. He stood on the stage quite embarass at that time and smiled at me. Of course,... I snobbed him and I was about to walk out when my favorite love song began playing in the background. "

"Now, your getting me.."Miriallia smiled mischievously and obviously wanted to hear more about it.

"then Kira called my name and yelled on top of his lungs that He loves me...Everyone in the park heard it and I was so embarassed. Unfortunately, some cameras were on standby because of the concert"Lacus laughed "I probably guess not only the people in the park heard him...anyway..He asked forgiveness and my hand in marriage at the same time..."

"And you said?"

"Its pretty obvious now Milly..." Lacus snickered "It was Mom who told me about the second chances...when we got back together."

"ohhh..." Milly nodded her head and laughed... "To think he screamed that infront of the people...My, Kira had some guts..."

"You should have seen his face...It was hilarious..." Lacus laughed.

Milly giggled along with her and smiled to herself slowly.

Perhaps she could give it another try.

* * *

An hour before the festival, the ladies pampered their selves up and so did the men. Lacus fluffed the ends of her hair up as Kira was fixed his greyish shirt then wore his beige jacket.

Mirriallia smiled to herself as she leaned on the balcony railing, watching the waves crash on the boulders of rock repeatedly.

"Someone looks happy"

Mirriallia turned her head and found Cagalli combing her hair, she was wearing a dark navy blue tight sleveless turtle neck top and she wore her jeans and a khaki colored belt. Mirriallia giggled and smiled at her."Maybe...I just realize something thats all..."

Cagalli nodded silently and walked beside her "You know...maybe me too..." She grinned and stared at the darkening sky.

Not a minute longer they heard Via calling them from downstairs and walked down happily.

"You guys excited?" Via smiled looking at them.

"Not really..." Cagalli sighed and yawned

"Let's go and try to enjoy okay?"Via patted Cagalli on the back and ushered them to ride on the van.

The travel was short, since they had arranged their picnic in the park. Luckily, Cagalli knew an area not that crowded and had a great view of the fireworks display at the same time the sea with the full moons reflection reflecting on the calm water and so they settled in that area.

"Its a very nice view..."Lacus clasped her hands and smiled admiring the exquisite view before them. Kira walked beside her and put an arm around her, holding her close to him and whispering something on her ears making her softly giggle.

Cagalli silently sat on the grassy ground and started pulling green plants out of their roots one by one. Athrun watched her and sat near her. "You seem awfully quiet compared to your rantings this morning.." He planted his hand on his sides and gaze up at the starry sky.

The blonde turned her head and gave him a small smile "Really huh?" she replied

"Your acting strange today..."Athrun said concernly leaning forward to her and putting his hands on her forehead..."Your not sick or anything..what's wrong?"

Cagalli blushed as his hands came in contact with her forehead. She quickly pushed aside his hands and turned away.. "Im okay! " she said slightly raising her voice.

"Now that's better" he chuckled.

Cagalli grunted and gazed at the shimmering dots above them.

Via sighed and placed the red and white checkered blanket on the ground with the help of Isabelle.

"It looks like love is coming around early today huh Via" Isabelle said looking at some few couples near them

"Yeah, I guess" Via agreed glancing at her children."Does Cagalli know Yunna is getting engage to Evette?"

Isabelle snickered " No not yet I suppose, Yunna still couldnt accept that he's getting engage to her...Yunna still likes your daughter Via..." she smiled

Via gave a chuckle and smiled " I know, eversince he was a little boy but it looks like she's has someone already..."

Isabelle nodded and looked at her blonde neice "I wish my neice the happiness she wants..."she softly mumbled and finished setting up the picnic with Via silently.

Mirriallia slowly walked towards the railing and leaned on the cold steel silently. She detached herself from her group for awhile to think as soon as they arrived in the park. The cold wind blew pass her, she tucked the loose strands of her auburn hair behind her ear and closed her eyes.

A figure slowly approached the young brunette silently. He placed his hands on her eyes and kissed the back of her head.

Mirrialliia gasped and stiffened as she felt someones hand on her eyes. She wanted to scream for help but something inside her stopped her from doing it. She kept her cool down and calmly spoke. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am...Milly"

Mirrialli bit her lower lip, she'd recognize that voice anywhere. The voice that belonged to someone as corny as a clown...Dearka Elsman.

She remained silent and sighed. Mirriallia firmly grasped the cold steel and held it tightly as she trembled.

He removed his hands on her eyes and held her trembling hand. "Im really sorry...Milly. Will you fogive me?" he asked, his purple orbs begging.

Mirriallia opened her eyes and stared at his face.

"will you give me a second chance to love you and not commit the same mistake ever again?..Cause you know, I never meant to hurt you"

the auburn girl sighed and lowered her head. "I-well..uhh"

"I love you..."Dearka whispered instantly making her blush "I love you in every bone in my body...I'll still love you even if they kill me and feed me to hungry pack of lions... even if you sho-"

The auburn lady in front of him turned around and put a finger on his lips "Your too cheesy.."Mirriallia laughed and smiled at him for the first time after a long time.

* * *

"I wonder what time the fireworks would start..." Athrun wondered loudly. The person beside him kept on giving him mute replies, not a single sigh nor grunt was heard from her and it was starting to worry him.

"My little tigress, are you okay?" He asked as he whispered in her ears.

Cagalli was startled and looked at him. Her face was few inches from him. He could feel his warm breath tickle her soft delicate face." You idiot, stop scaring me like that!"she hitted him on the shoulder.

Athrun snickered "All right, all right...Its just you seem so quiet tonight. Your not acting like yourself right now..." He said.

"Im just thinking...so dont bother me.."

"what are you thinking...?" He sneered "Me?"

Cagalli's eyes widened and glared at him. To tell you the truth she was _actually_, but knowing Cagalli she was stubborn as a mule and would deny everything she doesnt want people to know about. "My ass... I wont think of you even if its the last thing I do before I die!"

"Then tell me why are you blushing huh?" Athrun teased, smiling quite mischievously, poking her flustered cheeks.

Cagalli was taken back. She didnt knew how to answer the question thrown back at her. Athrun had those victorious looking smile again plastered on his face. He leaned closer to her, his and her lips only a few more centimeters apart. Athrun stared in her eyes. Her fiery amber eyes that could melt anything away. He smirked and smiled at her like an idiot. For a couple of minuted they fell silent and stared back at the sky. Both of them had their own world thinking of whats next...until... "Hey...Can I tell you something...?" He asked as slight shade of red tint suddenly appear on his cheeks

"What?"Cagalli asked as she leaned backward, moving her face on the side a little. Athrun stared at her sheer beauty as the moons light spilled on them. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes... "well, You already heard me say this... but...I dont know... I just want you to know it again..I want you to hear it again..."

Cagalli gulped and focused her eyes on him. what was it he wanted to say?. Athrun coughed and his eyes tried to roam around. Cagalli stared at him, somehow he began acting differently from the way he acted earlier.

Athrun released a deep breath and slowly held her hand...

Cagalli was caught in surprise as his warm hands touch her cold hands. Athrun looked at her hand and brought it up to his lips, gently placing a gentle soft kiss on it.

Heat immediately rush on the blondes cheeks. Things were going quite differently a few moments ago. First he acts like a total jerk and pain in the neck now his acting like Romeo!

Athrun smiled as a light blush slowly appear on his cheeks and stare at the dumbstruck blonde beside him. He held her hands firmly yet gentle in a way and released another nervous breath.

"Cagalli Hibiki...Im gonna repeat myself again..." Athrun smiled "I, Athrun Zala... has fallen head over heels for you and your uncomparable beauty and personality..."

"Never in my life have I ever met a person like you, a person who isnt like any other girls I've met. Its like your the sky while they're the ground. Every-every time I see you, your smiles and everything about you, I'm like a little boy who just received a wonderful present that could make my life so happy and contented. Mrs. Yula no..Ms. Cagalli Hibiki...I love you, more than you could ever imagine. Eversince I met you as Mrs. Yula, I knew your were different from the others, as if it was you who had touched my heart the most making it beat like crazy. You and only you made me feel so happy..." He cupped her cheeks and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Cagalli was left utterly speechless. Athrun has confessed the second time around. After his cheesy speech, she couldnt even mutter even a single word or a letter. She felt butterflies on her stomach, her heart pounded so hard and loud so much that she couldnt hardly breath any more. She bit her lip and looked at Athrun...

"A-Athrun I..." The blonde gulped and released a breath of nervousness and closed her eyes tightly." Athrun...I t-"

Just then first firework exploded in the sky beautifully as rainbow colors came into play. The colors of the light reflected on them the shade of green happily glowed on them.

Cagalli opened her eyes and found herself tightly held by Athrun. She could fully inhale his manly scent, his pine-ish smell that tingled her nostrils now and then. Athrun released her from the hug and smiled at her...lovingly.

She in return smiled with her cheeks burning so red. Finally she had said it and the weight in her heart had come to disappear and she never felt so happy.

"Im glad..."Athrun softly said before cupping her cheeks and pulling her to a kiss. A kiss they'd share as lovers.

At that very moment their friends came in and witness the scene, Mirriallia and Lacus began hugging each other and tears slowly form in their eyes. They were happy for Cagalli. Finally, the two had settled. Dearka patted Kira's back as Kira sniffed, he too was happy for his twin. Once again she found love. not an ordinary love but finally true love.

_"Athrun...I too...I- I love you too..."_

_

* * *

_

"Yey! Cheers for our new and reunited couples "Kira said raising his can of beer up in the air. Everyone cheered as Athrun and Cagalli a.k.a the new couple and Mirriallia and Dearka a.k.a the reunited couple blushed. Via smiled at her daughter and winked at her.

"Cagalli honey pie! How can you do this to me!..Your unfair.." Yunna sniffed in a childish way as everyone laughed.

Cagalli giggled and for the first time patted his back. Yunna tried hugging her immediately after he recieved a pat but was stop by Cagalli's knight...Athrun Zala..

"No touching...tut tut tut..." Athrun smiled waving a finger at him

Yunna snarled at him and sighed. Isabelle patted his back and smiled. She gently nudge Via and whispered something on her ears. The brunette mother snickered and nodded. She pushed Isabelle gently and coughed.

"All right kiddies, your aunt has something to say.." Via smiled and looked at Isaballe as is telling her its her turn to speak.

"Okay, Cagalli, Kira I want you guys to know that Yunna is to be engaged with Evette de Moure." she smiled

Kira dropped the can of beer he was holding and stared at his Aunty stunned. Cagalli began choking the sandwich she was eating and hung her mouth wide.

"Come again?" The twins said

"Yunna is getting engage. I hope you guys can come along with us back to States for his engagement. "

"Yunna...engage?" Kira blinked. How come when he thinks about it, the word engage and Yunna doesnt match with each other... or maybe he didnt think this day would come to his freaking pain in the ass cousin.

Yunna grunted and kept silent.

"Yes, Kira. To tell you the truth...Yunna wanted to come here because he wanted to invite you guys there and of course enjoy his last few days before the De Moure's moved to our house..."Isabelle smiled "So can you guys come with us then?" She clasped her hand hopefully.

the group exchanged whispers with each other and smiled "Yes we will Aunty..for the sake of our dear cousin Yunna " Cagalli smirked

Yunna sighed and began eating his sandwich in silence. Kira chuckled and gave a hard pat on Yunna's back and congratulated him. the purple haired guy snarled and mumbled thanks. To be honest, he didnt like Evette at first...then their repeatitive meetings made him slowly fall for her with out knowing...when he had realized it he went ballistic and wanted to see Cagalli and tell her that he likes Cagalli, he wanted to escape reailty but lots of things happend. Now he just need to face the truth that Evette will be engaged to him .._(hahaha)_

Athrun and Cagalli walked somewhere in the park alone, hand in hand. Red tints slowly appear on their cheeks as they held each others hand. Now the atmosphere lingering between them felt awkward for some reasons. The wind blew hard pass them and slightly, Cagalli shivered. She rubbed her free hand on her bare arms warming it up with a little friction through her hand. How come the wind was cold when it was summer...? Cagalli's mind began ranting over the smallest things again.

Athrun saw her shudder from the cold wind and smiled slightly. He slowly shrug off his brown jacket and slowly draped it on her cold shoulders. Cagalli looked over her shoulders and smiled. "Arent you cold?" she asked

"You need it more than I do..." he simply replied and looked at her.

Cagalli stared at him and blushed. It was just then she noticed what Athrun was wearing. Beneath the brown jacket he was wearing earlier, he had a whitish purple polo and a greenish pants. His polo was opened a few inches below his collar bone reaviling a part of his well toned chest.

"How come your so silent tonight Mrs. Yula " He asked as he placed his hands on his pockets and stared up the starry sky.

"How come your so nosy tonight?" She throwed a question back at him.

Athrun smiled and looked at her "Because its not you...I like the ranting Cagalli more.."

Cagalli turned into a deeper shade of red and crossed her arms on her chest, slowly tugging his brown jacket closer to her.

"I find her cuter in that way..." he slowly leaned on her and smirked.

Cagalli slowly stiffened and later on relaxed as Athrun smirked. She smiled

"I hate you.."

"I love you too"

Athrun pressed his lips on her forehead and slowly hugging her tightly, as another batch of colorful fireworks started playing up above them, spilling colorful colors on them as they silently watch together.

* * *

**YEEEY!. Finally they're together lolol. Anyway Epilogues are the only chapters left if guess I hope you guys like this. Send me your love and reviews onegaishimasu!~ see you guys next chappie **

**Freyris**


	22. Epilogue I

**Call for love**

**Epilogue I: Drum Rolls**

**A/n: Uyey!. Thanks for the reviews guys, I really really appreciate it 8D This is the second to the last installment for this story. Im glad to be able to finish another story and have fun reading reviews from all of you. Well with out anymore delays here's the first part. Enjoy!**

* * *

_(this is a few months after the last chapter. Yunna is married to Evette. Via is back with Ulen in the States)_

"hello, Household Management how can we help you?"chirped a happy blonde

"hey there, my little tigress"

"ohh..if it isnt the little pain in the ass Athrun Zala..." she replied half jokingly

"ouch, you still call me that?" Athrun on the other said half hurt.

"what?" Cagalli replied defensively "I can call you any name right? You said it yourself. I can call you sissy if i want to.." Cagalii smiled and leaned on her seat playing with the cord connected to her headset

"whatever..."Athrun chuckled "Hey dont forget about our evening picnic celebration with Kira and the others okay?" Athrun reminded her "And dont fall asleep while working kay?"

"What do you mean by dont fall asleep?" her eyes brows twitched slightly

She heard him chuckle on the other line and could almost see his mocking smile... "Oh nothing Caggy-love"

"Stop calling me that..." she mumbled

"Why not? I too can call you any name I want right sweetheart?" he smiled playfully as he walked around his bedroom, staring at her photo in his hand.

"and who gave you priveledge and permission?" she raised a brow and silently smiled.

"I did"he smirked

"No one did so-"

"MS CAGALLI HIBIKI! NO CHATTING ON THE LINE!" a voice boomed from the front. Cagalli nodded her head "Uhh..Im not...Im explaining something to this..this guest here!" she lied noting herself to kill and strangle the idiot on the phone.

"oohhh...busted" he teased evily on his line.

"Im gonne chew your head off...later"she hissed dangerously

"aww...dear Caggy got scolded"Athrun teased

"Stop it or I swear you wont get to talk to me ever again!"

"Really?huh?...Well if that happens...I'll just think of a few strategies here and there and try to hook you up here in my suite and force you talk to me again..."Athrun said in a quite seductive tone

Scarlet color race on the blondes cheeks and her eyes widened."oh you little pervert!" with that she cut her line with Athrun on the phone, angrily.

Athrun burst out laughing and rolling on his bed.

"Geez, Cagalli your too noisy!" Milly complained as she looked at her friend "hey, your all red. Are you sick?"

"No, Milly...its just some perverted little nimwit is getting in my nerves..."she muttered

Mirriallia smiled quite mischievously and nodded her head"Alrighty...did Athrun say any thing else?"

"he said _'dont be late for Kira's evening picnic party'_ "

Milly smiled and nodded her head. "I might not be able to come..." She said softly

Cagalli looked at her quite disappointed "aww! Why?"

"well...uh...I.." Mirriallia played with her fingers and slightly blushed.."Me and Dearka have something to do...he said that tonight is gonna be a special night..."

Cagalli made a smug look and grinned at her mischeivously..."_special _huh?"

Mirriallia gave Cagalli a warning look "Not that kind of special night! Mou! I'll give him a smack or two if does that.." Mirrialli blushed harder by just a mere thought. "He said he had something special to tell me..." the brunette explained clearer.

The blonde replied with an 'oh' and sighed. Looking at blondes slight disappointment sort off made Milly guilty. "But hey! I'll try no...We'll catch up so dont you guys dare to leave us behind!" she grinned.

The blondes face lit up and hugged her"That's great!

"MS. HAWW AND MS. HIBIKI one more chance and YOUR BOTH GONNA GET NIGHT SHIFTS FOR THE WHOLE MONTH!"threaten by a pregnant orange haired woman.

"haii! both of them sighed.

"geez, we're sounding like elementary students who are in the verge of getting detention.."Cagalli softly complained as Milly snickered.

_(note: If any of you guys are wondering. Only a few people know about Cagalli and Athruns relationship in the company and that doesnt include their supervisor XD)_

* * *

Cagalli twirled infront of her mirror for the seventh time.."I hope he likes this one..."

Cagalli wore a tight black and white stripe sleevless shirt dress that ended up to the middle of her thigh, and black leggings for the bottom. slowly she smiled at herself and rushed to her shoe rack looking for a perfect shoe that would match her dress..."Ah!" she spotted her two inched peep toe heels and slipped it on and ran back to her dresser to fix her hair into a half pony tail and braiding it.

Ding! Dong!

'_Right on time._.' she thought as she glanced on her laced strap slowly fixed herself a little more before answering the door.

"Hey, beautiful" he smirked as the door swung open revealing the blonde dressed up. His eyes traveled from her face down to her feet, not missing a single detail and stepped in the apartment. He hugged Cagalli, inhaling her sweet spicy cinammon smell which he heartily adores and brought her chin up to kiss her gently on the lips. "Did you know I hated black before?" He softly whispered on her lips, locking his eyes on her. Cagalli was slightly offended and tried to push herself away from him but his tight hug stopped her"but...Im beginning to love it...because it suits you...and I like it so so much..." He said softly and held her hand and planted a kiss on it."You look extremely...hot"he smirked

Cagalli wasnt able to muster anymore words after that instead she just snickered and smiled at him. She let Athrun lead her out of her place and let him drive to the picnic area where everyone is waiting.

_Picnic Ground_

Lacus placed a plate of carbonara on their table and smiled at her hubby placing another dish on the other end of the table. She rubbed her tummy gently and smiled before brushing her hair with her fingers.

"Lacus!"

the pink haired princes s turned her head and waved at the arriving couple. "Cagalli!" She yelled back.

Athrun and Cagalli approached the other couple hand in hand, she smiled and waved at them them. "You two look great" She said

"You guys too..." Cagalli grinned "Hey Kira!" She waved at her twin at the end of the table.

"Thanks. So wheres Milly and Dearka?"Lacus asked looking behind the couple infront of her but no one was there

"oh, they might run a little late, the two had a _special _date...but they promised they'll catch up"Cagalli explained.

"I see..." Lacus nodded and smiled at them.

"Hey, you girls hang out for a while, while I talk to dear Athrun here..." Kira said putting down the bowl of fruit salad on the table and pulled Athrun away from Lacus and Cagalli, leaving them confuse.

"What do you think are they gonna do?" Cagalli wondered looking at them curiously as they walked away from them.

Lacus smirked and half sung "I dont know Cags.."

"okay pal...here's the going right to the point okay...? Im allowing you to propose to her even though you've only met her for what? 12 1/2 months becuase I can see that you love her and she loves you and I can see that both of you are happy with each other. But...if you make her cry Athrun, by all means I will kill you.." Kira said looking at his best friend.

"K-Kira, arent you going overboard?"

"Im serious Athrun. Be sure to make her happy or else... She's my sister Ath, take good care of her"Kira said seriously "I've known you since we were in college and I saw you with girlS...Lotsa girls..."he sighed"For petesake you're a chick magnet..."

"huh?"

"Look, what Im trying to say here is that, dont you ever hurt Cagalli's feelings. If you want Cagalli, then let her be the one and only one in your eyes...and your heart"

Athrun chuckled lightly "You really have grown Kira... much more mature than me now. I still remember you asking me about girls when we were in college.." Athrun smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at the starry sky" Of course, I wont hurt Cagalli. Hurting her..."He sighed lightly and smiled "...thats the last thing I'd ever want to do to her...after all I've seen her through.I love her with more than my life now Kira. She's all I could ever ask for now...and forever...She's my life now...and I couldnt bear to see her shed a single tear nor see her sad. I want her to have all the happiness I could give her even if its beyond my reach..I will do anything that is possible for her. Kira, Your sister, Cagalli is my world.. my everything now. I promise you I will make her the happiest bride of all!"

Kira smiled in relief."Thats good.."He already knew Athrun would say something like that but what he just said was a something more than he expected. Aftering hearing his friends little speech, he no longer had doubts.".and oh by the way. Mom was glad to hear the news about your proposal but Dad was a little..you know...but he gave up and said that I should take care of the rest. "Kira grinned "Good luck pal!" he said giving him a pat on the back.

Athrun laughed and nodded his head "Thanks Kira.."

"come on...Lets head back to the girls before Cagalli imagines horrible things about us.."Kira laughed as he ran towards their picnic site.

"Roger that" Athrun chuckled walking after Kira, his left hand shoved inside his pocket as he held a small velvet box in it.

As soon as they arrived back to their site. Athrun wrapped an arm around Cagalli and peck her on the cheeks.

"Hey! What was that for?" Cagalli asked turning her face at him

Athrun chuckled and smiled at her "well...nothing. I just felt like surprising you with a kiss, love."

"I said cut that names you moron..." Cagalli yelled blushing lightly.

"tut-tut-tut" Athrun waved a finger at her naughtily" Is that how you call you boyfriend? I thought I can call you names I want like you do? Ne?"Lightly spanking her butt

Cagalli was caught by surprise and blushed even harder "Oh! Im gonna get you for that!" Athrun began to run away from her while Cagalli ran after him. "Come back here you perverted little nimwit!"

Lacus laughed as she watched the couple run around the table repeatedly laughing.

"Hey! whats this? You started the party with out us?"

the two couple turned their head behind them and saw Dearka and Mirriallia walking towards the table.

"Milly!..I thought you and Mr. Clowny have something to do?" Cagallia asked

"Well, I talked to Mr. Clowny here...and we've decided to head over here instead." Mirriallia smiled as she held Dearka hand

"aww Milly.."Dearka silently groaned

"Shut it babe.." Mirriallia hissed silently.

"you just called me 'babe'" Dearka blinked several times and smiled widely

"yeah okay...I agreed with your stupid names now just shut up for a while.." Milly said under her breath, blushing lightly

Dearka hugged her surprisingly and kissed her forehead "Thanks babe...I love you.."he whispered in her ear

"love yah too..." Milly replied back

"eh-ehem...you do guys know that we can hear you right?" Cagalli raised a brow as she tried holding her laugh

"uhh..."Milly began to panicing "No you didnt hear anything..."Mirriallia began turning beet red

"Caggy-poo, why can Milly and Dearka call each other names...and we dont?" Athrun began acting

"puh-lease, you perverted little nimwit...You're sounding like Yunna. Its starting to creep me out!" Cagalli yelled at him.

Athrun smirked "You are soo adorable when your mad...Cagalli-baby"He chuckled tracing his fingers from her jaw down to her throat

-snap!-

"uhh..did I hear something snap?" Kira asked looking at everyone

"Oh, yes brother dear...you just heard me snap..." Cagalli voice sounded angry.

"uh-oh...Athrun...you finally burned down Cagalli patience.." Lacus laughed

"huh..." Athrun turned his head to Cagalli and his eyes widened.

"Athrun you little f...moron psychophaticmaniac!" Cagalli grabbed a dinning knife and ran after him. "Comeback here..."

Lacus laughed and walked beside Kira "How come everytime we have something to say, Cagalli runs after Athrun with a knife?"she asked looking at Kira

Kira laughed "your talking about our wedding right?..."Kira smiled and looked at the chasing couple "I dont know...I guess that just how they show their love for each other...infront of others." he laughed

Lacus giggled clanked a knife against her glass "Alright cut it out you two" She smiled looking at the tackling couple on the grass."We didnt come here to watch you two tackle each other on the grass."

Athrun and Cagalli blushed and stood up dusting their clothes.

"Whats going on Lacus?" Milly asked sitting closer to her pink haired friend. "Got anything to say?"

"Actually yes..." Lacus replied happily.

Kira walked over beside her and wrapped an arm around her. Athrun and Cagalli took a seat beside Mirriallia and Dearka. "Whats going in now?"

"Should we tell them now?" Lacus asked her hubby.

Kira smirked and whispered something in her ear. Lacus nodded a few times and giggled "Okay..."

"uh... Athrun why dont you go first?" Kira smiled.

"WHAT? Athrun gaped at him

"Come on Athrun..."Lacus pressed on smiling at him

"Athrun?" Cagalli looked at him curiously and wandered

"Athrun buddy, dont let her wait!" Kira yelled

"Wha?Wait on what?" CAgalli blinked

Athrun sighed and stood up from his seat.

"Eh? " Cagalli's eyes followed him as he kneeled on one knee infront of her. She gasped and covered her mouth as tears slowly form in her eyes.

Athrun took her hand and looked at her"Cagalli Yula Hibiki, ever since I met you my life became brighter than the shining sun. You brought me happiness that I had been searching for. You are my life now...you're everything to me and I love you Cagalli...Will you be my bride and live forever with me from this day onwards?" Athrun smiled as he pulled out a small blue velvet box from his pocket and opened it revealing a topaz stoned ring surrounded by small studed diamonds.

"A..Athrun I..." Cagalli wiped the tears forming in her eyes.."I-I dont know what to say..."

"Just one single word Cagalli.." He softly whispered.

Cagalli looked at his face then to the ring laid infront of her. '_I love him...and he loves me back...what more could I ask for...Im happy to be with him...'_

"Well?"

"Yes!" Cagalli mumbled "Yes, I will"

Athrun jumped on his feet and pulled Cagalli into a big hug. "I promise to make you happy..." He slowly whispered in her ears as he pulled her left hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger, where it would stay there forever. "I love you.." He whispered as he cupped a side of her cheeks and pulled her into a deep, sweet kiss.

The other couple clapped their hands and Dearka whistled.

"Okay, break it up you two...You're making us so jealous!" Kira said breaking up the newly _engaged _couple.

Athrun chuckled and placed an arm around Cagalli's waist before placing a quck kiss on her forehead.

"I love you..." he whispered in her ears.

Cagalli smiled and mouthed an i love you to him too.

Dearka chuckled and smiled "uhh..Okay okay! My Turn! "Dearka grinned and stood up. He fixed his collar and smiled at his confused girlfriend.

"What are you doing?"

Dearka held her hand and pulled out a box and opened it. "Milly, will you marry me...?"

Mirrialia slapped her forehead and sighed. "Dearka..I love you but...Im not yet ready with the whole marriage thing..."She said softly looking at him then to the diamond stoned ring

"but..Milly?I love you"he protested

"Look, even if I declined your proposal now...It dosent mean that I love you less Dearka. I love you so much but I dont think now is the right time for marriage...maybe in a few months."Mirriallia grinned and cupped his face.. She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear.

Dearka flashed a toothy smile and sighed. "Alright babe..."he bent over to plant a quick kiss on her cheeks and sat down his seat again hiding his ring

Athrun and Kira patted Dearka on the back and began yelling something about marriage and laughed. Some manly things, I suppose.

Lacus cleared her throat and grinned at them. "oh!"Kira almost forgot their announcement."Yeah, so as we were saying a while ago before any of the proposal happend...is that..."

"Kira...is going to be a father soon!"Lacus finished

Cagalli and the other gasped and clapped their hands "OMG! Lacus your going to be a MOM!"Cagalli stood up and hugged her sister in law tightly

"Careful! You might crush our baby sis!"Kira reminded her

"Oh!"Cagalli gasped then grinned at them and gave the expecting couple a hug."Im...Im going to be an aunt soon"Sniffed Cagalli.

Athrun approached his fiance and hugged her. "Congratulations Kira, Lacus..."

* * *

After the picnic party, they helped each other clean up their mess and pack their things then bid their goodbyes.

Athrun and Cagalli held hands as they were left in the park alone, sitting on the grass beneath the starry sky.

"Hey, Ath...I was thinking... maybe I should quit my job now.."Cagalli said flatly staring at the dark starry sky.

"W-what?"Athrun looked at her horrified. What does she meant by that? Doesnt she want to work near him?"You dont like working in Sunrise anylonger? Did something happen that I should know about?"

Cagalli cupped his cheeks and smiled at him "Your thinking too much. Of course I love working there. When I started working there...a lot of things happend to me, meeting you as the perverted asshole who kept on bugging me when I working is one of them..."She smiled as Athrun made a face " but...I've decided..already."

"You dont want to work in a place near me? Is that it?"Athrun asked

"No, no idiot! Its not like that." Cagalli yelled at him "You do know I have a career before I started working in your company right?As Mirriallia had told you before"

Athrun's face lighten up and smiled"Oh..you mean your designs?"

"precisely. I guess its about time I go back to the fashion industry...though I'll have to start from scratch again" Cagalli chuckled to herself and stared at their intertwined fingers and lied down the grass.

"Dont worry...I'll be there to support you love."Athrun smiled at her

Cagalli smiled back at him and nodded her head "Thanks..."

"Anything for you..."He whispered as he slowly lower his head and press his lips on hers. Gently and securely, his hands wrap on her waist and pull her closer to him.

After a minute, Cagalli gasped for air and stared at her bethroted forest green eyes. Athrun smiled and pressed his forehead on her and peck a quick kiss on her lips again. "I love you.."

"I love you too..you little pervert you."She giggled before pulling his face on hers by his collar and kissing him again as she started playing with his hair.

* * *

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEY! The ending sounded like a cliffy for some reason but I hope you guys like it. Part 2 of the epilogue will be posted soon 8D Please tell me what you think about this chapter and send me love :3 Reviews pleaase XD**

**also forgive my errors ;w; **

**Freyris**


	23. Epilogue II: Finale

**Call For Love**  
**Freyris**

**Epilogue II:** _Finale_

**A/n:** Well, here's the last installment for this fic and another closure it is. -sniff- I want to thank everyone for staying with me up to this point. I had fun making this fic and fun reading all your reviews. Im sorry if I havent been able to answers you questions like before.

I put all my heart and effort for this last chapter...so...

**HERE'S CALL FOR LOVE...LAST ROLL! ENJOY it to the FULLEST!**

* * *

Her brunette mother smiled as she brushed her golden lock silently. Everything happened so fast. First, she meets him, who acts like a total jerk then falls for him next thing she knew she is about to walk down the aisle and be one with this person. This _person_ whom she adore and love. She stared at her radiant reflection as her mother continued to brush her medium length hair. then she heard someone sob.

"Mom?" She looked up and softly smiled "Whats wrong?"

"N-nothing dear. I..I just cant believe my little Caggy is getting married..."Via sobbed wiping threathening tears off her eyes.

Cagalli softly laughed and stood up, hugging her mother.

"Oh, Im getting emotional!"Via laughed as she sniffed "I knew someday this day would come..."

"Aww, Mom.." Cagalli pouted lightly "Look, I will still be you little Caggy no matter what." Cagalli smiled and fought back the tears forming in her eyes as well.

Via chuckled and wiped her tears away and nodded "Yes...Now enough of our drama here...We still need you to get prepared"

Cagalli nodded and sat back on her seat as her mother began working with her hair curlling this and that, placing hairpins in different parts of her head, spraying some spray net on her head and such. While her mother was working with her hair, she began thinking.

_Cagalli's POV_

It has been actually 8 months after Athrun proposed to me at the picnic party. Since then the two of us were inseparable. Well, I got back to the fashion industry as I said I would and started with a bang. Athrun was able to buy a small botique for me though I was against it at first since he was starting to spoiling me and I dont like that all but...He still insisted that I own it.

In a matter of weeks the botique clicked. People started ordering designs for differnt occasions. Shucks, even Meer Campbell, Dearka's favorite pop singer came in herself and ordered several designs for her upcoming concert from me and it really shocked me, of course. Kira, Lacus and Athrun were really happy for me when they found out about it. They kept on saying that this is a big break for me, that I might get discovered by more. Hah... Athrun came to check on me constantly... or rather bugged me during work time but I guess thats just the way we are when we're together. Athrun's been a tremendous help to me. He would critique my sketches sometimes and I would improve it. Kira, on the other hand resumed with his work as an Science Professor in ORB University and Lacus stayed home taking care of herself and their incoming baby. She is on her third trimester now. Hopefully, it is a girl. Dearka and Miriallia relationship was like a switch on and off. with Dearka eyes flying off anywhere, Milly would easily get jealous and get mad at him. They really make a cute couple honestly ...its just a few more weeks and Im pretty sure Dearka will ask her again...Then we have to prepare for another wedding...heh-

_End of POV_

Cagalli was disturbed when Via patted her shoulder lightly and smiled at the job well done. "you look marvelous..."

Cagalli blinked twice and stared at her reflection and thank her mother. Her blonde hair was arranged very beautifully, Her bangs her fixed on one side. her hair was tied back into a half pony, each end was curled into a loose curls though her hairstlye was simply arranged it was elegant and beautiful.

"Close your eyes, Cagalli...Im going to put make up on your face now..." Via grinned as she picked up a small tube of liquid foundation

"uh..this I dont like..." She grumbled

* * *

"Hey, Ath.." Kira grinned giving his soon to be brother in law a light pat on the back. "You seem pretty nervous"

"h-huh?" Athrun turned his head at Kira and half smiled.

"Jumpin' jellybean Athrun is that you?" Kira fell back a few steps as he looked at Athrun "For Haumea's sake! Did you even get any sleep last night?" Kira asked "Your eyes looks like its gonna pop out any minute NOW!"

"I just cant stop thinking about today...especially that your dad is coming too"Athrun said

"Oh. so your afraid of the old geezer?" Kira chuckled

"Who are you calling an old geezer, you litte poo head?"

"eep!" Kira froze on his place as he heard another voice come behind him. Definetly, he wouldnt forget that voice...after all the owner of that voice is none other than...

"Hey, Pops!"Kira greeted him happily

"Dont Pop me!" the light blonde haired man said smirking at Kira "Your making me sound old!"

"Geez, cant you take a joke dad?" Kira snickered

"Was that a joke?"

"Oh, whatever"Kira pushed it away and signaled him to the person right next to him

"So this is to be my son in law?" He asked Kira then looked at Athrun carefully

"Yeahp, the one and only, Athrun Zala, dad..." Kira grinned as he took a step away from his friend

Ulen, Kira's father took a step closer to Athrun and examined him "he...he looks..."

Athrun gulped hard and grinned lightly "h-hai?"

"Good enough..." Ulen finally said smiling at him and patting him on the shoulder. "How about joining me in a little chit chat sonny?"

"H-huh?" Athrun blinked several times before he was dragged out of his room by his father in law

* * *

Garden

Ulen cleared his throat and looked above the bright sky" So, Athrun ...how much do you love my daughter?"

"huh?" Athrun looked at him and smiled as he thought of Cagalli " Your daughter, Cagalli...is the girl who thought me a lot of various things. She totally change my life and instantly bring me smiles...She is my happiness. I couldnt think of any other girl who would make me this happy..inside and out than her, Mr. Hibiki. I love her more than anything else combined in this world."Athrun said smiling at Ulen

Ulen closed his eyes and nodded. It was a good answer, "Very well...now I can really rest assure that my lil baby girl is going to be happy." he said giving Athrun a pat in the back

"I will never make her cry"Athrun vowed

Ulen nodded and smiled at him "So how many am I gonna expect?" he said changing the subject to a more casual conversation and flashed a goofy grin

"Huh?" Athrun threw a confused look at him "expect what?"

Athrun's father in law laughed"Grandchildren of course! How many are you guys planning on having?"

Athrun trip on his own feet once and his face immediately flushed red"uh..no!NO!..uh..right now..well we uhh.."

* * *

"Achoo!" Cagalli sneezed

"ara? Cagalli are you sick?" Lacus, her pink haired sister in law asked walking towards her putting a hand on her back.

"No..no Im okay. Why dont you just sit Lacus, moving around too much isnt good for you..."Cagalli flashing a concerned smile at her

Lacus nodded and sat on a chair near Cagalli. "So, are you nervous?"

"no..not really but..."

"but?" Lacus urge Cagalli to go on

"Im more nervous about the after the wedding part" Cagalli mumbled looking like a fresh tomato.

Her pink haired sister in law a.k.a her more experienced sister in law giggled and smiled at her "You have nothing to worry about Cagalli. Everything will go on fine. Trust me. I've been through it" Lacus winked at her "I'm pretty sure Athrun would be gentle"

Cagalli grew redder and lightly nodded. Just a few more hours to go before she become Mrs. Cagalli Yula Zala

Not to soon, they heard a knock and the doors slowly open revealing a happy Mirialia with her trusty old SLR saying it was time to go down to the altar and start the most awaited ceremony.

* * *

_Wedding Ceremony_

Athrun fixed his tie for the miliionth time and combed his hair with his hands.

"Chill Athrun, dont get too nervous..." Kira chuckled.

"uh... yeah" Athrun gulped and composed himself.

"It's time..." Kira whispered

Slowly, the church doors open revealing a lovely lady in a white dress, escorted by her father. Guests, friends, family stood up from their respective seats as the wedding march started playing. All of them smiled as Cagalli started marching down the aisle. It's every girls dream: To be wed to the man of their dreams. To wear a lovely, exquisite gown as hers. She finally has her happy ending.

Finally, with Athrun.

_Alright Cagalli, this is it. take one step at a time no need to rush._

Cagalli took a deep breath and held her bouquet of flowers tightly. She wouldnt want to do anything clumsy today. Just not today. She continued to pray.

"I cant believe this day would come" Ulen sniffed starting to act like all those stereotype fathers you see in a typical wedding ceremonies

"Gross, dad you're crying" Cagalli kidded "Im still going be your baby girl."

"I know(sniff)but(sniff)(sniff) my little Caggy is all grown up and getting married" he smiled back at her with a few tears of joy falling from his eyes. ..."today"

The blonde bride looked ahead and saw the man of her dreams standing at the altar looking dashing and handsome in his white tux.

_One last step._

"She's...all yours Athrun" Ulen nodded offering Cagalli's hand to Athrun. "Take good care of her"

Athrun nodded taking her hand feeling her warm hands on his palm. He lead her to the final steps and smiled at her. "You look extremely...beautiful today, Cagalli" his eyes softened

The way he said it made her heart jump and beat only faster. Cagalli blushed under the viel and nodded. "Thank you..."

"Dearly beloved guests, family and friends. Today we celebrate a happy union of two souls. Cagalli Yula Hibiki and Athrun Zala" The priest started

**(skipping the _this_ and _that_ part of wedding LOL)**

"I now...pronounce you... husband and wife" The priest said closing his book and looking at the couple" You may kiss the bride May you have peace and prosperity in your lives Athrun and Cagalli Yula... Zala" He finally said smiling at the newly wed couple

Athrun chuckled and slowly lifted the viel, revealing the face he loved so much. Her cheeks were redder than before and found it rather irresistable. "You're red as a tomato...Mrs...Zala."He chuckled.

"shut u-" Athrun pressed his lips on hers, putting a hand on her waist. No, he didnt let Cagalli finish what she was saying. Cagalli nevertheless, kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands as the two separated and Cagalli hid her red face on Athrun's chest.

"Cagalli! Athrun, Congratulations!" Their friends cheered as they stepped out of the Church hand in hand

"My Honeeeeyyyyy" Yuna cried

"oh quit crying " Yuna's mother, Isabelle said patting his back "You're already married yourself dear... Cagalli Athrun Congratulations"

the two lovebirds nodded and smiled at them mouthing a soft thank you.

Ulen and Via approached them and gave them a hug. Via was crying "Be happy my dear princess"

"Mom!" Cagalli hugged her parents and thanked them.

"Cagalli, Athrun!" Kira waved "Congratulations..." He grinned giving Athrun a good ol whack on the back. It was a subliminal message. Sort of Make my sister cry you'll die thing. Athrun coughed and messed Kira's brown hair. " I wont. I promise" Athrun chuckled.

"Im really really happy for the both of you" Lacus said giving them a tight hug. She whispered something to Cagalli and giggled.

"e-eh?" the blonde bride turned beet red and stared at Athrun...then looked down.

"Mmmm?" Athrun stared at his wife and looked at Cagalli. Lacus winked at him and chuckled, getting the idea "Dont worry...I'll be _gentle_" He whispered on Cagalli's ears, teasingly.

"What?"

People continued cheering and yelling as they threw petals at the couple. More and more guest congratulated them and wished them happiness.

"Alright...1, 2,...3" Cagalli threw her flowers backwards and watched it fall in the arms of Mirrialia Haww, who is busy yelling at Dearka again for trying to hit on a girl...again.

"eh!" Milly stared at the white and red roses in her arms that has just fallen in her arms and looked at the newly wed couple's direction.

"MILLY, JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY!..."Cagalli yelled

"Yeah, you guys fight like husband and wife already" Athrun kidded

The two squabbling couple looked at each other and looked away flushing.

"Witwiw~!" Kira whistled, teasing Dearka and Milly more.

"Alright...Let's get this show on the road" Athrun yelled swiping Cagalli off her feet.

"Hey! What are you...Athrun!"

Not to soon, everyone was enjoying themselves in the reception area. The same place as Kira and Lacus celebrated their wedding as well. Music filled the room along with the voices chattering here and there.  
Dearka is well... trying to win Mirrialia back with a dance. Playing old tricks like put the rose in your mouth thing and dance to the Romeo kind of style. Kira and Lacus were seated in their table feeding each other with cake. Since Lacus was expecting. Kira made sure she was always comfortable and as much as possible fulfill all her maternity need and avoid her scary mood swings. Yuna was sulking but still happy for the newly wed. Hey, he's a newly wed too.

The two main guest of this special event stood in the middle of the room swaying along with the music.

Athrun placed his arms on Cagalli's waist as she wrapper hers around his neck. Soft, romantic music started to play. Athrun took the lead and smiled lovingly at her, stroking her cheeks and tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"This place reminds me of our first kiss" he chuckled reminscing.

"Yeah, I really wanted to skin you alive that time.."She started as she leaned on his chest"who knew...everything would fall in place and end up like this" the blonde looked up smiling at her knight in shining armor

"It was a long way huh" He mumbled in her ears as she nodded

"Athrun...Remind me not to make stupid deals again..."

Athrun pressed his forhead on hers"That I cannot promise you...Mrs. Zala" Once again, Athrun's lip caught hers. "I love you..."

"I love you too"

* * *

**3 years later**

"Daaaad"

"Yes, dear..." the bluenette lowered the newspaper he was reading and was greeted by a big hug from one of his prize possesions..

"How did Daddy meet Mommy?" the miniature Cagalli dropped her head on the side and looked at him with a innocent yet curious face.

Athrun chuckled. "Now why'd you ask that" he started

"Because Mommy wont tell me..." the little Cagalli pouted.

"Mou, Sora stop running ahead like that you're tiring me" A blonde emerged from the door and placed her hand on her growing tummy "Ugh,...Back pains killing me like hell" She complained

"Mummy" Sora waved at her.

"Had fun?" Athrun smiled welcoming his wife a welcome back kiss

"Yeah. Lacus, Kira and I had fun talking. Hero's getting bigger now plus their twins are just as noisy as Sora here."

"I see...Milly and Dearka?"

"The usual. Even though they just came back from their honeymoon it looks like their getting into petty fights again" Cagalli snickered.

"still the usual huh?" he chuckled .

"So what's she asking this time?" Cagalli smiled sitting beside him, motioning to her little daughter who was patiently waiting for her question to be answered

Athrun carried their daugther on his lap and smiled " well...our little angel here is curious about someone who used to call a guy and pretended to be someone else" He smirked

Cagalli hitted him lightly on the shoulder and rested her head on his it "Hmmmm...sounds familiar"

Athrun kissed Cagalli's forehead and held the hand on top of her buldging tummy "Of course...It's our story"

* * *

**AND YEEY IT'S DONE! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT TILL THE END. **

**I'm really sorry for the delay of the update ;A;) And oh I heard the Remastered version of SEED is on air in Japan recently and the opening is just awesome! My fangirl soul for GSEED/DESTINY hasn't died yet! Still hoping for more ASUCAGA Moments though. ASUCAGA4LYF! **

**Anyway, I'm really thankful for everyone! Without you guys this story wouldn't be complete. You guys are a part of this story's success. SO REALLY THANK YOU!**

**3Lots, **

**Freyris**


End file.
